Vampire Kisses: Beautiful Dark Princess
by emodinosaurX3
Summary: Jagger's wish has finally come true: his girlfriend has bonded with him for all of eternity. But what will he think when an unexpected visitor comes along the way? "Dark White Knight" spin-off story.
1. xxChapter 01xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N:** Okay, if you've already read the Beautiful Dark Princess that I posted earlier, than you've read this chapter already. I just liked it so much because it was so awesome. (: So this is going to be a rewritten version of the former Beautiful Dark Princess, and still in Jagger's perspective. You guys enjoy and R&R. (: Thanks bunches!! Welcome back to the realm of the vampires! **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**~+~+~Chapter 01~+~+~**

I stood at the coffin set with a black lace tablecloth, an ancient candelabra, and two gold goblets filled with red liquid that looked a lot like wine. I stared down the aisle Emily would be walking down. Chairs were set up on either side of the black carpet, seated with relatives and friends of the family, including the Sterlings and Raven Madison — my former nemesis' vampire mate. Not one person from Emily's world was here. Our covenant ceremony was kept secret from the mortals.

"Perfect night," my father sighed, standing beside me in an all-black suit that looked to be from the 1800s — which it probably was — and looking up at the black foggy sky, a full moon barely visible through the grey clouds. "I'm so proud of you, son."

My parents had waited an eternity for me to finally have my covenant ceremony, of course, Luna still hadn't had hers either. But I was the oldest in the family, out of the three of us, and they felt as if it were I that should have the first covenant ceremony, especially now that Luna was a vampire as well.

Everyone was waiting anxiously for the mortal to come out. Speaking of Luna, where was she with Emily? I rolled my eyes at the thought of Luna just dolling her up. She's never had someone to put make-up on before, so having Emily in the family was definitely exciting for her, especially when Luna found out that she was just as goth as us.

I caught my mother's glance. Her brilliant blue eyes were calm and patient, as always. She could sense my tension. She smiled and nodded, as if to say, "Calm down, Jagger dear. The girls will be here soon."

I was so anxious. I wanted to be bonded to the mortal girl I truly was in love with. True, I'd wanted to bite Raven and turn her on sacred ground, but I was so impatient and I'd wanted to get back at Alexander for leaving my sister standing at her covenant ceremony (the one that was supposed to turn her into a vampire. Instead, she'd been bitten by some one-night-stander on unsacred ground, so Luna wasn't bound to him for all eternity). Luckily, I hadn't bitten her because some months later, I stumbled upon a beautiful little Scene girl with spunk and humor. I'd fallen in love with her right away, hanging outside her window from a tree branch.

Crows cawed from above scraggily naked trees as the night droned on in the graveyard, still no sign of either Luna or Emily. I glanced at my mother again, and even she was looking a bit worried, fanning herself with a Victorian black lace fan. Valentine was sitting next to her, perching over his chair and looking towards the front at the graveyard gates. Anger was fuming through me now.

_Luna!_ I hissed in my mind. _You better get her here right now or I'll _—

And then, the gates opened and everyone gasped to see Luna, dressed in a pixie hot pink dress with torn fishnets and elevator Mary Janes, and my mate-to-be coming through. If I had a heart rate, it would have stopped right when my eyes met _her_.

Emily Payne, beautiful as ever, but even more extravagant tonight, was dressed in a floor-length black dress with large tears all over and a black corsage rose on her wrist, carrying a bouquet of more black roses. Her make-up was done so thickly and bold, you could see it clearly from a mile away, and her blonde and black Scene hair curled with some curls pulled back and held by a gothic clip. Overall, Emily looked like she'd just risen from the grave, and she was so beautiful. Luna must have had a thrilling time working on her, resulting in her tardiness.

I noticed Emily's chocolate brown eyes bulge at the sight of all of the vampires and I could feel her heart race when her eyes landed on me. But I smiled, which caused her dark, blood red lips to smile back, fingering the pewter skeleton earring in her left ear — the pewter skeleton earring I passed to her when she graduated high school. Now, at eighteen, she was going to be turned and become a beautiful dark princess of the night.

She exchanged glances with Luna, who's eyes were wide with excitement. Luna wasn't at all angry for not getting the first covenant ceremony. Jealous, definitely, but not angry. I think it had to do with me biting Emily, who she thought was the coolest girl in the entire world. She and Emily were going to bond like crazy once she came over to our dark side.

"Oh, there she is," Father mused, eyeing Emily with a grin. "Isn't she just lovely."

My parents adored Emily just as much as Luna did. She was cute, petite, respectful … but they mostly adored her because I found her so amazing. Emily won over a lot of hearts from my family, and very quickly.

The flames of the candelabra flickered as I watched Emily being escorted down the carpet, walking closer and closer to me with every step. Goosebumps traveled up her tattooed arms. There was a bit of a breeze, and Emily's dress was a strapless. Oh but her beauty was so worth it. However, I was tempted to slip off my black blazer and hand it to her, but I restrained myself, instead straightening my blood red tie.

Luna couldn't be walking Emily anymore slower. I was getting antsy in my skinniest black jeans and combat boots and my fangs were beginning to ache, longing to scathe some skin. Everyone had stood to watch my mate-to-be walking down the aisle, almost like a wedding, only a lot more black. Emily's eyes scanned nervously at the eyeballs that were staring at her and strained a smile, especially when she met eyes with my mother, still fanning herself with her Victorian fan in her dark violet Victorian dress. Evidently, my parents refused to remove themselves from the 1800s they'd once lived in. Luckily that hadn't rubbed off on Luna, Valentine, and me.

Finally, Emily and Luna were in my reach and Emily stood before me on the other side of the coffin, Luna at her side, watching eagerly. My father walked out in front and asked for everybody to be seated.

"Tonight, my son, Jagger Maxwell, will be finally mated with the mortal, Emily Payne," he announced, his arms wide and fangs glistening white in his wide mouth.

Jeez Dad. The _mortal_? I didn't want her to _feel_ bad about this.

This was a big step for her, and I knew it was such a drastic change, one I just could never understand, since _I_ was the vampire would be the one doing the biting. I appreciated it with all of my heart that she'd agreed to let me change her. This required her to move from her home with her dad and restrain visits with him throughout the day, not to mention her friends as well. Luckily, he had understood about her wanting to move out, go to college, that sort of thing. And though it was a long wait, since I'd been wanting to bite her since Emily's junior year of high school, we couldn't have saved this for a better and convenient time.

She stared into my eyes, clutching the bouquet tightly with nerves. I smiled at her, silently reassuring her that everything was going to be fine. I'd gone over it with her before. We'd both drink from our goblets and then she'd tilt her head back to let me stick my fangs into her neck. It only stings for a second, like a shot, and then it's over, I'd assured her.

"Yeah, but why does everyone have to watch us?" she'd asked. I chuckled and sighed, holding her close to me.

"Because it's such a big honor, a big deal for me — for us. You know, like a wedding," I said. She was quiet after that, and I have to admit that I actually worried she'd back out.

However, she hadn't, and she was standing right before me, looking the most beautiful she'd ever looked before, and that was saying a lot because you really had to do something to make this girl look more beautiful than her natural beauty.

"The two will now drink from their goblets," my father instructed, turning back to us and moving out of the way behind me so that everyone could see. Emily gulped and I grinned at her.

"Ready?" I whispered, picking up my goblet. She nodded and did the same. Simultaneously, we drank the red liquid in our goblets and set them back onto the coffin.

"Now, the vampire will bite his maiden, forever casting her into the wonders of the dark — the life of a vampire!"

More crows cawed and a hoard of bats fluttered above us, no doubt watching the ceremony.

Luna had taken a hold of Emily's bouquet as I gentle positioned her with my hands. One hand held her body close to me while the other was placed behind her head. She'd tilted her head to the side and then back, creating a perfect entrance for my fangs along her delicate skin.

I was one bite away from Emily being my vampiress forever. Forever. That was a long time.

Her heart was beating quickly, racing with an incredible pace, as my mouth neared her neck. My fangs were out and ready, my mouth wide and open. I didn't have to look to see that everyone was on the edge of their seats.

I was breathing on her neck now and Emily's hands had gripped my arms.

"Do it," she whispered breathlessly. "Do it now, Jagger."

And I did, a yelp and then a moan following from her. Her hands had fallen from my arms and her head fell heavily into my hand.

I unstuck my fangs, looking at the work I had done on her. Two miniscule dots scarred her neck where I had stuck her. Luna had handed me a thin cloth to wipe up the blood pooling from the marks. How I longed just to suck it right up, but it was forbidden to do so in covenant ceremonies. It took about ten minutes for the bite to take into effect.

Everybody was clapping now, on their feet with proud smiles, especially my parents. Finally, I'd gotten my covenant ceremony, and after a couple more minutes, my vampiress had lifted her head and smiled at me, spitting out her old fangs while the new ones came in.


	2. xxChapter 02xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N: WARNING: Rated OT+ for suggestive themes.** This is not a lemon chapter, not very _descriptive_, if you know what I mean, but if you are younger than seventeen, please read with caution. Enjoy and R&R please! (: Thanks bunches. ;D** -Michele**

**PS: **Oh and I just wanted to make this clear, in case any of you were wondering but, Jagger and Emily aren't the same age. He's a couple years older than her, so in this series, since Emily's eighteen, Jagger is twenty. Just thought I'd let you know. ;D**  
**

**

* * *

**

**~+~+~Chapter 02+~+~**

Emily began to pull out her clothes from her suitcase, which was perched on top of my closed coffin. My dresser drawers were open so that she could place her clothes in them. I stood beside her, helping her fold her band tees and mesh tops. She sighed heavily, glancing around my familiar apartment.

"It's finally happened," she said softly, grasping a black vinyl mini dress, "I'm a vampire."

"It's what you've always dreamed, isn't it?" I asked, smiling. She stared out into space briefly before looking up at me and returning my smile.

"Yes, I guess so."

"And your dad won't be lonely like you feared. I can't believe after all these years he's finally going on tour with his band. We need to invite him back to the Coffin Club to perform again," I said excitedly. Emily's smile widened.

"I know! He's so thrilled. I'm so happy for him."

Her face was lit while she continued to unpack her clothes, which made me feel better inside. Turning Emily was what I wanted for a long time and I wanted her to be okay with it too. I knew it was going to be a hard transition. She couldn't venture out in the daylight like she used to. On the plus side, she was used to living in the dark. She thrived for darkness, for nighttime, for gothic romance. She loved the lifestyle of a vampire … everything but the blood-drinking part. However it was all a matter of getting used to and I wasn't worried for her at all. Emily was the perfect vampiress.

After Emily had become a vampire, Luna vowed that she'd come visit often. She wanted to spend so much time with Emily, getting to know her vampire sister-in-law. Emily loved Luna just as much as Luna loved her. I was so glad that my family had fallen in love with Emily so quickly, not that I thought they wouldn't, but there was always that little doubt. Valentine even got along well with her, but he was still a thirteen-year-old kid who was more interested in computer games and skateboards, so they weren't as close as Luna and Emily. It was funny though; sometimes it seemed like the only way to get them apart was to pry them apart with a crowbar.

Emily had walked over to the graffiti-infested wardrobe to get some hangers for her dresses. She was clad in skintight, black vinyl pants, a white slim-fit tee that rose when she lifted her arms, and black stilettos. Of course I couldn't help but stare at her. Her body was so mesmerizing. The she walked, the way her hips moved from side to side, the way she sometimes ran her fingers through her blonde and black Scene hair absentmindedly … God she was gorgeous.

When she turned back with the hangers, she noticed me still staring and it was then that I was snapped out of my daydreams.

"Jagger? Are you checking me out again?" she asked with a smirk. I shrugged and stuffed my hands in the pockets of my black skinny jeans.

"Maybe. Why? Do you like it?" I teased. She rolled her eyes and walked back to the coffin, fixing her dresses onto the hangers.

"Oh please. As if you checking me out actually flatters me," she said. I chuckled and maneuvered my arms around her waist, sliding my hands slightly up her thin shirt so as to smooth her skin.

"You know you like it. Otherwise you wouldn't be bonded to me now, or you wouldn't have dated me for the past year and a half," I reasoned. I didn't have to see her face to know she was rolling her eyes, and that only made me laugh harder.

"Jagger, you are so full of yourself," she sighed, shaking her head. I nuzzled my face into her hair, kissing the top of her head, and I heard her sigh softly. My hands roamed higher underneath her shirt, and her hands reached behind her head to run her fingers through my hair.

"Jagger …" she moaned softly. I smiled; I loved hearing her say my name.

My hands roamed higher and Emily's hands began to tug at my hair gently. I moved my face so that the side of it was smothered in her hair and the front was staring at the wall.

"Emmy I'm glad you did this for me," I said, my arms lifting her shirt up in the process of moving my hands upwards. "I've never wanted so badly as to turn you."

"Is that the only thing you've wanted so badly?" she questioned. My eyebrows knitted together and her tugging stopped. However, we didn't move our heads to face each other.

She knew. Emily knew what I wanted from her.

I'd been wanting it for a while, actually. Ever since I'd fallen in love with her. And Emily was still a virgin, so it would make things all the more special, but she'd convinced me she wasn't ready by backing away every time I tried to make a move. However I respected that; after all, I was older than her. It only made sense for me to want something like this so badly with my girlfriend, and for her to be nervous.

That's what it was. She was nervous.

But now, it didn't seem that way anymore. Was it because we were bonded? Or maybe because she was eighteen now, an adult, and she felt more comfortable with doing "adult" things? I wasn't sure, but her egging me on was beginning to excite me.

My eyebrows narrowed down and a smirk appeared on my face. My fingers continued to stroke her torso, one finger circling her belly button.

"I won't lie; you're right. You have something that I want," I whispered. Suddenly, Emily turned her body around to face me and my hands had fallen to her hips. She pulled me close to her by tugging on both sides of my AFI shirt and grew a coy expression.

"Then you're going to have to take it from me," she whispered sexily.

I was taken aback. My eyebrows rose all the way to my hairline. Emily _had_ grown up!

My lips parted into a wide smile as I showed off my fangs and I leaned down to kiss her. The kiss began to escalade into a faster, rougher movement, but I was totally fine with this. In fact, I wanted this. Covenant ceremonies didn't come with honeymoons, but mine sure as hell did!

I pressed her against my body, trapping her against the coffin, lips moving at high speed. Emily's vampire lips were more exhilarating than her mortal ones. They moved quicker, and were just as rough. I loved Emily for being human, but I loved Emily as a vampire too! This might have been one of the best decisions I'd ever made in my entire life.

But I was eternally grateful for her agreeing. I wasn't going to take all the credit. Emily's agreement was the only way this had happened. However, I was beginning to think that she wasn't feeling so bad about leaving her human life, at least not now. Her deep sighs and high moans told me that she was enjoying her vampire life.

I mean, we'd had heavy make-out sessions before, but I guess knowing what this was going to turn into … now _that_ was the exciting part.

Everything was happening in one motion. We had both mentally decided that it was time to take this inside the coffin, so I pulled off Emily's suitcase and dropped it on the ground while she lifted her legs in back of her one at a time to take off her shoes as I kicked off my Creeper's. I lifted the coffin, an arm still draped around Emily's waist, her hands molded around my neck, and I lifted the both of us into the casket. Vampire powers had perks.

_Now_ we were comfortable.

Emily was on top of me, her knees on either side of me, her hands caressing my face as mine were caressing her vinyl-clad backside. She parted from me and sat up straight, still straddling me. She crossed her arms in front of her and grabbed the opposite ends of her shirt, lifting it over her head. My heart was pounding like crazy and I felt my body grow hot. She still wore that sexy expression, her blood red lips in a wry smile. I arched an eyebrow and perched myself up on my elbows. A striptease? Hella awesome.

"I like this," I mused, "a lot."

"I know you do," she said with a grin and she began to zip down her vinyl pants. My heart was thumping erratically. I hadn't seen her this way in a long time. My mind immediately drifted to the first night we did something like this in my coffin. I'd gotten so into it that I wasn't even thinking about her at all. I was just thinking of the pleasure she was giving me. That was wrong. She broke down crying because she knew what she was doing was wrong and she was scared. I vowed never to do something like that with her again unless she wanted to. Although, that wasn't the last time I'd made her cry for bad reasons.

I shook my head. No. We were living a new life now. All of that needed to go away. That was the past. I couldn't think of those things anymore. I was a new man, a new vampire, with a new mate and a new life. Things were different. Things were better.

She revealed her body to me in a clad of black and red lacey lingerie. Very sexy. Very appealing. She cocked her head to the side, her beautiful brown eyes wide and her face expressed innocently. She bit her bottom lip with her real vampire fangs.

"It's your turn, Jagger," she said in an adorable tone. I grinned. My turn? Well hell, alright then.

She sat back as I stood on my knees, and lifted my shirt over my head, throwing it onto the ground. Emily crawled over and helped me unbuckle my stud belts, her fingers grazing just below my belly button. She stared there for while before I asked her what was up.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked her. She looked up and gazed into my eyes.

"Yes. It's what you want," she said.

"I do want it, but —" She placed a long, black fingernail over my lips.

"I'm ready," she whispered. "I'm doing this because I'm ready."

After she said that, she unbuttoned my jeans for me, pulling down the zipper, and helping me shrug out of my jeans. She pulled off my socks and we were left in my coffin in just our underwear.

"I … really am ready," she stammered as she eyed my boxers. The confident sultry look was gone from her face and replaced with worry and fear. She wasn't ready.

"No, Emmy, you're not," I sighed.

"No! I am. Jagger I am," she assured, grasping the sides of my face. She kissed me, then, and it seemed that her confidence returned because she moved back to her place in my lap and her hands roamed my chest. "Jagger, I'm ready," she murmured. "I'm ready."

I nodded and we continued to undress. Things began to get hot and steamy and the coffin moved so much I was afraid it was going to fall off of the stand.

Dawn was arriving and that was around the time we began to settle down. It was done. I held her virginity. It was all mine. We snuggled underneath my black blankets, her head on my chest.

"Wow," I breathed, gasping for air. Emily chuckled.

"I told you I was ready," she mused.

"Yeah, you were," I said. "It's hard to believe that was only your first time." She smiled.

"I'm really glad I did it with you though. I can't even imagine doing it with someone I don't truly love," she said. I looked up at the ceiling and smiled myself. Someone she truly loved … she said I was someone she truly loved. Though I'd known this, the words still felt amazing.

"I'm glad you did too, Em," I said, kissing the top of her head.

She let out a wide yawn, which was passed on to me. Her eyelids began to drop and I reached up for the handle underneath the lid of the coffin. As I pulled it down, Emily had drifted off to sleep, and when we were in complete darkness, I did too.


	3. xxChapter 03xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N:** Jeez I'm so ready for summer. I'm hating all of the homework I have to do, and just dreading school in general. Dx Luckily I only have six more weeks of school left. It actually doesn't seem that much, now that I think of it. Oh HALLELUJAH! Anyway, here's chapter three. Hope you guys enjoyy. ;D R&R pleashe. Grazi. (x **-Michele**

**PS: **I'm so cool, I'm making my chapters longer. ;D Hollaaaa! xDD 'Kay 'kay, ciao. ;D**  
**

**

* * *

**

**~+~+~Chapter 03~+~+~**

We showered in the small bathroom that next night to get ready for clubbing. We were going to meet Luna down at the Dungeon. She wanted to see how we were already coping. Luna was easy for Emily to empathize with, since Luna had gone through the change as well. The only thing that wasn't so easy was the wanting for the bite. Luna grew up with vampires human; Emily grew up with humans _human_, so she'd be leaving her human life behind for the life of darkness. Luckily, Emily made it clear last night that she wanted the change just as much as I did.

I'd never showered with anyone before until now. It made showering a whole lot more fun! After we'd gotten out, we dried ourselves off with the nearby hanging black towels and tied them around ourselves, walking about the apartment to search for something to wear.

Suddenly the door opened and Luna poked her blonde head in.

"Hello family!" she chimed as she walked in with her usual pink and black lace. She was dressed in a short pink dress with black lace sewn at the hems and pink and black striped stockings with her combat boots. A large pink bow was clipped in her long, whitish hair. Her familiar face was outlined in dark make-up and pink lipstick.

"Luna!" I scolded her in my towel. Emily was taken aback by her sudden appearance as she was still wrapped in her towel as well. She was rummaging through the wardrobe for a dress.

"Jagger," Luna started, ignoring my scolding, "why are you _both_ in towels? You showered together, didn't you?" She crossed her arms and eyed us both mischievously, shaking her head. "You two are so dirty. You're lucky I'm not going to blab on you, only because you're not a kid anymore, Jagger, and neither is she." She pointed her chin at Emily. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please, Luna. As if you wouldn't do the same, and you're not even mated yet," I said, crossing my own arms. Luna rolled her eyes as well.

"Well whatever. Emily!" she said in sing-song as she skipped passed me to Emily, even though she was still in her towel. "So was my brother any good?" she asked. Emily's face flushed a deep crimson. I groaned.

"Luna! You're being a pest. Go wait for us at the Dungeon," I told her.

"We're _bonding_, Jagger. This what girls _do_," Luna said. I glared at my twin.

"Well we're trying to get dressed. Can you at least _bond_ with Emily after she's fully clothed?" I snapped. Luna sighed and rolled her eyes again.

"Whatever. See you at the club, then," she said and hugged my vampiress. She walked towards me and deliberately hit me with her shoulder as she walked out. I sighed heavily.

"Sorry. Luna's a bit …" I twirled my finger by my ear. Emily giggled.

"It's okay. I know," she said, understandingly.

She pulled out a plain, short, black dress with a with a torn, wide, low-cut neck. "Should I add stockings, or no stockings?" she asked me, holding the dress up to her. It was an extremely short dress, maybe just reaching to mid-thigh. I grinned slyly.

"You know my answer. A revealing dress like that? Do you have to ask me?" I teased. She narrowed her eyebrows and grinned slightly.

"Jeez Jagger. Help me out while not being a pervert for once," she retorted with an eye roll and moved over to the dresser to search for some stockings. She pulled out some thin dancing tights and placed the dress and tights on top of the dresser while she searched for her lingerie. She looked up at me. "You gonna stare at me or do you want to get dressed too?"

"Nah I just feel like standing here naked watching you," I replied jokingly. She rolled her eyes.

"Jagger …"

"Okay, okay, I'm getting ready," I said and moved to the dresser as well to pull out some boxers. I put them on underneath the towel and then untied it when I was covered.

"Wear the lacey thong," I said with a laugh.

"Jagger!" she exclaimed.

"Okay! I was just suggesting!"

She muttered, "Jeez …" underneath her breath and I couldn't help but snicker. She was so much fun to tease.

She dressed into her lingerie and then pulled on her tights. I slipped into some black cargo pants, adding a few stud belts to my waist, and pulled on a black Slipknot band tee. I was tying up my combat boots when she was searching around for something. I looked up at her, puzzled.

"Em?"

"I can't find a mirror to do my make-up," she said, and I noticed that in one of her hands was her black Hello Batty make-up bag. A sad smile took place amongst my lips.

"Emmy, I don't have any mirrors. We're vampires," I said slowly. She stopped and slowly looked down, almost ashamed.

"Oh yeah," she said softly.

"It's okay though," I said quickly. "I can get Luna to come back and do whatever you need for you."

Immediately, the door burst open again.

"Say no more! Luna Maxwell, make-up artist, is here!" my sister exclaimed. Emily looked at the both of us strangely.

"How did you —?"

"Super hearing. It's amazing," Luna said proudly. "So you need your make-up done? No problem. More bonding time!" She squealed and bounced over to Emily. I shook my head, grinning, and continued to tie up my boots.

"Okay, so, I'm thinking a dark purple eye shadow with matching lipstick," Luna said, rummaging through Emily's make-up bag. She pulled out some thin sticks, a tube, and then a thin plastic box. Make-up stuff. I walked over to my dresser, picked up my little stick of _guy-liner, _and applied some to my mismatching eyes. Well _I_ was ready to go. Now I had to wait for the girls.

Luna was having a blast dolling Emily up, just like she had on our covenant ceremony. It was nice to see that Emily was so quickly fitting in, that she was so easily accepted to my family.

"Okay well, I'm ready. How long do you think this'll take? I'm _dying_ for a _Bloody_ Mary," I said. Luna scowled and waved me off.

"Leave us then," she said. "We don't need you right now. No one is stopping you from getting your blood." She turned back to Emily and began coating her eyelids with dark purple eye shadow.

I glared, but then rolled my eyes. "Fine. Meet me there. And don't destroy my girlfriend's face," I retorted. Luna scoffed.

"As if. That's basically impossible. Emily's naturally beautiful. You're her boyfriend. You should be more supportive of her looks," Luna shot back. I glanced at Emily, absolutely at a loss of words. Emily merely shrugged and looked back Luna.

I walked out of the room and started for the club, already hearing the pounding music from the underground layer. The Dungeon was _the_ club spot for every vampire, old or young. As soon as I walked in, however, I was greeted by Alexander Sterling and Raven Madison.

"Jagger," Alexander said, surprised.

"Sterling," I prompted back.

"Where's Emily?" asked Raven curiously.

"She's back in the room. Luna's putting on her make-up; Em's still not used to not having her reflection anymore," I explained. Alexander sympathized, but Raven's ears perked up when she heard Luna's name.

"Luna's here?" she asked.

"Yeah, we were going to meet here," I said.

Not too much longer did Luna and Emily traipse through the heavy black curtain, Emily made up beautifully again. She smiled at me as she draped her arm through mine and kissed my lips.

"Ta da! Told you I wouldn't _destroy her face_," Luna said.

"Raven, Alexander, what are you two doing here?" asked Emily, grasping my hand.

"Just clubbing, as per usual," Alexander replied cleverly with a chuckle. Emily smiled. Funny how Alexander could always make Emily smile.

"Alexander, Raven," Luna chimed, looking at the both of them with a tad bit of distaste. Ever since the Graveyard Gala back some years, Luna hadn't wanted to speak to Raven or Alexander. They'd ruined her dream to become mated with Alexander, like she was supposed to. I guess it really upset her too that she and Raven were beginning to bond and it all ended when her plot backfired. Maybe that's why she was thrilled when I introduced her to Emily — she had a girl friend again.

Luna stood next to Emily, and I sensed that protectiveness from her for Emmy. She'd known that Emily and Raven had been friends before she'd been turned and she hadn't liked that. Luna wanted Emily to be her friend, _not_ Raven's.

Raven smiled half-heartedly at the two of them. "Hi Luna. Hi Emmy," she said.

I glanced at Luna. Her eyes were set in a glare.

This was getting ridiculous. I loved my sister to death, but I wasn't going to get caught up in her drama. Not again. Sterling had already made up for leaving Luna at the ceremony by returning Valentine to us, but I guess it didn't exactly make up for Luna.

"Hey baby, let's get something to drink," I whispered in her ear. She looked back at the others and then nodded. I led her away towards the luminescent neon bar.

"Two of my regulars, Nick," I said to the pallid, bald-headed bartender. Nick nodded and took two goblets and filled them with the delicious scarlet liquid I loved so much.

Emily stared as I was handed the two goblets. I handed one to her.

"You need a drink, babe," I told her and I began to guzzle down the blood.

"Jagger I can't," she trembled. I put down my cup, wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, and watched as her hands trembled around the goblet. "I can't."

"Baby you're going to have to. It's who we are," I reasoned softly.

"This is _human_ blood. This is blood that used to run in my veins. The blood of a mortal," she said, shaking her head. She pushed the cup away. "I can't do it."

"You'll get used to it," I said. "Don't worry. It's natural. Besides, Emily, you aren't a human anymore. It shouldn't bother you."

"Yeah, well it does," she snapped, her eyes angry. "Have you forgotten that my _family _and _friends _are still mortal? What if this is there blood? What if I'm drinking _them _right now?" I was taken aback by her sudden outburst. Okay, I'd said the absolute _wrong_ thing.

"Don't worry, babe. This blood comes from blood banks. So we're not killing anyone, if that's what you're so afraid of," Nick said as he polished a goblet.

Emily was still fuming, but she'd calm down a bit. I knew better than to piss her off like that. It always resulted into us being apart for a while, which ached my heart, since I needed her to be in my presence to make me feel better.

She slid off of her barstool and walked away, heading towards the exit. Aw crap. I'd _really_ pissed her off. I quickly jumped from my stool and rushed after her.

"Emily, wait!" I called, trying to reach for her. She effortlessly made her way through the moshing vampires.

"What's going on?" I heard Luna ask out loud. She'd noticed our fight. I saw her chase after Emily as well, Alexander and Raven following closely behind.

"Emily!" I called again, this time more agitated. Okay, so it annoyed _me_ that she wouldn't just let me explain. She'd known this was a part of the vampire life. Did she expect to ignore it? I couldn't understand her. And what was with the sudden change of mood? Surely she couldn't have been that strongly opinionated about the whole blood issue.

Luna caught up to her first. They were near the entrance, and I was getting swallowed in the moshing crowd. I tried to depict what they were saying, but the screams and cheers and singing were too great in my ear. From what I could see, though, Luna was comforting Emily. Leave it to Luna to comfort Emily before me.

Jeez. I really needed to learn to keep my mouth shut at sometimes. I was only trying to open her eyes to the reality of a vampire's life. All I hoped was that I wasn't destroying our relationship, and so soon in the mating.


	4. xxChapter 04xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N:** Alright, well, this chapter's not as long as I would have liked, but beggars can't be choosers, right? (Wait, but they can when they are the writer, yeah? D: I do not know ...) Well, I hope you enjoy and R&R please. (: Thaaaanks. Ciaooo. ;] **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**~+~+~Chapter 04~+~+~**

By the time I reached Luna and Emily, Emily had already calmed down. I had heard Luna coaxing her with, "It's okay, Emmy, really. It's not that big of a deal. You'll come around to it." How was it that she could calm my girlfriend down, and I couldn't? I must be a female thing.

Emily was nodding and actually agreeing with her. "Yeah, you're right. I don't know what's wrong with me. I need to loosen up, have fun."

"That's the spirit!" Luna exclaimed and the two of them saw me pulling from the crowd.

"Feeling better?" I asked, indicating that I'd overhead some of their conversation. Emily sighed and nodded.

"Yes. I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to … _overreact_," she said sheepishly. I gently lifted her chin and smiled.

"It bothered you, and I knew that. It's not your fault," I said.

"And things like this take adjusting to. I know first-hand, as you know," Luna added. Emily nodded again.

"Right. I'll try adjusting. I know I'm going to need to," she said.

And she did. Emily did try adjusting, but the overreactions didn't stop. And they weren't just about blood, either. She'd get crazed about something I dropped on the floor, or if I wasn't cuddling with her, or some weird thing. Things that Emily would never get pissed about.

This had been going on for a couple of weeks and I was growing so sick of it. I tried my best to contain myself, which was hard considering I had the shortest temper in the world, but one day I couldn't take it. The minute snapped at me about dropping my shirt on the floor, I snapped back.

"Why does it matter to you anyway?" I shouted.

"Don't _yell_ at me!" she shrieked. "You have no right to yell at me."

"Me? You're the one who's throwing a hissy fit about me throwing my shit on the ground! Why do you _care_?"

"Jagger Maxwell, I can walk out on you right now if you don't stop," she fumed.

"You haven't even answered my question yet!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms out.

"Shut the fu —"

And she threw up all over me and my naked chest.

She was just as horrified as I was.

"What the fu —?"

Another hurl.

"Emily! What's going on?" I cried, jumping back, dripping with vomit. I rushed her over to the toilet and she continued to barf and barf and barf. I jumped into the shower, clothes and all, to quickly wash off her lunch and breakfast on me and the entire time, she was crying and moaning, confused about what was happening to her. She'd never been so sick in her life, she was saying. What was wrong with her?

"Jagger!" she cried. She hurled back into the toilet. I got out, dripping wet with water now, and crouched down to her, holding her hair back. The ends were dirty and stringy from coming in contact with her vomit.

"Ssh," I hushed, trying to comfort her, "don't talk. Just let it all come out."

Well, that was exactly what she did.

She continued vomiting for another two minutes, no joke. When she was done, I could have sworn she looked skinnier than before. Her eyes were bloodshot and smeared with running make-up. Her breath was rancid too, but what could you expect after throwing up for five minutes? The smell of a daisy?

"Here. Undress and get into the shower," I suggested. She nodded with a whimper and I left her in the bathroom. God the room was a mess. And it stunk too.

Luna bounced into the apartment two minutes later. Her happy smile was suddenly replaced with a look of disgust as she smelled Emily's vomit.

"Jagger! What _happened_?" she exclaimed, covering her strong nose.

"Emily threw up," I said.

"Why?" she asked, surprised. I shrugged.

"Dunno. She's in the shower, washing up."

"And you're dripping wet! What happened to _you_?"

"She threw up on me. I just jumped in the shower to wash of the vomit," I explained.

"You've got to get this place cleaned up. I'll go grab someone for you. Hold on." Luna dashed out the door to find a cleaning person. I was just picking up the shirt I'd dropped that made Emily so angry when Luna appeared again, this time with a maid.

"Got her from the five-star suite on 42nd Street," Luna said proudly. The maid looked hazy, as if she'd been brainwashed. I rolled my eyes and waved her off. Luna commanded the cleaning lady to clean up the mess. The maid gurgled something unintelligible and got to work.

"Problem solved," Luna said with a wide smile.

"Not really. I've still got a really sick girlfriend in the shower," I reminded. Luna's smile dropped to a frown as her eyebrows knitted together in confusion, crossing her arms.

"What could she be sick of? Has she been drinking blood?" she asked.

"You don't throw up for five minutes straight just from not drinking blood," I said knowingly. She rolled her eyes.

"Well I can think of another reason why she's like this, but I'm sure you're not going to like it," she said. My eyebrows knitted together, puzzled.

"What?"

"Jagger, you had sex with Emily, didn't you?" she asked suddenly. I stared at her with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah …"

"Did it ever occur to you that she could be _pregnant_?" she asked. Immediately, my body stopped functioning.

Emily? _Pregnant?_

No. No, no, no, no ….

She couldn't be. She just couldn't be.

"If she's really that sick like you say she is, then you better check with a pregnancy test because, as far as I'm concerned, she's pregnant, and _you're_ stuck with a baby," she said, unsympathetically.

I stared at Luna with horror. I was petrified. I couldn't _possibly_ father a baby already. I was only twenty! These were my clubbing years! I needed to enjoy them, not spend them changing diapers.

"Are you _certain_ that vomiting is a symptom of pregnancy?" I asked, gulping.

"Um, _duh_! Don't you know anything? The mother gets sick, she gets weird diets, her moods are all off … sounding familiar? Besides, don't you remember how Mother was when she was pregnant with Valentine?" she asked.

"_No_, I _don't_ remember, actually," I sneered back at her. Luna merely rolled her eyes.

"Well vampire mothers are the same as human mothers, at least they get the same symptoms, only vampire mothers have it more extreme," she explained. How in the world did Luna know all of this? Was it a girl thing? Did Mother explain this to her? Honestly, sometimes I could never even figure out my own _twin_.

"Well, should we go get a test for her?" I asked. Luna nodded and held out her hand to me.

"Give me the keys to your car and I'll get one for her," she said. I looked at her strangely.

"Just fly over there," I said with an eye roll.

"No. I'm not going to fly back with a pregnancy test in my mouth. I want to get some candy too," she added. I rolled my eyes and walked over to a table piled with miscellaneous papers and objects. I snatched my keys and threw them at her. She caught them in the air swiftly.

Just then, the bathroom door opened and out walked a very worn-out Emily, a black towel wrapped around her body. She stumbled out and noticed the brainwashed cleaning lady.

"Who's that?" she asked with worry, stepping back into the bathroom.

"It's all right. She's just here to clean up your mess," Luna said gently.

"Luna? What are you doing here?"

"Just coming to check up on you. I'm off to get you a pregnancy test," she said. Emily's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"A-a what?"

"That night you fooled around with my brother might have gotten you pregnant," Luna explained. I looked away, shamefully, eyebrows narrowed. I couldn't look at the torn expression on Emily's face. The exact thing she'd been dreading a year and a half ago, that night we'd first "fooled around" in my coffin … she'd been afraid of getting pregnant. That was why she stopped me.

"No. I can't be. I _can't_." She broke into tears, shaking her head, her hands trembling up to her face. "I can't."

"We won't know for sure unless you've taken a test. I'll buy a few, in case some are faulty," Luna suggested and left. The apartment was quiet afterwards, except for Emily's quiet sobs and the squishing of the sponge from the cleaning lady on the ground, wiping up Emily's mess.

I'd finally mustered up the courage to look at her. She was staring off into space, still crying, eyes bloodshot again. She was still shaking her head, mumbling, "I can't. I can't." I was starting to wonder whether this mating thing was a good idea at all. After I'd become mated with her, things hadn't gone anywhere but downwards. I wasn't sure why. I imagined our relationship ten thousand times different. Why wasn't it working out anymore? Why did I feel like I was pushing her away?

It was having sex with her, that's what ruined it. It was getting her pregnant. Would condoms have worked for vampires? Would birth control pills have done it? I didn't know. I wasn't expert on vampire pregnancies like Luna was. All I knew was that Emily wasn't thrilled about having a baby no more than I was.

I walked over to her, walking over the cleaning lady, and gently touched her arm. She briefly winced and I withdrew immediately. Aw kill me now. I'd ruined everything. _Damn me and my sperm!_

"Emmy?" I said softly.

"I can't … I can't …" she muttered.

"Don't worry. You won't be. Maybe you ate something bad. Maybe you really are just sick," I said. "You aren't pregnant. Don't worry."

She finally stopped shaking her head, but her trembling didn't stop. However, she did look up at me, tears still pooling at the edges of her beautiful brown eyes.

"Jagger, I don't want a baby. Not now. I can't take care of one. I'm … afraid," she admitted in a whisper. I embraced her in my arms, and this time she didn't wince. Instead, she burst into more bawling in my chest, and I rubbed her arms comfortingly.

_Hurry up, Luna,_ I thought. _We need to prove that Emmy and I _aren't_ going to be parents!_


	5. xxChapter 05xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N:** I am failing at making my chapters long. DDD: Okay, I'm going to try and my chapters a lot longer than _this _from now on. If not, then shoot me — PSYCH! Don't shoot me, you crazies! OH! Speaking of crazies, I WANTWANTWANT to see that moooovieeee. (8 Yeah okay, waaaay off topic. So, enjoy the chapter (sorreh it's short. DD: Waahz) and R&R pleeeeasse! (: Thanks bunches! ;D **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**~+~+~Chapter 05~+~+~**

Emily locked herself in the bathroom, crying and crying and crying, but I wasn't sure if she was crying because she _was_ pregnant, or because she wasn't. She hadn't revealed the results yet, so Luna and I were left wondering what was going on.

"Maybe she doesn't know how to pee on the stick," Luna suggested.

"I _do_ know how to pee on the stick!" Emily shouted from the other side, using her super hearing. We heard her sigh heavily and the door finally unlocked. Luna and I watched her with anticipation.

"It's … _positive,_" she whispered, and burst into tears once again. My body was frozen as Luna rushed over to Emily, holding her close to her, rocking her back and forth in comfort.

I couldn't _believe_ it.

No way could I possibly be a father. I couldn't do it. I only knew how to have fun. I was reckless. I was irresponsible. I only wanted to club. I couldn't parent. I couldn't teach a kid anything. Emily thought _she_ was afraid? Hell, at least she was responsible.

"Did you try all of them?" I asked softly. Emily held up a single white test with a plus sign colored in. I cringed.

"This is the last one. Each one read the same," she said, sniffling. "Jagger, how can we do this? I can't carry a baby!"

"I'll help you out," Luna said. "You guys won't be alone."

"But what will my dad think? My mom? My friends? I'm not even married!"

"You're parents were young when you were born too," I reminded, but it didn't seem to help.

"My dad didn't want this for me. He knew he'd made a mistake. Both of my parents did. They didn't want me following in their footsteps, and that's exactly what I did!" she exclaimed. Luna hushed her.

"Shh … Emmy calm down. It's okay. We'll sort through this," she soothed.

"But how?" I asked softly, knitting my eyebrows together. "She's already pregnant. We can't just take it back and …" I stopped. An idea had hatched. We couldn't take it back, but that didn't mean we couldn't get _rid_ of it.

"Absolutely _not_," Luna and Emily said in unison after I'd suggested my idea.

"How could you think of _killing_ an unborn baby?" Emily exclaimed. "That's worse than giving birth to one!"

"No way, Jagger. I won't allow Emily to have an abortion," Luna said.

"What will Mom and Dad think, then, when they find out that I got my girlfriend pregnant, hmm? They're going to _flip_, Luna," I said.

"They don't have to know," Luna said. "Why don't you give the baby up for adoption?"

"Who's going to want a vampire baby?" Emily cried.

"You'd be surprised how many vampires there are lingering around the world. Didn't you realize this at your covenant ceremony? All of our family and friends — all of them _vampires_," Luna said. Emily pondered for a bit, sniffling, and then looked at me.

"We _could_ give it up for adoption," she suggested. I didn't even really think about the decision. Anything was better than _raising_ a kid. I nodded with agreement.

"Alright. If you want to give it up for adoption, then we will. I just don't want to be stuck with a baby," I grumbled.

"What if it isn't as bad as you two think? I mean, yeah, you're young and you want to just enjoy life with each other. But you guys are acting as if having a baby would mean the end of the world," Luna said. Emily glared at the ground while I stared at Luna.

"I can't _raise_ a baby, Luna," I said. "I'm not the parenting type. You know that. I _hate_ kids. The bug the shit out of me."

"Like Valentine, huh?" Luna said sarcastically.

"He's my brother. That's different. Besides, he was into the stuff we were into as well."

"Well, this baby will grow up with you two as parents. Emily is the coolest girl in the world. I'd love having her as my mother. If you like Valentine because he's your family, then what's stopping you from liking your baby, your _offspring_? It's your family too," she said.

"It's too big a responsibility. We're just not ready to become parents," Emily said softly. I nodded.

"Right. We can't do it, Luna, you've got to understand." I looked back at Emily. "I guess adoption is the only way we're going to go about this." Emily nodded with agreement.

"Thanks for your support, Luna," she said, hugging my sister. Luna nodded solemnly. I guess she was really against us giving up our baby. Oh well. This was our problem, and I was glad Emily and I were on the same page.

"You're sure you want to give up this baby?" she whispered. "You'll be _parents_. An adorable little gothic baby … can you imagine? And it'll be _yours_. I'll be an aunt!"

"That's exactly what we're afraid of: being parents," I said. "Like we said, we aren't ready."

"You're right, you're right. I'm being selfish. Sorry," Luna said. "The thought of a baby just excites me. I love the little creatures." She squealed. Emily arched an eyebrow at her and chuckled.

"If you love them so much, then why don't you have one?" she asked. Luna scowled away from her.

"Because the one person who I'd really love to have a baby with won't want to," she said.

"Who —? Oh …" Emily bit her lip.

Luna was referring to Alexander Sterling. Since he was with Raven, and madly in love with her, the chances of having a baby with her were dead at zero.

"Yeah. After all, he _was_ supposed to be mated with me when I turned eighteen, but _nooo …_ He had to back out because we didn't 'know' each other and that we didn't 'like' each other. As if. I sure as hell knew that I liked him." She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Even if he is mated to _Raven Madison_, that doesn't mean I still can't get little flings in here and there."

"Luna!" Emily gasped. I smirked. Same old Luna.

Luna looked at Emily nonchalantly. "What?" she said with a shrug. "What's a little charm going to do? Besides, whatever Raven doesn't know won't hurt her."

"You're such a whore," I teased. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Whatever they think, Alexander is rightfully mine. Just ask my parents," she laughed.

"You're beginning to sound like Lavender Lamb," Emily mentioned.

"Who?"

"Oh God. Not her …" I groaned.

"Hey, she's my friend now. Besides, she's way over you," Emily said.

"Lavender … is she that girl you were telling me about? The one who was obsessed over you?" Luna asked.

"Yeah. The one who went out with Raymond Ravinski," I added. Luna's face contorted with disgust.

"Oh _God_! _Raymond Ravinski?_ Are you serious?" Emily laughed.

"Oh I know that story," she said, looking at me.

"He was so … _weird_! He copied everything Jagger did, and even tried to use his pick-up lines on _me._ Sorry but, Jagger has the corniest pick-up lines on the face of the planet," she said. I scowled.

"I do not. They charm Emily." She rolled her eyes.

"As if. I only love you because you come from a wealthy family," she said. It was my turn to roll my eyes as Luna giggled.

"You didn't _know _I came from a wealthy family until we were already dating," I said. She sighed.

"Okay fine. I love you because you are corny," she admitted sheepishly. I grinned.

"I know."

"You guys are dorks. Oh! The floor's clean! And it smells a hell of a lot better in here than before," Luna said, and then quickly added, "No offense, Em." Emily shook her head.

"What can I say? I'm … _pregnant_," she grumbled.

Luna left to "return" the maid back to her real job and, while she was gone, I noticed Emily placing her dainty hands on her flat stomach, smoothing out her shirt.

"I just can't believe this actually happened. The _first_ time I have sex and — boom — I'm pregnant." She sighed. "Maybe I should have waited …"

"This didn't happen because it was your first time having sex," I said to her, placing a hand on her elbow, looking down at her. "We just did it at the wrong time. This is natural, I guess."

"It's just … so unbelievable. It's ridiculous. I'm stuck with a baby. Whoop-dee-doo," she said sarcastically, and I could see the tears returning to her eyes. I pressed her close to my chest and hushed her gently, running my fingers through her hair as she continued to sob.

These nine months were going to be very, very long.


	6. xxChapter 06xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N:** That was weird. When I uploaded this file, the entire text was bold before I got to edit it. o.0 Okaay. I hate it when it does that, whether it be bold or half bold or all italicized or half italicized ... ya'll get the picture. Anyway, gosh am I TIRED. I'm going to go to bed after I finish posting this. I don't care if Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood is going to be on in half an hour, I'm going to BED! (x Anywahoozles ... I hope you enjoy. (: R&R please. Thaaank youuu. ^-^ Ciao. ;D **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**~+~+~Chapter 06~+~+~**

These past three months had been tough and long, just like I'd predicted. Emily and I constantly fought and we'd resorted to blaming the other for her pregnancy. She even left with Raven and Alexander for a while, just to get away, which really stung and pissed me off even more. I threw rages and practically destroyed my apartment. I'd become an animal, the blood-thirsty vampire I knew I was, hunting and killing like it was nothing, sucking people dry of their blood. I couldn't help myself. I couldn't stand it when Emily left me, especially when she was with Sterling and Raven.

But when she came back, we made up and remained good to each other. My rages had calmed and she stopped leaving me. By the time she came back, I could slightly see a little baby bump where her flat stomach used to be. The baby was growing.

Ever since Emily came back, Luna made me promise that I would just do whatever Emily wanted, since it would make things a lot more easier. Well, things were easier said than done, but I agreed.

**xXx**

Emily and I walked the city streets, hand in hand, the sky dark and twinkling with white stars. She'd wanted to head down to Hot Gothics for some new tapers and wanted me to help her pick some out. However, as we were just about to arrive at the store, coming up from the block were none of than Trevor Mitchell and … Brian Farson?

Emily stopped in her tracks, as did I. Seeing the two of them together baffled me. I mean, don't get me wrong; they made the perfect duo. But Emily's and Brian's school was rivaled with Trevor's. I guess they bonded with each other in later life.

"Emmy?" called Brian with surprise. Of course the jock would only call out to my girlfriend. He probably still had a thing for her, which was why I never really became fond of him, like Emily had.

"Brian!" Emily exclaimed and tore from my side. I hid my cringe at the sight of them embracing, wanting to rip her off of him and head into the store.

Trevor caught up with Brian eventually, but refused to make eye contact with me, probably because we weren't on good terms either. If only Luna were here; that'd make things all the more interesting.

Brian and Emily were talking for_ever_. Trevor seemed to think the same. They talked about how each other were (of course Emily was lying about her entire story, well, at least she was leaving out anything vampire-related), how school was going … the usual stuff you asked an old friend.

I was just about to walk into the store without her when Brian said to Emily: "So, Em … you're looking … great." I'd spun around immediately and realized he had noticed Emily's baby bump. He'd thought she'd just gained weight and I saw that she was looking quite embarrassed.

"Oh, um … thanks?" Her response was indeed a question. She placed her hands over her bump. Brian caught on. His blue eyes widened with shock.

"Oh, Em … I … I mean … Are … Did … Is …?"

Stammer. Stammer. Stammer.

It was probably in his best interest to just stop talking, and he realized that too. He immediately shut his mouth, his face turning beet red. Trevor looked at him strangely.

"Dude …" he said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Emily's and Brian's eyes remained locked on each other. I glared.

"Emmy?" I beckoned, motioning her to come. She finally broke her gaze with Brian and looked at me, nodding. She began to walk over to me when Brian grasped her arm. Anger surged through my veins like electric volts.

"Wait, Emily," he said softly. "Are you —?" He cut himself off, unable to say the word. Emily's face expressed extreme sorrow as she answered him with a nod.

"Yeah, I am," she quivered. Brian's hand dropped to his side, shocked. She turned to walk towards me, waving at him over her shoulder, and grabbing my hand again. Brian was still staring as we walked inside.

"Didn't think I'd see them ever again," I seethed.

"Brian's upset. He's upset that I'm pregnant. He's disappointed," she said, sorrowfully.

I scoffed. "Yeah he's upset. He's upset that he couldn't have gotten you pregnant, instead of me."

"What?" she asked suddenly, whipping her head towards me.

"He knows I got you pregnant. The guy's a prick. He wanted you for himself," I growled. She glared and her breathing became heavy.

"What is _wrong_ with you? He's upset because this shouldn't have happened! He's upset because he knows I was too young. And he does _not_ want me for himself! Get over yourself, Jagger! The world does not revolve around you," she cried. A couple of Hot Gothics shoppers turned towards us with curiosity.

"_Nothing_ is wrong with _me_," I hissed violently. She turned away and stormed out of the store. I quickly followed her, but she was no where in sight. She'd flown away.

Silently cursing every word I knew, I raced towards my hearse and sped off for the Coffin Club. I couldn't leave my car on the streets of Downtown. Believe it or not, there were people who would be willing to get their hands on a car like mine. Unlike the people from Raven Madison's hometown, or Emily's, their were dark city-slickers here.

I flew down to the apartment — not literally, but the pace at which I ran at, I might as well have been. Emily and I weren't going to go through this again. We were having way too many problems. Never before had we had so many problems. What if changing her hadn't been the best idea after all?

I checked the apartment and saw she wasn't in there. Next I checked the Dungeon. I searched through the crowds of moshing vampires and finally found her at the bar, drinking goblets of blood. I sighed with relief and started towards her, however with caution. Relief because at least she was drinking blood like she was supposed to, and I'm sure the vampire baby needed the blood nourishment, and caution because she could lash out at me at any second. However by the looks of her state at the bar, she didn't seem so fired up like she had at the store.

"Emmy?" I asked behind her. She turned around, wiping her red mustache off with the back of her hand.

"Hi," she said, calmly. Oh good, the rage was over. Her tone told me she'd known what she'd done. She was apologetic.

"You're drinking blood," I mentioned, eyeing the goblet. Nick came around and instantly served me a goblet.

"That she is. She's a good girl," he teased, sliding me the cup and ruffling her hair. She scowled and resumed drinking.

"I figure the baby will need it, and while I'm at it I probably will too," she said with a shrug. I nodded.

"I'm sorry about what happened in the store. I've just been getting so … so _angry_, and all the time," she said, as if I hadn't noticed. I nodded understandingly though, being careful not to piss her off again.

"You've only been changed for three months. Maybe you haven't adjusted yet," I suggested.

"I think it's the baby. Pregnant women tend to go overboard with their emotions, at least human pregnant women do. I'm pretty sure the same applies for vampires," Emily said.

"Oh, it does," said Nick, overhearing our conversation while cleaning out a goblet. Emily and I briefly glanced his way before she continued.

"Whatever happens, though, I still love you. I know I've left and thrown fits, but I'm not going to stop loving you. I really do want to stay with you. I guess leaving for a while sort of calms me down. I'm so overwhelmed right now," she said. I took a drink from my goblet before agreeing with her.

"Okay. I understand. I'm just glad to hear that you won't be leaving me for good," I chuckled. She chuckled in return and wrapped her hands around her goblet.

"I think I'm overwhelmed because I don't know what to do with the baby. Being with it for three months, I know it doesn't really seem that long, but to me it feels like an eternity. I think I've sort of bonded with it," she admitted. I almost choked on my blood.

_Oh no,_ I thought to myself, _please, please, please don't tell me she's considering _keeping_ the baby. We had an agreement! _

We were going to put the baby up for adoption, no questions asked. We agreed that we weren't ready to parent _anything. _

"I've been thinking a lot about what Luna said to us that one day we found out about, well, this baby. And I thought about today with Brian's encounter. I don't know what to decide."

"If this is about keeping the baby, Emily, we've _already_ decided. We're not keeping it, remember?" I said, firmly. She looked away and into her goblet, nodding.

"Yeah, I know, but now I'm not sure. What if we _do_ make good parents? What if we're being too hard on ourselves?" she asked.

My heart was beating erratically, but in a bad way. I wasn't excited for anything now. I was shaking my head with my eyes shut.

"No. Emily, I thought we agreed —"

"Jagger, I _know_. This is just how I'm feeling right now. Besides, this is my baby too," she said.

"But you're living with me, remember? If you decide to keep the baby, then that means I'm going to have to help raise it."

"Well your its father. Of course you'd have to help," she said.

"Which is exactly why I don't want to keep it. If we put it up for adoption, it'll make things so much easier. We can wait until we're older and married."

Emily sighed heavily and took a gulp from her goblet. "You know what? I don't want to discuss this right now. Every time the baby subject comes up, we end up screaming at each other. Let's not do that now. I just want to be happy," she said. I sighed as well and half-smiled.

"I want you to be happy too," I said softly and placed a hand over hers. "Do you want to go back to Hot Gothics and buy your tapers?" I suggested. She shook her head.

"No, we can do that tomorrow. Right now, I just want to dance with my boyfriend." She chuckled and slid off of her stool and pulled me towards the dance floor. I willingly obliged, eager to get back into the way things used to be.

Emily could mosh as hard as she used to, for fear of hurting the baby in any way. She danced during all of the slower songs and had to sit out for some of the really fast ones. Still, she seemed content as a bloody cucumber, which made me feel better. However, what didn't make me feel better was the fact that now she was suddenly thinking of actually _keeping_ the baby. I couldn't let her do that. There had to be a way to convince her to give it up. I couldn't let her keep it. I didn't want her to keep it. _I didn't want to be a father._


	7. xxChapter 07xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N:** YES. Finally, a longer chapter! I AM SO COOL! 8DD Okay well, I really needs to get off the computer and get to bed. School tomorrow. Yuck. BUT ONLY FIVE MORE WEEKS TOMORROW! HALLELUJAH! Ahhh I'm so relieved. Okay well, here's the awesomely-long chapter seven. I hopes you enjoys. (: R&R please because your reviews are the most wonderful things of the face of the planet (well, next to sliced bread). Thaaaankayouuu. ^-^ Ciao.**-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**~+~+~Chapter 07~+~+~**

The longer Emily was pregnant, the more fond she was becoming of the baby, which agitated me. She was doing the exact thing I didn't want her to do, and I couldn't tell her not to do that or else she'd get upset and leave me again, and I didn't want _that_. She continued talking about the baby as if we were keeping it and I had to remind her that we were giving it up for adoption. She'd reply with a sigh and say, "Yeah, but …" and then continue talking about the baby. However, reminding her was all I could do, and I couldn't even do a lot of that because that would also piss her off.

Emily was barely entering her second trimester. October had arrived and a lot of vampires had come into town to party at the Dungeon. Since this was the month of Halloween, our ghoulish race was excited and loved getting together.

Emily and I awoke from our daily slumber and got out of the coffin. While we stretched, we heard a knock on the door. Curiously, I walked over in my black pajama bottoms and opened the door, only to be met by Sterling's old butler, Jameson.

"Good evening, Mr. Maxwell," he said, dressed black suit. I nodded my reply.

"Hey," I said. Jameson took out an envelope from inside of his blazer and handed it to me. It was blood red and inscribed to Emily and I in black cursive.

"This is for you. Alexander wanted me to give to you. You will excuse him for handing it to you through me. After all, he's only just awoken," he said. I shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah sure. After all, we've just woken up too," I replied, tossing my head back Emily's direction. Jameson grinned.

"Very well. We hope you two can attend, then," he said and the creepy man walked off.

"Who was it, baby?" asked Emily, coming out of the bathroom. I held up the envelope.

"Sterling's butler came to drop this off. I guess it's an invitation," I said. Emily's face lit up with excitement.

"An invitation? For what?" she asked, traipsing towards me to get a look at the letter. She peered over my arm as I tore open the envelope and read the letter inside:

_**You've been invited to attend Alexander Sterling's and Raven Madison's Halloween Gathering on October 31 at 8 o'clock pm. The party will be held on Benson Hill. Costumes not required, but welcomed!**_

"A Halloween party? Oh that's going to be so much fun!" Emily squealed, jumping up and down in her short, black, lacey nighty that I could very well see her underwear through, and also the baby bump. "Should we get costumes? I do want to dress up."

I tore my eyes away from the baby bump. It always made me shudder inside knowing that she carried an offspring of_ mine_.

"Sure. Whatever you want, babe," I said. Her eyes lit up excitedly as she gripped my arm.

"Stellar! Okay, we have to start thinking of costume possibilities. I wonder if Luna got an invite. Probably, since Alexander still wants to make nice with her … I should ask her to come over and help us out …." She continued to babble on and on about what to wear, and I watched her, pacing the room, throwing her hands in the air, placing them on her hips, clapping them together, tapping her chin … she was so cute! I couldn't help but chuckle.

"What?" she asked as she picked up her cell phone to text my sister. I shook my head.

"You're just adorable is all," I replied nonchalantly. She bit her lip and blushed, which made me smile even wider.

"Oh Jagger," she said with an eye roll.

"What? It's true. Did she get one?" I pointed my chin to her phone. Emily looked down to read her new message.

"Yeah, she did. She's coming over right now," she said as she typed a reply. Two minutes later, Luna waltzed into the room, looking refreshed with all of her make-up and fully dressed. Luna looked at me, topless in just pajama bottoms, and Emily in her nighty.

"Well, that's sexy," she teased Emily, referring to her clothing. Emily rolled her eyes.

"Jagger picked it out when we went to Hot Gothics the other day," she said. Luna tossed her gaze back at me, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, you did good, brother. Of course you had to pick the most revealing lingerie in the store. You just wanted to see every inch of her humongous boobs, didn't you?" she scowled. I grinned and shrugged, stuffing my hands in my pockets.

"Hey, I'm a guy. What can I say?" I said, cocking my head. Emily rolled her eyes.

"So how's the baby doing?" Luna asked, walking over to Emily and rubbing her belly. I winced and looked away. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Emily look at me sadly. She'd noticed my reaction and she sadly smiled at Luna.

"It's doing fine," she replied.

"How long?"

"It'll be four months the seventeenth," Emily answered, placing her hand on the side.

"Are you still thinking about putting it up for adoption?" Luna asked anxiously. I spun around, crossing my arms over my chest.

"We _are_ putting it up for adoption," I said suddenly. Emily looked down and Luna stared at me firmly.

"Jagger …"

"I told you, Luna, I don't want a baby!" I exclaimed.

"Maybe _you_ don't, but what about Emmy?" she retorted.

"She doesn't want one either," I spat. Luna glared.

"Are you sure about that?" She turned back to Emily and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Do you still want to put the baby up for adoption?"

"Well, I am young and I may not be ready for a baby …" she started.

"See?" I cut in. Luna shot a glare at me.

"… but I've been thinking about my life with the baby. I am fond of babies. They're a lot of fun. Very busy, but I do enjoy them. I'm beginning to think that maybe I would like to try being a mother."

"_Emily!"_ I gasped.

"_She's_ carrying the baby, Jagger. It isn't just your decision. If anyone's decision counts more, it's the mother's," Luna said.

"But we agreed!" I cried.

"It doesn't matter! She's the mother. Her word is the ultimate decision. If Emily wants to keep the baby, then she'll keep it," Luna countered. Fuming, I turned to Emily. She looked at me sadly.

"Why can't we give it a try?" she asked softly.

"_You_ were the one who was so upset that you were pregnant, and now you're happy about it? I don't get you!" I exclaimed.

"Jagger! Chill out! I'll take her away if I need to," my sister suggested.

"No!" I spat. "She's not leaving again."

"Jagger you're becoming too controlling. You _do_ need to calm down," Emily said, stepping forward. I glared at her.

"We're not keeping the baby," I said.

"It's not your choice to make," she said back. "Luna's right; I'm the mother. My word is final. I don't even know for sure if I want to keep it or not. I'm still on the fence about it, but if I do decide to keep it, you're going to have to just suck it up."

"I do _not_ want to father a baby!" I hissed.

"Then I'll leave," Emily growled.

"Where will you _go_?"

"She'll come with me. We'll go back to Romania where Mom and Dad can help support her. _They'll_ welcome a new baby," Luna said. Emily widened her eyes at Luna's offer.

"Romania?" she asked, surprised.

"They don't even know I've gotten her pregnant! If I never tell them, how will they accept it?" I asked.

"Do you not know your parents at all?" Luna asked in disgrace. "They'll accept the baby, but knowing that you flat-out refused to help father it, I highly doubt they'll accept _you_."

I growled, clenching my fists together. Emily reached an arm out towards me, Luna hesitant behind her.

"Jagger," she said softly. She fingered the pewter skeleton dangling from her ear, my token of love for her. "At least think about it. You may think you'll be unable to father the baby now, but you may be wrong. I think you'd make a great father."

I unclenched my fists and the anger slowed drained from my body. I sighed heavily, shutting my eyes tightly, before looking down at her pleading face.

"How do you know? You know what kind of person I am. I'm not the parenting type," I said. She reached up to cup my jaw with one of her hands and rubbed her thumb against my cheek. A beautiful smile danced across her lips.

"I know you can be so loving and caring and protective. Those are qualities that are very fitting for a father," she whispered. My heart jumped hearing her words. Loving, caring, and protective? Was I really?

I peered over Emily's head at Luna. She was smirking, her arms folded across her chest, leaning against my coffin.

"So, what about costumes to Alexander's party? I don't know about you guys, but I know I want to wear something sexy," she said. Emily looked back at her and laughed, bringing a smile to my face as well.

**xXx**

I still wasn't fond of the whole keeping the baby idea, but Emily was definitely leaning towards that option, and there was really nothing I could do to change her mind. Each day she talked about how she hoped the baby would turn out. She didn't mind about it's gender; either one would satisfy her. She wanted it to have my natural blue eyes and her natural black hair.

Blood wasn't an issue for her any more. She was drinking it like it was a tall glass of milk, or a bottle of water. It didn't bother her, which was good. One less problem I had to stress about. She still did not prefer _feeding_ on people; she'd rather drink from my vials or from the Dungeon's blood bank supply.

I had brought up the issue of telling her parents about the baby and what she would do. She was hesitant when she answered this. She wasn't sure how she would break the news to them. I didn't know her mother at all, but from what I understood about Blake Payne was that he was a hard-ass when it came to guys. I was grateful that he still liked me, even after I'd done some stuff to hurt his only daughter, but I guess Emily had something to do with that. She probably persuaded him to continue liking me, but perhaps he really didn't deep down inside. I'd never know.

So breaking the news to Blake was something I thought Emily should worry about. He was the kind of guy who'd get all riled up if he found out his daughter had gotten knocked up before marriage, and that was exactly what happened. He was going to strongly disappointed.

"I guess I'm just going to have to tell it to him straight as it is," Emily said when we were discussing this in the Downtown cemetery. I'd decided to take her out and venture our old spot. We hadn't been there since she'd graduated. "He's not going to like it, but there's no other way. I can't hide his grandchild from him. And, I may be young, but by the time the baby is born, I'll be nineteen. I'm an adult now. I can do as I please. And I'm not living under his roof anymore, so that makes things a little easier."

"But he thinks you're at school. What if he asks how you will support it?" I asked her.

"I'll tell him that Luna will help me so that I won't have to drop out of school," she said. "I want him to think that I'll be able to handle this."

"And your mom?" Emily rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"She'll be outraged, I already know. I can see her face now, horrified that her eighteen-year-old goth daughter got herself knocked up. I'm not so much worried about her. I've been a disappointment to her my entire life. It's my dad I'm more worried about," she said. "Luckily he's still touring. He actually should be back before the baby is born. I should probably tell him while the news is still fresh."

"You've been pregnant for almost four months. I wouldn't say the news is still fresh," I said. Emily sighed.

"Well, he'll have to know some time. I just don't want him to see me when he comes back with a huge belly and not knowing beforehand that I'm pregnant," she said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I agreed. "When will you tell your parents?" She thought about this for a while.

"I don't know. I guess I should tell them by the end of the week. I won't be looking forward to it, but at least it'll be done with," she said with a heavy sigh. I reached for her hand and squeezed it.

"What will you tell them about the adoption? Will you mention it?" I asked, hitting the sketchy subject.

"I don't want to. Jagger, I'm actually really looking forward to this baby being born. I think I want to keep it," she admitted. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Luna had said it wasn't my decision to make and that whatever Emily decided was what would be. I didn't like to think about having a baby, but I really had no choice, and I tried my hardest to refrain from arguing with her. I was sick of arguing. I just wanted to enjoy my time with my girlfriend.

"We should talk about this later," I said finally, switching the topic. "I just want to enjoy this night with you." I lifted my goblet of blood gently knocked it against hers for a toast. Emily nodded.

"Okay. New subject. Alexander and Raven's party. What are we going to wear?" she asked excitedly. I grinned. Well, the topic was better than baby business. However, if Emily really did decide to keep it, I knew that I'd just have to live with it. I absolutely despised the idea of her leaving with Luna to Romania to live with my parents so they could support her, and the idea of my parents not accepting me because I refused to father a child I didn't want. I wanted Emily to stay, and I wanted my parents' acceptance. If we kept the baby, then I'd have no choice but to play the father role for the rest of my long life.


	8. xxChapter 08xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N:** Okay here's the next chapter. Not much to say, but enjoy. (: R&R pleeeeease. Thaaaaaaaaanks bunches. ;D **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**~+~+~Chapter 08~+~+~**

Emily had decided she wanted to be someone from The Nightmare Before Christmas, but she couldn't decide which pairing she wanted to do. She was torn between Jack Skellington and a spiced-up Sally, or Oogie Boogie and a sultry Mrs. Claus. Luna really liked the idea of being someone from Nightmare, so she decided she'd be Zero, her favorite character.

Emily had also called her parents about the baby, well, she called her dad about the baby, since she he was too far away to see in person. She saw it fit to go to her mother in person to tell her about her pregnancy, and also to meet me. I'd never met Heather Payne, nor knew what she looked like. I only knew from Emily that she'd gotten her short stature and larger-than-usual chest from her.

"She's going to freak out about you too, I'm warning you now," Emily said, "but it doesn't seem right that she's lived all this time not formally meeting you. Just be prepared for an outburst. The woman is total white-bread material." I nodded, chuckling.

"Don't worry, I'm prepared," I said with a wink.

She dressed in neon pink stockings and an oversized black sweatshirt that was torn at the neck to create an off-the-shoulder style.

"This is the only thing I own that will hide my baby bump. I can't show her just yet," she explained. She pulled on a pair of short patent leather boots with a tall stiletto heel while I quickly dressed into my black skinny jeans, a plain black shirt, and black Creepers. Emily had learned had to do her make-up on her own, so while she was doing that, I ruffled my hair and grabbed for her purse and my leather motorcycle jacket. I stuck my car keys and my cell phone in my pocket started for the door. Emily was ruffling her black and blonde Scene hair, following me. She sighed heavily.

"Time to meet my mom."

**xXx**

These streets were way too familiar, I realized, when I drove the hearse down a picture-perfect neighborhood. I knew I'd been here before, and it suddenly hit me when I saw _that_ house, that I realized that this was the town Raven Madison used to live in.

"You used to live here?" I asked as we drove up to one large, peach-colored house. Emily peered out the window and nodded.

"Yup, home sweet home."

"That's actually quite … _ironic_," I started slowly. Emily looked at me curiously.

"Why is it ironic?" she asked.

"Do you remember the people who used to live in _that_ house?" I asked, pointing to the house on the left of Emily's mother's. It had a detached garage and was just as big. Emily pondered as she knitted her eyebrows together, staring at the house ahead of us.

"Well, I do remember they had a little boy who was a complete science nerd. The family was out of town often, but I think they were scientists or something too."

"What was the boy's name?" I asked. It couldn't be … This little be couldn't have been one of Valentine's human "friends".

"Um … I'm pretty sure it was _Henry_. I know it started with an H," she answered.

Henry.

Yup. That was it.

"Jagger, why?" Emily's voice rang through my thoughts.

"That was the house where Luna and I stayed back when Raven was still human. You remember how I told you that Luna tried to get Alexander to herself and when she went out with Trevor, the guy with Brian when we were at Hot Gothics," I explained. Emily's eyes widened.

"You stayed _there_? And Raven lives around here?" she gasped. I nodded.

"Luna and I stayed in the kid's tree house. But Raven doesn't live on this side of town. She used to live more south."

"By the golf courthouse? I can't believe it!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, me either. I was living next door to a hot Scene girl for a while and never even knew it," I said with a grin. Emily giggled and leaned towards me while I wrapped my arm around her.

"I know! I didn't know how close I was to my future vampire family," she said. "Why didn't you camp out in my backyard instead of Henry's?" I grinned and nuzzled my nose against hers. Suddenly, our lips met and we kissed for a while. It wasn't anything rough, but more gentle and slow. Emily parted from me.

"Aw man. Emmy …" I whined. She chuckled.

"Come on, Jagger, we're going to have to face my mother sooner or later," she said.

"Maybe later," I suggested. Her eyebrows narrowed with a grin.

"Jagger."

"Okay, okay," I said, taking the keys out of the ignition. Emily clutched her bag and stepped out into the night. I followed her and locked the hearse. She led me up the cement walk and to a tall wooden door with a large stained-glass window in the middle.

"Wealthy mom, huh? Hell, why'd you leave?" I asked, grinning and crossing my arms as I leaned against one of the cement pillars. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh please. Don't even start," she grumbled as she rang the doorbell.

"It's not too late, is it?" I asked.

"It's only nine thirty," she replied, checking her cell phone. "Besides, when else could we come? One in the morning?"

I was about to reply when the locks on the other side of the door clicked. The door opened and on the other side was a short woman blonde hair in a messy bun. She was dressed in a black pencil dress, as if she'd just come back from a business meeting or something. However, I could definitely tell the resemblance between Emily and her mother. They may not of had the same hair and eye color, but their faces were very similar. So Emily had gotten her beautiful looks from her mom. I could also see what Emily meant when she'd said she'd gotten her body structure from her mom. In addition to Ms. Payne's short height, her bust was also immense. I tried my hardest not to stare. Hey, I can't help it; I'm a guy.

Her mom's bright blue eyes were wide with shock at the sight of her daughter and gothic boyfriend.

"Emily," she said, surprised. "What are you doing here, and so late?"

"Hi Mom," Emily replied. "Um … we've actually got something to tell you, and it's really important." Emily's thumbs were fumbling.

"We?"

"This is my boyfriend, Jagger Maxwell, Mom. Jagger, Heather Lange," Emily introduced.

Oh. Her last name _wasn't_ Payne. Thank God I hadn't addressed her yet.

Heather Lange looked up at me and almost yelped. She fixed a strand a hair behind her ear and nervously glanced me up and down.

"Your _boyfriend_, Emily?" she asked her daughter, the shocked expression on her face.

Okay. Was it time to go yet?

Emily sighed heavily. This was what she'd been expecting. Her mother questioning her again.

"Yeah, Mom. Can we come in, please?" she asked, trying to be polite. Well, she was doing a good job. I, myself, was trying hard not to sneer at the woman.

Heather hesitated and glanced at me one last time before reluctantly agreeing.

"Wipe your feet," she said as she let us in. Her eyes followed me as I walked passed her and she shut the door. Emily's old house was really big, and really white. The walls, the carpet, the furniture … everything _white_. It's no wonder Emily left this sterilized place.

Heather led us into a family room where two white love seats were facing each other, separated by a mahogany coffee table. A large painting of a meadow was hung over a white brick fireplace. She sat down and Emily pulled me towards the sofa across from her. Heather crossed her legs and cupped her knee, her red lips pursed.

"So, Emily, was it that you must tell me?" she asked. "Something that was too important to say over the phone?"

I narrowed my eyebrows. God the woman was rude as hell. She hadn't seen her daughter in two years, until Emily's graduation, and she was talking to her like she was nothing.

"Yeah, way important," Emily muttered. Heather arched an eyebrow and waited for Emily to break the news. Emily sighed heavily. "Well, Mom, I'm four months pregnant."

Heather's eyes slowly blew up, like a balloon, widening to the size of blue china plates. Her red lips formed a frown, both edges pulled downward, almost opening her mouth.

She was speechless for about five minutes. Emily was looking down at her fumbling thumbs. I was staring at her mother throughout the entire time. Suddenly, I noticed tears appearing in her blue eyes.

"How could you?" she finally whispered. Emily looked up. Her eyes were filling with tears too.

"It was an accident," she said.

"Having sex was an accident?" Heather cried. "And I bet this _boy_ is the father, aren't you?" She turned her glare onto me. "You irresponsible punk. I'm disappointed in you, Emily, but I guess this wouldn't be the first time, now would it?"

Emily looked back down at her thumbs, tears dropping onto her hands. She was breathing heavily, absorbing her mothers verbal blows. Was this what Emily was used to? Was this why she was so eager to leave her home, and happy that her mother had her live with her father?

Heather continued to insult Emily, about her irresponsibility, about her behavior, even calling her a slut. That was when I cracked. I growled and stood from the loveseat, glaring at her, my eyes turning red.

"How _dare_ you call her a slut!" I shouted. Heather widened her eyes in fear and cowered back in her seat.

"What _are_ you?" she whispered. "You're a monster!" I laughed.

"Oh you don't know the _half_ of it, lady!" I spat.

"Jagger," Emily pleaded. I returned to my glare.

"And you know _nothing_ of your daughter. If only you knew how beautiful person she is, instead of judging her on her clothes. And, for one thing, she is absolutely _not_ a slut!"

Heather and Emily both watched me with wide eyes as I scolded her mother.

"Jagger," Emily whispered, her voice quivering. I looked down at her with a softened look.

"You're not a slut, Emmy. How could a wonderful new mother be a _slut_?" I asked softly. I extended my hand for her and she grasped it. It was time to leave.

"You can't take care of a baby! You two are too young and immature," Heather sniffed. I glared back at her.

"Watch us," I spat back and led her out of her old home, never planning on returning again.


	9. xxChapter 09xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N:** WHOO. I am on a ROLL today with updating! (8 This is AWESOMESICKLES! 8D Anywahoozles, R&R por favor. I know I say this all the time, but I do love reading your reviews. They make me smile from ear to ear, no lie. (x Thanks for being such supportive readers. You boost my self-esteem every time I read your comments. Well, enjoy the chapter. Thanks, fraaainds. ^-^ Ciao. ;D **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**~+~+~Chapter 09~+~+~**

I made sure to make Emily feel better after our visit with her mother. And even though she'd been expecting the event, it still panged her heart to hear her mother's harsh words.

"She doesn't know anything," I spat as she cuddled in my side while I drove back to the apartment. Emily's tears had stained my shirt.

"She's my mother, yet she finds it okay to say such horrible things to me," she sobbed.

"You have a thousand million other people who respect you and love you, Emmy. One person shouldn't matter," I soothed, rubbing her arm.

"It does when that one person is my mother," she sighed.

"Are you sure she is your biological mother?" I asked, even though I knew she was. Emily gave me an _are you serious? _look. "A biological mother would seem a lot more supportive of her daughter."

"You would think so!" exclaimed Emily and burst into more tears. I shushed her softly. "And now I don't even want to tell my dad. I mean, Mom's probably going to blab anyway, but if Mom was that disappointed, what will Dad think? What if he disowns me or something?"

I sighed. "Emmy I don't think he'd disown you. I'm sure he will be disappointed, but he'll still love you."

"But even the disappointment will sting. Haven't your parents ever been disappointed in you before? You sure were afraid that they wouldn't accept you if Luna swept me off to Romania and said you wouldn't father your baby," she said.

"Of course my parents were disappointed in me. The feeling sucks, I know," I replied.

Emily's sobs slowly turned into sniffles. "And, speaking of which, what you said back there to my mother, that challenge she brought on about not being able to raise a baby and your response … did you mean …?" She cut herself off, leaving me to figure out the rest.

I was just so riled up back there that I wasn't even thinking of what I was saying. I didn't want her mother thinking that we couldn't handle things on our own, and the baby was her fuel. However I wasn't going to let that satisfy her, that even though the baby was an accident, I didn't want her thinking that we were unprepared, that we couldn't take care of it, even if I really did feel that way.

But as I drove, and saw Emily hold her belly through my peripheral vision, I wondered what it really would be like to be a father, to have my own family. Although, I didn't think I was ready at all. I figured it'd be too hard, too annoying … I hated to work. But I loved making Emily happy, and this baby seemed to slowly bring joy to her. If I took it away from her … she'd be taken away from me … We both wouldn't be happy with a decision like that, and we knew it.

What if the only way to keep us happy was to keep the baby?

Why in the world did the vampire gods send us this unexpected visitor?

Pieces of what Heather had said to us echoed in my mind. She thought we were irresponsible and immature.

"_Having sex was an accident? And I bet this _boy_ is the father, aren't you? You irresponsible punk!"_

Yeah, we had sex. Yeah, I was the father. What was _she_ going to do about it? There was nothing any of us could do about it. What was done was done. Not only that, I so strongly wanted to prove her wrong, prove that Emily and I weren't irresponsible or immature, and raising the baby would be the only way to do it.

I sighed heavily. "I'm going to think about keeping the baby, Emily," I finally said to her. We came to a red light and I looked down at Emily. She gasped and her eyes were wide, filling with tears again.

"Really?" she whispered, her lips forming a wide open smile. I nodded.

"Plus, I don't want to give your mom the satisfaction that we're irresponsible. We have our faults, but she can't judge us for them." I took a deep breath. I was about to completely contradict myself, but I had a feeling Emily wouldn't care. The problem was, I would. "I want to show her that we _can_ raise this baby. We _can_ parent it."

Green light.

Emily threw her arms around me and squeezed tightly, even for a newborn vampire.

"Thank you, Jagger," she whispered in my ear as she playfully nibbled it. I sighed as I press my foot onto the acceleration.

I'd already given her hope. There was no backing out now.

**xXx**

Luna came over to work on costume design with Emily. She'd been informed of the news the minute we got home. Emily feverishly texted her about my decision and, as soon as she got it, Luna came bursting through the door. She threw her arms around me, like Emily had done in the car, and squeezed me even tighter.

"You won't regret this, Jagger," she said softly. "And, if you two ever need help, I'll _always_ be there. I'm willing to babysit, for a price of course." She giggled.

"Thanks Luna. You're the best," I said sarcastically, patting her back.

Emily had decided on the Mrs. Claus and Oogie Boogie pairing rather than Jack and Sally, because it was less cliché. Her idea was actually based on Oogie and Sandy Claws, but she wanted to be creative and twist up the story a bit. And, of course, leave it to Luna to think of a sexy costume for Emily.

"Oh! You should get one of those red lingerie dresses and sew black cotton or feathers to the hems to make it a Christmasy dress. I think you should go with feathers; feathers are sexier," she suggested. Emily blushed and giggled nervously. Luna turned to me. "Don't you think Emily will look incredibly sexy in black feathers and red lingerie? She has the perfect body for something so sultry."

I looked at Emily with a teasing smile. "She's got a point, you know," I said with a wry smile. She scowled and then smiled shyly.

"Would Alexander and Raven even allow something so _… sluttish_?" she asked. Luna and I exchanged looks and rolled our eyes.

"Who cares?" Luna retorted with a shrug.

"Are you afraid everyone's going to have their fingers all over you because you look so damn delicious. Don't worry, only my fingers will crawl all over your body," I said slyly and crawled over her, tickling her sides. Emily burst into an adorable laughter as my fingers grazed her sides. Luna sat on the side, watching us with a grin.

"Boy, am I glad you decided to keep the baby, Jagger. It sure would be a shame to take Emily to Romania and away from you," she said with a smirk. Both Emily and I looked back at my sister with wide smiles, and then we looked back down at each other. She combed some hair out of my face behind my ear.

"So, back to costumes," Luna announced, clapping her hands together. "We can go to Hot Gothics, or even Victoria's Secret, to see if they have what we're looking for. If we're lucky, maybe they'll have the red dress with the black feathers already sewn on it."

"What if it's see-through?" Emily asked as she sat up while I climbed off of her.

"Then Jagger can buy it for you when you two have a hot and heavy session again," Luna teased, smirking at me. I rolled my eyes, but grinned.

"Only if it's sexy enough," I said.

"It's see-through. It'll be sexy," Luna assured. I laughed. "No, we need to find something … satin, perhaps."

"I can't believe you're suggestion I wear lingerie to a Halloween party," Emily sighed, shaking her head.

"You mean you've never done it?" Luna asked.

"And you have?" Emily asked back in disbelief.

"No," replied Luna with a chuckle, "but I'm thinking with my Zero costume I'll do the same. I'll find a white lingerie dress, paint my nose like a pumpkin, and find some bunny ears. We're going to look so cute, Emmy!" Luna squealed.

"You guys are going to look like sluts," I said with an arched eyebrow. Luna narrowed her eyebrows and Emily slapped my chest.

"Hey. I've already been called a slut by my mother. I don't need to be called one from my boyfriend too," she said. Immediately I felt bad because I knew how much being called a slut from her mom had hurt her.

"I didn't mean it," I said honestly. Emily's face lightened up.

"I know," she said.

"Yeah, so cool off, Jagger. Besides, we haven't discussed what you're going to wear. We all need to look sexy." She laughed, and Emily and I joined in.

"Duh. We're twins, Luna. We _must_ look alike," I said sarcastically.

"Whatever. Anyway, I was thinking that, since you're going to be Oogie, we should make you potato sack clothing. We can make you some potato sack pants and gloves and a mask," she suggested. I frowned.

"Well if my face is really that bad looking, then yours must be too," I grumbled. Luna rolled her eyes and Emily fawned over me with sympathy.

"_No_, stupid. Oogie wears has a potato sack body and head. You won't have to wear it the entire time, but you'll need it for the costume."

"What about my shirt?"

"That's wear the sexy part comes in. Just go topless. You've nothing to hide anyway," Luna said bluntly, waving me off. I stared at her for the longest time. Well cool; my sister thought I was well-built, I guess.

"Topless?" Emily's eyebrows rose to her hairline as a silly smile spread across her lips. "I might like that."

"And I might like the idea of you going to a Halloween party in your lingerie," I replied coyly.

"Stellar! So everybody is happy with the costume suggestions?" Luna said merrily, clapping her hands together. Emily and I both nodded. "Sweet! Should we go shopping for our dresses, Emmy?" Luna looked at the both of us with a wide smile.

"I'm down for that. Victoria's Secret, here I come!" I exclaimed and stood from the ground.

"Jagger's just excited to see a bunch of mannequins in thongs and bras," Emily said with an eye roll. I looked at her with an arched eyebrow.

"Mannequins? No, I just need to take your clothes off and stare at you, baby," I replied cleverly. She narrowed her eyebrows and gave me a stubborn smile. I grinned triumphantly myself and helped Emily off the ground. However, as soon as she stood, she doubled over and cringed, holding both sides of her belly. She cried out in a moan. Alarmed, I rushed to her and rested a hand on her back.

"Emily?" I asked, frantically.

"Relax, Jagger," Luna said from behind. She grasped on to Emily's elbow. "They're only contractions. She's going to be getting a lot of these throughout her pregnancy."

"Don't you get those when you're going into labor?" I asked, still frantic.

"No," Luna said, shaking her head. "I mean, yeah, but she only goes into labor when her water breaks. She still has five months to go before the baby's born."

Emily slowly stood up straight and placed her hands on the back of her hips, breathing heavily.

"Whoo. That was a doozy," she sighed. Luna smiled and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Should we still go to the store?" I asked.

"Of course!" Emily exclaimed, her tone not very loud but still trying to be enthusiastic.

"She'll be fine," Luna reassured. She tilted her head to the door. "Shall we?"

Emily nodded and went to grab her tote bag and followed Luna out the door. I followed shortly after, hoping Luna was right that Emily would be fine.


	10. xxChapter 10xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N:** So sorry it's been ten thousand years since I've updated. D: I've just never gotten around to writing up this chapter, until today. (x So I got _Love Bites_, the seventh installation in the Vampire Kisses series. OHMAGAWD I'm loving it already, and I've only read the first chapter. xD Eh I'm a dork. ;D So anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter and sorry again for not updating as frequently as I have been. R&R please, and, again, enjoy. ;D Thanks bunchies. (x **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**~+~+~Chapter 10~+~+~**

It was a lot of fun shopping in a lingerie store. Of course I would think that, though, right? I mean, I'm a _guy_, so it would be fun for me, if you know what I mean.

Luna and Emily ended up trying a bunch of lingerie dresses on. I still couldn't believe they were actually going to do this: go to Alexander and Raven's party in those little satin dresses.

Luna finally settled on a white satin dress that looked exactly like the other five she'd tried on. She continued to scowl at me, saying that they were each made out of different material and there were certain ways to wash them … just stuff I didn't understand.

It was harder to find the dress that Luna had in mind for Emily, though. There were some red satin dresses with black feathers, but those were see-through, and the other satin ones didn't have any black.

"I know they have them!" cried Luna as she rummaged through the dresses. Finally, a Victoria's Secret employee turned up beside Luna. She wore a wide red smile, her face looking stretched as if she'd just had plastic surgery.

"May I help you?" her high voice chimed. I cringed at the sound of it, but the smell of her blood running through her veins allured me. What I'd do to take a sip from her …

A hand was placed on my arm. I was yanked from my thoughts and looked down to see Emily's concerned face. She knew. She knew I was craving.

"Sorry," I muttered softly for only her to hear.

"Yeah I need help finding this dress in satin instead of this," Luna said, holding up the see-through red dress with the black feathers. The woman looked at the dress and pondered.

"Hmm … I'm not sure we have that," she said.

"Can you check in the back?" asked Luna, indicating the storage in the back of the store.

"I'm pretty sure we don't have that dress," the woman insisted, but Luna only glared.

"_Can you check?"_ she hissed and, suddenly, the woman was off to do her bidding. Luna grinned widely as Emily stared at the woman walking away in shock. "Ahh, I love being a vampire," she sighed, and then giggled. Minutes later, the woman came back, holding the dress Luna desired.

"This is our only one," the woman said monotonously. She handed Luna the dress by the padded hanger. She held it up to Emily for size.

"Okay, let's go try this on," Luna said. "Hopefully it'll fit. The cups look a little small for your size, but I guess we'll just have to deal." She led Emily and I back to the dressing room and pushed Emily inside a stall with the dress. When she came out, my knees almost buckled.

"Oh. My. God," Luna gasped. "That has to be the sexiest thing on you on the face of the planet."

God she was so effing sexy. The cups were small for her, but it pushed her boobs up a bit, which made me drool. It was loose and short from the boobs down, draping over her small baby bump.

"We're getting it. We're getting it, we're getting it," Luna insisted. "Look at how sexy your baby mama looks, Jagger! You've got to be the hottest pregnant woman in the entire world."

"Luna, please," Emily said shyly, rolling her eyes.

"Hell, it's true," I agreed. She blushed and smiled shyly at me.

"Okay. Let's go pay. Jagger, you have cash?" Luna asked me. I sighed. Of course, because I was the man of the party, _I_ had to pay. Typical. And typical Luna for always expecting me to pay for her!

Luna had to use her manipulating powers again because the lady at the checkout recognized that the dress wasn't for sale.

"I love being a vampire," she said giddily as I rolled my eyes.

She took the bag of lingerie dresses and skipped out of the store, Emily and I following her, hand in hand.

"Gosh, I was planning on being a sexy Mrs. Claus, not a slutty one," Emily said. I chuckled.

"Slutty? I don't think so," I said, pulling her close to my side. "Besides, you won't be the only one in a lingerie dress at the party."

"That's right! I'm going to be the cutest Zero there's ever been!" squealed Luna, hopping up and down in her elevator combat boots.

"And Santa's going to be jealous when he finds out his wife's been fooling around with a bug-filled potato sack," I joked. Emily laughed.

"Oh you guys. You're ridiculous," she sighed.

We walked around town for a little longer before going back to the apartment. Luna found her Zero ears and Emily her red-and-black Santa hat at dollar store. Luna also made me buy her a pair of white vinyl go-go boots to go with her costume.

"When are we going to work on my costume?" I whined. Luna waved me off.

"We just need a couple potato sacks and we're done," she said. I glared.

"Luna," I growled.

"Okay, okay. Emily, do you know how to sew?" she asked. Emily shrugged.

"Yeah, somewhat."

"Good enough. We'll create your costume, Jagger."

"Thank you," I said.

"So stop complaining!" Luna added suddenly.

Just then, Emily bent over, dropping her bags and holding her belly.

"Oh no, not again," she moaned and shut her eyes tightly. My eyes widened as I bent over and placed a hand on her back, looking into her face.

"Emmy, Emmy!" I cried. Luna rushed over to us.

"Emily, just take deep breaths. Jagger, stop shouting. The rest of you, get out of here. There's nothing to see!" Luna snapped at the passers-by who stopped to be nosy. I shot glares at them as they gossiped and pointed.

"What the hell do you want?" I seethed at a couple who was reaching out to Emily. They took one look at my angry face and ran off.

"Jagger!" Emily cried. My head whipped around.

"We've got to get out of here," Luna said and escorted Emily away into a dark alley where they could turn into bats and fly away.

She could her away.

Luna took Emily away!

Growling, I too hid away in an alley to fly towards the hearse to speed home. Luna would take her to the closest resting place and the apartment was it.

**xXx**

I stormed into the apartment, fuming, but was suddenly extinguished by the weary expression on Emily's face as she rested in our coffin. Luna was combing Emily's bangs out of her face while Emily was rubbing her belly, sighing heavily. However, I could spot a faint smile on her face as she looked at her baby.

"Have you cooled off?" Luna asked, placing a hand on her hip, arching an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up," I snapped. "You took her away from me, again! You know how much that pisses me off." Luna glared and stomped towards me.

"I had every right to. In fact, I _needed_ to. You were no help growling at people who were passing by. Your temper was rising, again. Emily can't be around you with your temper so high," she said, folding her arms across her chest.

"What does my temper have anything to do with Emily not being around me?" I asked.

"Jagger, please don't argue," Emily pleaded, but I ignored her.

"Your temper stresses her out, which isn't good for the baby," Luna explained. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"My temper stresses her out?" I asked skeptically. Luna's glare hardened.

"Yes, it does!" moaned Emily from the coffin. Luna's and my gaze drifted back to her, and both of our hard looks softened. Emily softly moaned and turned her head. "Just … please stop fighting." She winced and suddenly her face lit up. "Jagger, come here. The baby kicked!"

Chills ran down my spine, but I wasn't sure why. Luna smiled with surprise and followed me as I walked towards Emily. She grasped my hand gently and placed it underneath her belly, feeling around a bit.

"Oh. There," she whispered and pressed my hand against her skin. Suddenly, there was a very slight nudge where my hand was pressed. Emily squealed as my eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Whoa …" The chills returned, but my insides churned with excitement, my body growing warm. This was my baby. It was moving inside of her. Was it playing around? Was it trying to get comfy? The nudge brought an unintentional smile to my face as I softly rubbed the area of where the baby had kicked.

"You're smiling," Emily said and I blinked. I guess I had dazed for a bit. I looked back down at her smiling chocolate brown eyes.

"You know, I really do want to prove to your mother that we are responsible, but I think that I might want to raise this baby just to try being parents. Maybe you're right; maybe we can do it," I said. Emily's eyes watered and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked behind me to see my sister, smiling widely with pride. Smiling back, I turned back to Emily, feeling another nudge from the baby.

"It knows your its daddy," Emily said. "Your touch makes it happy. I can feel it."

The baby liked me and it wasn't even born yet. The warmth grew inside of me as I thought how happy I was making my true love. Emily was happy I'd accepted the baby. Luna was happy I'd accepted the baby. The _baby_ was happy that I'd accepted it. And I was happy that I'd accepted it, too.


	11. xxChapter 11xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N:** Managed to squeeze out another chapter. ;D Hopes you enjoys it! (x R&R por favor. Gracias! (: **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**~+~+~Chapter 11~+~+~**

A week later, Luna came over again so she and Emily could work on my costume. She'd brought over an armful of empty potato sacks. As usual, I was only wearing my black pajama pants when I greeted her at the door. I arched an eyebrow at her load.

"Like potatoes much?" I joked. She rolled her eyes.

"Like being shirtless much?" she shot back. It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"It's my apartment. I'll walk around shirtless if I like," I retorted. Suddenly Emily appeared at me side, sporting her pajamas as well, which consisted of an old Slipknot slim-fit tee that molded around her baby bump and a pair of little black shorts. Her hair was piled up in a ponytail, which swung around whenever she moved.

"Hi Luna!" she exclaimed. Luna smiled at her.

"Hey Em. How are you doing?" she asked, referring to the baby. Emily ran her hand over the bump.

"Good. I'm beginning to feel more kicking," she said.

"Oh you haven't felt anything yet. I hear they become real kickers when you enter your third trimester and seven-eight months," Luna said. "Is Jagger being supportive?" Luna glanced warily at me and I gave her a scowl.

"I am," I sneered.

"Yes, he is," Emily said, a lot more sweetly. Her arm draped through mine. "He's joined the good guys."

"Oh, so I was a bad guy when I wanted to give the baby up?" I asked. She shrugged and lay her head on my arm.

"Pretty much," she replied.

"Hey, well you weren't too fond of the idea to begin with," I reminded, but before Emily could reply back, Luna made her way inside and interrupted.

"Okay Em! Time to make Jagger's clothes. I'm thinking potato sack trousers, a sack mask, and some gloves, but maybe we could just get some gardening gloves or something," Luna suggested.

"Would that even match?" I asked skeptically. She gave me a look.

"I'm the fashion guru. You leave the coordination to me," she instructed. I lifted my hands up defensively.

"Whoa. So-rry," I said.

Luna dug through her Kuromi bag and pulled out a sewing kit as she sat down on the ground. Emily and I had invested in any dining tables, since we really didn't eat, but with a baby on the way, perhaps it was something to look into. Emily sat down across from her and began to prepare her sewing needle. Luna picked up a sack and tore it in half with her bare hands so that she had two sheets of potato bag.

"Hmm … I hope I brought enough. I probably didn't, but it's alright; I'll just get some more tomorrow," Luna said aloud.

"You mean _steal_?" I corrected with my arms folded over my chest. She glanced at me, rolled her eyes, and scoffed.

"Whatever."

"Well, I guess you won't need me here," I said as I started for my dresser. "Guess I'll head over to the Dungeon. See who's there."

"Oh, you're not going anywhere," Luna demanded. I arched an eyebrow. "We need you to measure your pants. These are going to be custom-made. We'll need you to model them."

"What? Why can't you just measure with a pair of my pants?" I asked.

"Because all of your pants are different size, smarty," Luna retorted. I sneered at her. "Besides, these will be a completely different kind of pants. They're not going to be skinny jeans or cargo pants. These are trousers. Surely you've heard of them?" I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. Fine. I'll linger around. But I'm going to be bored out of my mind waiting for you to make my pants. I'm inviting some friends over," I demanded.

"Whatever. This isn't my house," Luna said as she ripped another potato sack. "But you do know, if you have a friend over, we're still going to need you to model, and, as gross as this may be, you'll need to take off your pants so we can measure the trousers." I rolled my eyes.

"Luna, I'm a guy. I don't care if anyone else sees me in my underwear," I smirked.

"Hopefully you'll be _wearing _some," Luna muttered. Emily giggled.

"Hey, I only save that for Emmy," I said, pointing a finger at my sister.

"Oh God, Jagger," Emily groaned. I grinned wryly and stood behind her, crouching down to rub her shoulders.

"Aw baby you know you like me like that," I whispered sultrily.

"Okay. Ew, Jagger. Please … don't discuss this now," Luna said disgusted. I laughed and kissed Emily on top of her head.

"So were you going to invite some of your friends over?" Emily asked.

"Oh yeah!" I stood up straight and walked over to my dresser to grab my phone where I began texting a couple of my friends. Hopefully they wouldn't still be sleeping. Some of them tend to sleep in.

While texting, I searched for a shirt through one of the drawers and pulled it over my head.

"You should invite Havok," Luna suggested and then whispered to Emily, "He's cute. You'd like him."

"Uh, hey. No hitting on my friends, alright Emmy?" I demanded. Emily arched an eyebrow.

"Excuse me but I'll hit on anybody I feel like," she said, sticking her nose in the air. Luna smirked. "Besides, it's not as if we're _married_ or anything."

"Or anything. We _are_ dating," I reminded. Emily tossed my a playful grin.

"Yeah, I know."

Narrowing my eyes, I walked over to the refrigerator and opened up a bottle of blood. I twisted off the cap and chugged it down. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Oh maybe it _is_ Havok!" squealed Luna as she dashed passed me to answer the door. She was disappointed when she saw that it wasn't Havok at all who knocked. "Oh. Hi Mikey," she grumbled. I grinned when I saw my friend and gave him what Emily liked to call a "one-arm man-hug."

"Yo, dude!" I exclaimed.

"I take it your sister isn't too excited to see me, at least not as much as you," laughed Mikey. He was a tall, skinny vampire with shaggy black hair and snake-bite rings and a tattoo of a Chinese dragon snaking up his neck. His blood red eyes glanced Luna's way as she rolled her eyes and walked back towards Emily, sitting back down on the floor and sewing together the potato sacks.

"Yeah … I see," I said slowly. Mikey stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Well, Jason and Havok are on their way. They wanted to stop for a bite," said Mikey. I didn't have to look behind me to see that Emily's eyes had slightly widened.

"So you want a drink?" I asked suddenly and shut the door behind him. I threw him a bottle when I reached the refrigerator.

"Thanks man," he said and unscrewed the top. "So, who's the babe? Sorry not you Luna," he added. She sneered at him. I looked back at Emily, who's face was blushing as her eyes locked on my in-progress trousers.

"That's my _girlfriend_, Emily," I said. Emily glanced back and smiled shyly. Mikey grinned wryly.

"Aw Jagger. Wow you did _great_ in finding one like this! She's freakin' sexy!"'

"_I know,"_ I said, blowing a kiss to Emily.

"So how far have you gone?" Mikey asked excitedly.

"Mikey!" exclaimed Luna.

"Far enough," I muttered, looking away.

"Well, Jagger, it's so nice to finally meet your friends," said Emily enthusiastically, standing from the ground, placing a hand behind her back. Mikey noticed the baby bump through her shirt.

"Has, uh, she been drinking too much blood or …?" he whispered.

"No, I'm pregnant," Emily answered for me. I scratched the back of my head while Mikey looked at me with surprise.

"Are you —? Wait, you're … you're shitting me, right man?" he asked me, clapping a hand on my shoulder. I shook my head with a sigh.

"No, she's right. I knocked her up," I admitted. Mikey leaned back and whistled.

"Wow. Sucks for you," he sighed. Luna gasped.

"No it doesn't! It's great! Jagger's finally going to learn some responsibility!" Luna argued. I narrowed my eyebrows.

"Thanks, Luna," I said sarcastically.

"Yeah umm … why would he want to learn responsibility?"

"You know, this is why I broke up with you!" cried Luna.

"Yeah and I was also dating you when _you were mortal_," sneered Mikey. Luna gasped.

"Uh, Luna, could you help me with this pant leg?" asked Emily as she made her way back to my costume. Still glowering at Mikey, she walked back to Emily and sat down on the ground. Luckily the door opened again and this time in waltzed a couple of my other friends, Jason and Havok.

"Aw guys. Why the frowns? We just got here!" exclaimed Havok. Luna's eyes widened when she heard Havok's voice. She was in Havok's arms before I could blink.

Emily got up again and stood by my side. "I take it this is Havok?" she whispered up to my ear.

"Yeah that's him," I said, nodding to my friend with the blonde Mohawk and size-zero gauges. Jason, your typical vampire Scene kid, was standing at the door. Jason wasn't as outgoing as Havok, and he definitely wasn't as obnoxious as Mikey, but he did tend to get most of the ladies.

"And who's this?" Havok asked, wrapping his arm around Luna's shoulders while she made herself comfortable cuddling against his side. He was talking about Emily.

"That's his _pregnant_ girlfriend. So, sorry Jason, you don't get this girl, unless you want a baby," Mikey teased, nudging Jason in the side. Jason glared at him, as did I. Luna scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"As you can already tell, Emily, Mikey is the _dumb one_," she sneered.

"Hey love, let's cool down," Havok said calmly, rubbing her arm with the hand around her shoulders. Luna sighed heavily.

"I know something that will cool me down," she said slyly, looking up at him. Havok grinned down at her.

"_Oh-kay!"_ I exclaimed. "So I take it you're not going to work on my costume?"

"The party's not until the end of the month," Luna said, waving me off and inching up towards Havok's mouth.

"Luna!" Emily cried in sing-song. "I think we should _really_ get back to working on Jagger's pants." She walked over and pulled Luna away from Havok. "It was really nice meeting you all! Have a fun time playing video games, watching movies, or … whatever." She pushed Luna back to their spot on the ground and they continued their work.

"Emily's right. Let's get Resident Evil on! I ready to kick some zombie _ass_!" exclaimed Mikey as he traipsed toward our small entertainment center and started up the Xbox 360. The rest of the guys followed him. I was just about to when the door knocked again. Luna and Emily looked up at me, puzzled.

"You invited more friends?" asked Luna.

"No, I … didn't," I said and turned back to answer the door. I was taken aback when I saw my little brother, Valentine, standing there with an arched eyebrow.

"Valentine? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, Mom and Dad were wondering when you were going to tell them that Emily was pregnant," he said, narrowing his eyebrows.


	12. xxChapter 12xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N:** I love baking. Almost as much as I love writing, at that's a lot of love. ;D Gosh I can't wait until summer. Only three more weeks — three more tantalizing weeks. D8 UGGGH. Okay well, here's chapter twelve. (: R&R please! I'm so happy you guys are enjoying the series. (x You guys are great. Well, time to eat lunch! Woot! Chicken tenders! Mm-mm gooood. xD I love chicken tenders. I can live off of them. Okay anyway ... xD Enjoy the chapter, R&R (wait, I've already said all of this). CIAO. (8**-Michele**

**PS: **I finished _Love Bites_ last night. OHMAGAWD IT'S SO GOOD BUT IT DIDN'T ANSWER ANY OF MY QUESTIONS! RAWR. Okay well, gots to go. (:**  
**

**

* * *

**

**~+~+~Chapter 12~+~+~**

I stared wide-eyed at my fifteen-year-old brother. His arms were crossed and his blue eyes glaring accusingly.

"Where are they, Mom and Dad?" I asked.

"Staying with Sterling and his girlfriend on Benson Hill," he replied. "They want to see you and Emily."

"Then why didn't they come down here?" asked Luna, appearing by my side. Valentine shifted his gaze to his older sister.

"They didn't want to confront you with it, at least not here in your apartment," he answered, scanning my lodgings. "They're expecting you two to dine with them _tonight_."

"Tonight? I've got friends over," I whined. "Make them reschedule."

"We'll only be in town tonight. We're leaving tomorrow at sunset."

I growled. First of all, I didn't want to have dinner with my parents at the Mansion while they nagged at me about the baby. Secondly, my party was just getting started!

Although, in order to accept the baby, I had to be devoted. And, just like what Luna said, if I showed no interest, they won't accept me. It was all about honor.

"Well?" pressed Valentine. I glared.

"Yeah, okay. We'll meet them," I said with an eye roll.

"They expect you no later than ¾" But I had already closed the door in his face before he could finish.

"_Good-bye_ Valentine!" I shouted and stomped off. Emily looked up at me, worried.

"We're meeting your parents again?" she asked, nervously. Normally she would have been stoked to greet my parents and have dinner with them, but not under these circumstances. She placed a hand over her baby bump.

"Don't worry. Mom and Dad will accept the baby. They're probably just pissed off that Jagger didn't tell them sooner," Luna said, shooting a look at me. I rolled my eyes again.

"Right, well, we should probably get ready. Knowing my parents they probably expect us to arrive right away," I suggested. Luna nodded in agreement. "Which means the rest of you guys need to leave! Sorry, party's over," I called to my gaming friends.

"It's alright. I'll stay with them, make sure nothing is broken or stolen," Luna said as she motioned for the boys to continue what they were doing. I eyed her warily.

"I'm afraid of something else that might be stolen," I muttered. Luna rolled her eyes.

"Oh don't even _try_ looking out for me, Jagger. I don't care if you're a few minutes older … we're the same age and I don't need protection from you," she insisted. "Besides, who said I was a virgin still?" She grinned wickedly. I backed away, disgust.

"Ugh. Knowing you, you probably have an STD or something," I said. Luna rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up. Listen, I'll keep their company while you two dress so they don't peep at your baby, and they zygote," she said, pointing to Emily's belly. She giggled at her joke while I rolled my eyes again.

"Yeah, okay," I said as I walked towards the armoire to pull out a pair of pants. A one-room apartment (formerly garage, or storage room of the building) seemed okay at the time. Little did I know I'd be getting a girlfriend, knocking her up, and then worrying my friends would peep at her while she dressed.

I pulled out what I wore for Emily's first Homecoming dance. It was formal enough. Black collared shirt, black skinny jeans, and red Creepers. Plus, I had a red tie. A tie was the key to formality, right?

Emily pulled out a short black v-neck dress that molded her figure and baby bump perfectly, followed by black and white stockings and Mary Jane platforms. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail, exposing my pewter skeleton earring through the fringes of hair that couldn't be held up. She added a thin, black headband that bore a large bow with a skull in the middle. I watched with fascination Emily expertly put on her dark make-up, thrilled that she'd adapted to being a vampire so quickly. Though it had been four months since I'd turned her, it seemed that time was passing so quickly. Thank goodness there was so much of it.

When she was finished putting on her make-up and adding accessories, she modeled for me her outfit. I crossed my arms and nodded with amusement.

"See, this is why you are _my_ girlfriend," I joked. She rolled her eyes and fell into my arms, pressing her forearms against my chest and looking up at me.

"Because I'm pretty?" she asked with a smirk.

"Because you're _beautiful_. A beautiful dark princess."

"And you are my dark white knight," Emily giggled, standing up on her tippy-toes to snuggle her nose against mine.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" piped a voice from the sofa. Emily and glanced towards the TV where Mikey was peering at us curiously, Havok and Luna were engaged in each other, and Jason was engaged in his game.

"If you were paying attention to what my brother had just said instead of playing your game, then you would know," I retorted.

"You're brother was here?" he asked, clueless. I smacked my hand against my face and sighed.

"Mikey, you're retarded. Jagger, tell Mom and Dad I say hi. Good luck," she said. I grabbed Emily's hand and my cell and car keys from the top of my dresser.

"Let's go," I said as I pulled her out the door.

**xXx**

Emily was looking down at her belly as we drove through the city to get to Benson Hill, was a couple towns over from Downtown. Downtown was what Raven Madison liked to call "Hipsterville." Benson Hill was located in her hometown, "Dullsville." Although, I had to say, her labels were quite accurate. The only thing exciting about Dullsville was Baroness Sterling's occupied mansion.

"Are you alright, baby?" I asked, grabbing for her hand while watching the road. She was rubbing her belly with her other hand.

"I'm just thinking about what you're parents are going to think. I hope they don't think I'm a slut," she said honestly.

"Oh, no. They won't think that, I promise. They love you. It's just like what Luna said; they're upset that I didn't tell them sooner. They'll be excited for a new baby in the family," I reassured.

"I know, and I believe you, but a part of me is just thinking pessimistically," she said. We stopped at a red light and I turned to her, taking her face in my hands.

"Hey. Everything is going to be _fine_." Emily stared into my eyes for a long time before finally smiling and agreeing.

"Okay."

The red light turned green and I accelerated.

"I've never been to the Mansion before," Emily said, more excitedly. "Now I won't have to wait for Halloween to see it."

We finally entered the white-bread town Emily grew up in. Just a couple more miles and we'd arrive at the Mansion. She looked out the window at the large pricey homes, sighing.

"I wish she'd just accept me," she muttered. "I don't like to show how I truly feel about her distaste towards my style, but it really does hurt."

"I know," I said, comfortingly.

"And, I _want_ her to come see the baby being born. I want her to see her grandchild."

"You're mother looks too young to have an eighteen year old daughter. Were born when she was younger?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was. Actually," She laughed and shook her head, "she was around my age when I was born." My eyebrows knitted together.

"Well, then the treatment she's giving you is so unfair. She's being totally hypocritical about your situation. She was in the exact same one!"

"I think she's upset mostly because I made the mistake she did. The only reason my parents were married was because of me. I mean, don't get me wrong — they really did love each other — but my mom was only nineteen when she married my dad, and he was about your age, maybe a little older. I know she wanted me to be different than her and not become an early mom like her. I think that's why she's disappointed. And the way I am doesn't exactly help her accept me either," she said.

"That's why we're going to prove her wrong," I said, grasping her hand again. "We can be good parents. We'll stay together and not split up like your parents." Emily's blood red lips pulled into a beautiful smile.

"I'm so happy that you've accepted the baby," she said. "I know it's not something we planned at all, but I'm confident we can do it."

"And when we feel like messing around, we can just call up Luna to babysit," I suggested with a wry smile.

"Only if she's not messing around with Havok," Emily chuckled.

"Ah they won't hook up," I said, waving her off. "She's only been interested in Alexander … oh, and his best friend," I added. Emily cocked her head.

"She was into his best friend? Who was he?" she asked.

"His name's Sebastian. Up until some party at Alexander's did I know really know him. I guess he and Luna hooked up for a while," I said.

"What happened?"

"Guess it didn't really work out. Luna's not into steady relationships, unless she's with Alexander. Luna likes to play around, fly from vampire to vampire."

"And human," Emily reminded, referring to Trevor Mitchell, the soccer jock from Raven's high school.

"Well, she was just using him to get to Alexander, but it was funny seeing him fall head over heels for her," I laughed. Emily slapped my arm with the back of her hand softly.

"Jagger!" she exclaimed. "It's never okay to use people."

"Well you know how I'm a bad boy," I said, wriggling my eyebrows. Emily rolled her eyes and grinned coyly at me.

"More like a _naughty_ boy," she replied cleverly. I smiled widely and licked my fangs.

"Oh you know it."

The mood had shifted from gloomy to playful, fortunately. We arrived at the Mansion anxious, but we were light-hearted. I drove up the drive and parked next to the butler's black Mercedes. I took the keys out of the ignition and faced Emily as I unbuckled my seatbelt. She was doing the same.

"Ready to meet the parents … again?" I asked with arched eyebrows. Emily smiled confidently and nodded.


	13. xxChapter 13xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N:** THARTEEN! (That was scary. o.0) ;D I'm cool. I updated like, a million (or three) times today! MICHELE FTW! 8D Ahahaha! Anyway, this is all I'm writing for now. I have to wait until next weekend to update. /: Sorry. If wasn't blocked on my school's computers, then I'd totally be updating everyday in my library class. xD Well, enjoy and R&R. G'night, all! Ciao. (: **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**~+~+~Chapter 13~+~+~**

Jameson greeted us at the Sterling Mansion. He smiled crookedly and bowed.

"Mr. Maxwell. Pleasure you could come," he said. I nodded. The butler turned to Emily and beamed. He'd never met her. "And you must be Miss Emily. Miss Raven's told me a lot about you."

Emily giggled and blushed.

"My parents wanted to see us?" I asked him. Jameson's eyes widened, as if he'd just remembered.

"Oh yes. Please, come in." He held the door open for the two of us. He offered to take Emily's jacket, which she willingly gave up. He then led us to the Sterling dining room where sitting at the mile-long table were preoccupied Valentine and my stern-looking parents.

Emily looked up at me nervously, but I merely grasped her hand and dragged her to two chairs across from my parents.

"Hey Mother, Father," I said, pulling out a chair for Emily. "You called?"

"Now is not any time for jokes, Jagger," Father said sternly. "You know why you're here."

"Yeah …"

"When exactly did you plan on telling us your girlfriend was pregnant with _your_ baby?" my mother trilled. Her long black fingernails tapped impatiently against the dark wood of the table. I sighed.

"Mrs. Maxwell, it really isn't Jagger's fault," Emily suddenly said as I opened my mouth to speak. My parents, myself, and even Valentine looked over at her with puzzlement, Valentine returning to his handheld game shortly after.

"I beg your pardon?" Mother asked with an arched eyebrow. Her icy blue eyes bore into Emily's brown ones as Emily fumbled with her thumbs and gulped.

"I was upset about the pregnancy — we both were. We planned on giving it up for adoption before Luna talked us out of it," she explained.

"Oh and, by the way, she says hi," I interrupted.

"Jagger," Father growled.

"The baby was going to remain a secret, even from my own parents. We're truly sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Maxwell." She bowed her head in shame, unable to keep eye contact with my parents. I looked back at them; both were equally shocked.

"So Luna talked you out of putting the baby up for adoption?" asked Mother. I nodded. "You are going to keep the baby."

"That's the plan. At first I wasn't too keen of it, but Emily began to grow on the idea and after we encountered her mother, I agreed to help raise it," I explained.

"You mean you weren't going to?" asked my father, shocked. I bit my lip briefly, realizing what I'd just said. I conjured something to save my dignity quickly.

"Yeah, but I started becoming attached to it. And I knew you would want me to parent it. The baby is my responsibility. Besides, we're confident we can parent," I said, smiling down at Emily, grasping her hand. She slowly lifted her head, her eyes teary from her confession, and smiled a small smile back.

"So what made the encounter of Emily's mother change your mind?" inquired my mother.

"She doesn't think we could be parents," I said.

"Well, quite frankly, I don't think you can be a parent either, Jagger," Father said, fixing his cuff. I scowled at him. "But I do _expect_ you to help Emily raise this baby. No gentleman would leave his lady alone with a child, let alone his own."

"You're father is right. Though," A smile formed in my mother's black lips, "we would be happy to give you help when you absolutely need it. You two are adults now _and _mated, and though your actions may have been reckless, you aren't children anymore."

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Maxwell," Emily said graciously, placing her palms on the table, leaning into the table. "Luna's even offered to babysit. She's been helping me out with my pregnancy, and has even been restraining Jagger from his … _rages_." I shot her a look, but glanced back at my parents. They were beaming. I restrained myself from rolling my eyes. Oh, alright. Beam at Luna at all of her generous help. Way to go, Em; giving _her_ all of the credit and making me look like someone who needs to be strapped in a straightjacket.

"Oh, what a shame she couldn't have joined us, then. I would have loved to treat her to Ugly Doll spree," my mother sighed. "All of the hard work she's done."

"Mom, it's no big deal. Luna's just trying to make herself useful to make up for over-welcoming her stay," I grumbled.

"Jagger." Father glared.

"Just saying …"

"So you aren't upset with us not telling you sooner?" Emily asked wistfully.

"We are upset, but we forgive you," Mother said, grasping Emily's dainty hands. "Besides, it's been a while since someone's had a baby in the family. Valentine's the youngest of the Maxwell clan." She glanced over at my little brother, still entranced by his game.

"So both of your parents know about the baby?" asked my father. Emily nodded.

"Yes. Like Jagger said, my mother doubted our capability to take care of it. She's never accepted me or anything I've done because of the way I dress." My parents narrowed their eyebrows. "I actually take after my father."

"What does your father do?" inquired my dad. Emily grinned.

"He's actually the lead guitarist and vocals of a heavy metal band, Vampires Walk Naked." Both of my parents' eyes widened as they exchanged looks. The smile immediately dropped from Emily's face, afraid she'd actually insulted my parents, but they soon broke out into a hearty laughter.

"What an intriguing name," pondered my father, "particularly coming from a mortal."

"Yeah," Emily said, relieved. "He and his band finally got a record deal and now their touring a couple states away. He should be back before the baby is born, though."

"What was your father's reaction to the news?" asked my mother. Emily's smile was replaced by a very sad frown.

"He was so disappointed in me. He's never been disappointed in me. I've only lived with him for a couple of years, but he was also so proud and supportive of me and what I did. Although," She gulped, "the one thing he never wanted was for me to get knocked up out of wedlock. It really broke his heart," she said, torn. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to me, rubbing her arm comfortingly.

"You're father will come through," Mother said. "You are his only daughter. He's having a hard time letting go."

"It's every father's job to be protective of their daughters," Father said. "But once he sees that baby, he'll be so overjoyed he'll forget ever being disappointed in you." Emily smiled widely.

"Thank you, Mr. Maxwell."

Just then, Jameson walked into the room, followed by Raven and Alexander.

"Emily!" exclaimed Raven. She tore from Alexander's side to hug my pregnant girlfriend.

"Hi Raven!"

"How are you? I mean, how are you doing with —" Raven pointed to Emily's baby with her eyes.

"I'm fine!" assured Emily. "The baby loves to kick. Jagger can't get over feeling the nudges." I rolled my eyes. I glanced over at my parents. They were grinning at me with knowing expressions.

Alexander walked over to me as I stood.

"I'm glad you could make it. You're parents really needed to speak with you and I figured we could have dinner afterwards," he said.

"Speaking of which," my father cut in. "Thank you, Alexander, for allowing us to stay on such short notice. After everything you've done for us anyway." Alexander nodded with a smile.

"So how are you coping with Emily's pregnancy?" Alexander asked me.

"Well. Things are a lot better than they were before," I replied.

"Would anybody like anything to drink?" Jameson announced, clapping his hands together.

"Bring us one of our finest Transylvanian bottles," Alexander ordered.

"Oh, I do fancy '45. _1845_, that is," my father said, winking at Emily. She blushed and giggled.

"Why so, love?" asked my mother.

"Because, dear, it is the year I met you underneath the dying willow. We brought it back to life, that night," Father said, very Don Suave like. Raven and Emily awed as my father took my mother's hand in his and kissed the back of it.

"You're parents are so romantic," Emily said, looking up at me with a smile.

"Too bad you didn't inherit any romance skills from your father," Raven taunted. I glared.

"Raven," Alexander pleaded. "Not now."

"Sorry," she said, like a scolded child.

Jameson came back with a bottle of Transylvanian blood from 1845 on a tray, along with six goblets. We all took our seats, Alexander at the head, Raven on his right, next to Emily, who was across from my mother. I sat next to Emily and across from my father. Jameson placed goblets in front of each of us and poured the blood. I glanced at Emily, who looked completely comfortable with the blood being poured into her goblet. A small part of me was relieved. There was just a tiny bit of skepticism that she was completely okay with drinking blood. I just had to remind myself that she was okay not drinking blood directly from the source. That included animals as well.

She took a gulp of blood and smacked her lips together with delight. She rubbed her belly and giggled.

"The baby likes the blood. A lot. He's moving around," she said. I felt a smile creep up on my lips as I reached for her belly, searching for a nudge. I was fascinated by the little nudges the baby made.

"So it's a boy?" asked Raven, excitedly. Emily and I exchanged surprised glances.

"Oh, um … we don't know. Did I say it was a boy?" asked Emily, puzzled.

"You said _he's_ moving around," said Father. "It is a boy?"

"We don't know," I said.

"You haven't gotten an ultrasound?" asked my mother. "Aren't you curious?"

"The idea of even keeping the baby is still new to us," I reminded. "Whether what gender it is hasn't really been on our mind."

"You should get an ultrasound," suggested Raven. "Don't you guys want to know what your baby looks like?" She was giddy now.

"We should get one!" Emily said, turning to me, placing her hands over mine. I only had to look into her glittering, excited brown eyes to agree.

"Totally. We'll go tomorrow."


	14. xxChapter 14xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N:** Okay I didn't really know what to write in this chapter, so I hope it's not boring. I: I don't know why but it was hard to concentrate. d: Well, enjoy and R&R please. Thaaaaaaaaaaanks. (x **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**~+~+~Chapter 14~+~+~**

The plastic chair in the doctor's office was not comfortable at all, but Emily was smiling and excited as she lifted her shirt above her belly so that the doctor could rub this gel substance all over her.

"Now this may be a little cold," the tall, dark-haired woman said as she squeezed the tube. She took a device, which she called the transducer probe, and smoothed the gel all over her belly. She typed some keys into the computer next to her and then began to search for the baby. She pointed to the monitor next to her head.

"You'll be able to see the baby on this screen," she said to me. I tried to hide my excitement, unlike Emily, who was practically bouncing on the bed with joy, but I stared at the screen intently.

"First-time parents?" asked the doctor with a chuckle when she noticed Emily's excitement. My vampiress and I exchanged smiles and nodded.

It didn't take long for the doctor to find the baby. In a couple minutes time, the outline of a figure stuck in a fetal position appeared on the screen.

"There it is," said the doctor and Emily gasped. I could see the tears forming at the edges of her eyes as she smiled widely at the monitor.

"Oh … Jagger!" she exclaimed in a whisper. "It's your baby."

My heart pounded against my chest. Something stuck in my throat. My lips turned dry. I was excited, yes, but suddenly I was scared. I couldn't take care of a baby.

"Let me adjust the settings so we can see it clearly. It's only been four months into your pregnancy, so it won't be fully formed yet," the doctor said and she continued to fumble with the buttons. The picture on the screen became a lot more clearer and the figure became obvious that it was a baby. It's eyes were closed shut with its arms folded close to its chest.

"It's a boy," the doctor said softly with a wide smile. She looked from Emily to me, then back at Emily. "Congratulations."

"Jagger, we're having a boy! We're having a boy," Emily cried, tears streaming down her face with joy. I stared at the screen, watching the baby nestle inside Emily's belly. I was having a son.

And then, as I stared at the monitor, my smile dropped and dread filled my entire body. How was it that we were seeing the baby at all? Vampires couldn't be reflected, they couldn't have their pictures taken.

Was my baby even a vampire?

**xXx**

I drove home silently while Emily filled the hearse with her babble about the baby. However, every time she mentioned him, the dread in my body hardened like lead. The question never let my mind: why could we see the baby? We shouldn't have been able to! Vampires did not have reflections, so why was the baby's reflected through the ultrasound?

If the baby was human, I didn't want it.

But I couldn't tell Emily that _now_, especially since I made it clear that I was excited to father it. And I needed to prove to Emily's mother that we were responsible enough to take care of a baby.

But a _human_ baby? That wasn't part of the plan. I didn't expect to be having a_ human_ baby. No. No, no, no.

I gripped the steering wheel tightly as I glared. _How could Emily give me a human baby?_

"He had _your_ nose, baby! He had your adorable nose. And your gorgeous full lips. He's going to look more like you than me, lucky," she said, crossing her arms stubbornly. I hid my sneer. A _human_ version of me ….

What if I got hungry and the human baby just so happened to be around? What would I do? Nobody would _ever_ forgive me and I'd be forced to live on my own forever. Become a savage vampire. Live with junkies. No family, no friends; just me and my thirst.

"I hope he'll at least have my _luscious_ black hair," she joked, flipping her hair back. "I still want him to have your beautiful blue eyes." She remained oblivious to my distaste while she rambled on.

My mind was on overdrive. I couldn't think straight. I'd be lucky to not crash the hearse. Maybe I should crash on purpose, just to create the impact against Emily's belly. It would be an accident after all … no one would suspect me of killing the human baby on purpose ….

I shook my head of the thought. Emily would forever live in grief. And she'd never want to have sex with me again, for fear of getting pregnant and going through everything all over again. That was too much to handle.

I turned into the parking lot for the Coffin Club. As usual, the long line of mortal goths were waiting anxiously to get inside the homely hang-out and mosh their brains out to the screams of Marilyn Manson. Emily bounced out of the hearse and traipsed her way to the back door, clearly the happiest Scene girl I had ever seen in my life.

I shut the door, locked up the hearse, and followed her to the large metal door. The inside was just barely starting to fill with goths, but the guest band was setting up and getting ready to rock out. Emily froze in her step as she stared at the band setting up.

"Em?" I called to her. She turned back and awoke from her trance.

"I was just remembering the time my dad played here. The day I met you," she said with a smile. All the dread about the baby somehow vanished. The memory was delightful, even if it wasn't the best way to get to know someone. She'd locked herself out of the club and I'd pushed her against a wall, making out with the sexy Scene girl in the short leather dress that made her boobs pop out. I was a horny bastard then and I couldn't keep my hands off her. And with my smooth-talking talent, I managed to win the trust of her father and got him to agree to let me date his daughter. And with everything that happened between us, we're still together. I guess some people really are meant to be together.

"Oh I remember that night," I said. "That day was the day you popped into my life and never left it." Emily awed and snuggled her nose against mine. Passers-by awed as well as they watched the vampire couple exchange goo-goo eyes for the other.

As more goths filed into the club, I received slaps on the back from my old friends who ventured the Coffin Club rather than the Dungeon. It had been a while since I'd seen these guys and I wanted to hang with them.

Emily tagged along, bouncing by my side. She was so tiny and dainty compared to my tall and burly friends. We made our way to our usual spot up on the balcony.

"I forgot you had a girl, Jag," said Cain, who had the body of a football player, but covered in tattoos, piercings, and a mass of black Scene hair. His red eyes glazed Emily's body with admiration.

"What's your name again, sweetheart?" asked Izaack, a vampire with the same build as his best friend, Cain, but with a bald head decorated with more tattoos.

"I'm Emily," she said, "and I highly hope none of you are interested in me because I don't have time to look at other guys. Jagger pretty much takes up most of my life." She arched an eyebrow at them, crossing her arms. Izaack and Cain exchanged surprised glances and burst into a hearty laughter. I grinned down at my feisty girlfriend.

"Feisty!" exclaimed Cain. "I like that."

"Yeah, she's definitely a keeper," I said, hugging her to my side.

"Hell yeah. Look at the size of those beauties!" Izaack pointed to Emily's chest. "Those look yummy."

Emily glared. "Hey —"

I snaked my arms around her and my hands grasped her breasts. Feeling them gave me the damn horny feeling again. I grinned mischievously at my friends as their tongues lolled out of their mouths. Emily groaned.

"Oh, you mean these?" I asked, teasingly.

"Quit it, Jagger," Emily pleaded, however I ignored her. I was too in the moment. This was what I needed to get my mind off of our human baby. All of the dread needed to be kept away. The only way to do that was if I was drugged by Emily's body.

"Fuck, Jagger! That's getting me hella horny!" exclaimed Izaack, gripping the couch cushion.

"Let us have some fun too," pleaded Cain. I continued to squeeze Emily's breasts, not even realizing she was struggling to get away from me. I just wanted pleasure, is all.

"Jagger, let _go_!" she screamed and tore from me. Her eyes were flaming red and she was baring her fangs at me. I sat there, puzzled. What the hell was her problem? I thought she _liked_ me touching her.

"My mother was right," she continued, but in a much more softer tone, "you aren't responsible. And if you want to exploit me in front of your _friends_ like that, then _you_ were right about not being parent material." She stormed down the stairs and walked across the club. I stood up and watched her, waiting for her to board the elevator but she never did. Narrowing my eyes, I hurriedly ran down the stairs and followed her trail to the back door.

"Emily!" I called out to her, but, like before in the Dungeon, she ignored me, but this time she had every right to.

She pushed open the door with force and in slammed shut before I could reach it. As I pushed through the moshing goths my senses were returning to me. What in the world was _wrong_ with me? Why would I just randomly feel Emily up in front of my friends when I knew she'd hate that? God, I was such a dumbass. A dumbass who was about to become a father. Heather Lange was right about me: I was utterly irresponsible and immature.

I pushed open the door hastily and ran out into the open. I searched the skies, seeing if Emily was out there. Transforming into a bat, I looked around for another vampire bat with a bulge around her middle. I couldn't find her anywhere and my heart was starting to pound erratically, but with fear. Surely she'd be back, right? If only I hadn't been so stupid with my actions and my friends. Dumbass of the year award, here I come.

Flying back to the ground and transforming back to my regular body, I leaned against my car taking heavy breaths. How long would she be gone? Not for long, I assumed. I mean, it wasn't _that_ big of a deal, was it? Placing my hand over my face I knew that if she didn't return tomorrow then I'd really have to worry.


	15. xxChapter 15xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N:** TWO MORE WEEKS OF SCHOOL LEFT. (: Wow, it took me ALL DAY to write this chapter! Dx Rawr! I guess I'm sort of forcing myself to write, even though I really want to write, I just don't know what. Annnnnnnd that probably didn't make ANY sense at all. d: Yuuups. Okay well, enjoy the chapter, R&R ... you know the drill. ;) Thanks very much and good bye! *wavewave* (: **-Michele**

**PS: **I hope I got the definition of an ultrasound right. If not, I'm going to sound super stupid. d: **  
**

**

* * *

**

**~+~+~Chapter 15~+~+~**

Emily didn't come back that next day. Or the next, or the next. In fact, she was gone all week and I was becoming both infuriated and worried. I didn't know where she was. I'd searched the entire city of Downtown and couldn't find her anywhere.

* * *

Luna was over finishing up my costume by herself, since the Halloween party was only two hours away and Emily was still MIA. She had already finished my potato sack mask (not that that was difficult) and my gloves, and was trimming my trousers. I stood on a stool, wearing the unfinished piece of my costume while Luna worked from below. She was already in her costume, white lingerie dress and Zero ears. She added white Mary Jane platforms and her face was full of white make-up. An orange pumpkin was painted on her nose, just like the actual Zero.

"It's pointless to do this, Luna. I don't want to go. I need to be looking for Emily," I told her.

"You've searched everywhere, Jagger. Where else can you look? Where do you think she's gone? Back to her mother? I highly doubt it," she said and working the sewing needle through the hem of a trouser leg.

"I can circle the town again. Maybe I should go into the next town. You think she could be staying with Alexander and Raven?" I suggested. Luna shook her head.

"Jagger, she'll come back. She doesn't want to take care of the baby alone, let alone a _boy_," Luna said. I sighed heavily.

"About that," I started. Luna arched an eyebrow and paused her hemming.

"What?"

"Isn't it fishy that we were able to see the baby on the ultrasound? Vampires have no reflection. Why could we see it in the picture?" I asked. "Luna, I don't _want_ a _human_ baby!"

Luna narrowed her eyebrows. "You _idiot_!" she exclaimed, standing up quickly, stomping her foot. I was taken aback. "Do you _know_ what an ultrasound is?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The picture from the ultrasound isn't like a regular picture. It's produced by sound frequencies, not _light_. The baby didn't _need_ a reflection, but it did need sound. Don't you know _anything_? _You're_ the older one!" she exclaimed.

Wait … so the baby _wasn't_ human? It was a vampire?

F.M.L.

"And now, because you're an idiot, you've practically chased your pregnant girlfriend off because you disrespected her in such a crude way. What in the world is wrong with you?"

I glared. "Hey, I don't need this from you, okay? I understand I've done a lot of shit in my life and I don't need you to point it out for me!" I cried, jumping from the stool. I yanked off the trousers as I searched for my jeans hastily. "And I'm not going to that stupid party. Not without her. Not until I _find _her." I buttoned my skinny jeans and pushed the door open, transforming into a vampire bat as soon as I was out.

"Jagger!" I heard Luna call behind me, but I ignored her. She didn't follow me.

**xXx**

I hadn't even bothered putting on a shirt or shoes when I left the apartment. The dread was returning, but it wasn't for the same reason. I was such a jerk. And I let my actions get the best of me. Why was it that I could never think before I act? I might as well throw my relationship with Emily away. What a waste of a bonding if I couldn't even treat her right.

Wait. _Bonding_.

That's right!

Emily and I were mated. How could I have forgotten? My parents taught me that there was a certain mating sense that you could trigger into to find your partner, since, really, you and your partner were never truly separated. You were always attached _some way_, and this was it.

I transformed back into my body, landing on a grave stone. I crouched on the stone, my toes curling to hook onto the edge. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I guess the key was to concentrate. My parents never really taught me _how_ to trigger this sense, but that there was one to trigger into.

Suddenly, I heard her. Emily's voice rang through my ears and I strained harder to actually get a picture of her. Would I get a picture? Or was it just a matter of listening? My mind remained black and I couldn't imagine anything, but I was able to hear more clearly what she was saying. She was crying about what I'd done. Crying about what had happened and why it did. She was confused. She didn't know of my disdain of a chance that we could have had a human baby rather than a vampire one.

Suddenly another voice sounded, this one very familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on who it was. She was comforting Emily, shushing her gently and telling her things were going to be alright.

_Where is she? That's all I need!_ I shouted mentally. I just wanted to know where she was, to locate her. Where was Emily? And who was talking to her?

The sniffling Emily sighed and thanked whoever was comforting her. _"Thank you for being there, _Raven_."_

_Alexander and Raven's!_

Emily was at the Mansion! Opening my eyes and disconnecting the sense, I quickly stood on the stone and transformed back into the bat.

I flapped my wings as fast as I could. I needed to talk to her. I needed to talk to her and sort everything out. To apologize for being so stupid. To tell her that I loved her.

The Mansion came into view almost an hour later. I could see someone stringing some orange lights around the gates, but I was too far to see who. When I arrived, I hung on a tree branch until the person stringing the lights was gone. I would have searched the windows, but they were all drawn so I couldn't look inside them for Emily. As I flew around back, I noticed the back door open and quickly made a getaway inside. I flew into a hall, and then ducked inside a corner, hidden by dust and spider webs. Alexander and Raven were bringing tables and chairs outside. When they passed, I darted up the stairs. I searched every room, my wings getting tired from all of the fast flapping. She was no where on the second story. She was no where on the first. I transformed back to my body and knitted my eyebrows together. Suddenly, I heard rustling from above and remembered Alexander's attic room. I stalked towards the stairs to the attic and quietly walked up them. Sniffling suddenly filled my ears and I knew I was getting close.

I opened the door and walked inside, spotting Emily immediately on Alexander's mattress, her head tucked in her folded arms, her knees brought to her chest. She hadn't realized I walked in. I shut the door behind me, quietly as possible, and walked towards her. I longed to stroke her hair, to hold her in my arms. We'd been apart before — all reasons because of me — but it still tore my heart to be away. I needed her close to me.

I knelt down against the mattress and ran my fingers through her hair, pressing my forehead against the side of her knee. She lifted her head and looked down at me, gasping slightly.

"Jagger?" she croaked. I looked up at her. Her usual chocolate brown eyes were bloodshot, her faint smudges of mascara and eyeliner around her eyes from where she'd rubbed them. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you," I said, gently. She glared.

"Why? So you can violate me again? Did you bring your entourage for another show?" she spat. I frowned.

"No. No one knows I'm here, actually. And I'm really sorry about that. I don't know why I did it," I said. Emily sighed heavily.

"Something was bothering you in the car. I noticed your silence and you were gripping the steering wheel like you wanted to murder something whenever I mentioned the baby. Do you not want to be a father anymore?" she asked as if she was giving me the choice whether to parent it or not … as if I _had_ one.

"It's more than that," I admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought the baby was human because we could see it on the ultrasound, but Luna explained to me that ultrasounds were different than regular photographs," I said. "I was upset that we weren't going to have a vampire baby and the way I acted took my mind off of it. I felt as if I needed to be drugged by your body."

She looked at me skeptically. "Drugged by my body? In other words, you need a horny moment, huh?" she said bluntly. I nodded shamefully. "Why were you so afraid to have a human baby?"

"Luna grew up isolated and different. I didn't want that for our kid," I said. "And, I guess I can say that I'm prideful when it comes to my vampire lineage. I didn't want any more bumps in the rode."

Emily scoffed. "Wow. Way to be shallow," she sneered.

"I said I was sorry, alright?" I snapped. Emily glared.

"You can leave, you know. It's not as if I called you here," she growled. I shut my eyes tightly, narrowing my eyebrows, and bit my lip. No, this wasn't supposed to happen.

"No. No, no, no. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you," I promised. "I need you, Emmy, and not just because we're mated." I grabbed her hand and held it between my two rougher ones.

"Sometimes, I feel like you don't even care about my feelings or what I say. You just listen to yourself," she said sadly, looking away from my face. I let go of her hand quickly placed both of my hands on the sides of her face, turning her back to me.

"I'll always care about you, Emmy. Do you know how much I love you? Like I said, I _need_ you." I pressed my lips against hers and was relieved to feel her lips kissing me back. She had hesitated for a second, but then obliged. As my hand moved over her ear and combed my fingers through her hair, she moaned softly and parted, still only inches from my face.

"I need you too, Jagger. We both do," she whispered, referring to the baby. I placed a hand on top of her small bump. She placed a dainty hand on top of mine. Suddenly, I felt a nudge and I involuntarily smiled. Emily giggled.

"He kicked!" I exclaimed.

"He sure did. He knows your touch." We smiled at the baby bump for a while I rubbed her belly, her hand still on mine. Then, she looked up at me. "You won't do what you did to me at the Coffin Club again, will you?" she asked softly. I stroked the side of her face gently and smiled at her.

"I just want to make you happy. I need you and the baby just as much as you two need me," I said. Emily smiled widely and threw her arms around my neck.

Suddenly, the door to the attic door flew open and standing at the door way was Luna. Emily and I looked at her puzzled.

"Luna?" Emily asked, tilting her head.

"What are you doing here?" I followed.

She showed herself off with a wave of her hand Vannah White style and gave me a _duh_ look. "I'm here for a party, and if you two plan on attending then you better get dressed."

"I didn't bring my costume," Emily said.

"And you didn't finish mine," I added. Luna held up a duffle bag from behind her.

"You guys didn't think I'd plan ahead? You two don't know me at all!" she exclaimed. "Now come on. Ya'll got to get ready for a costume party!"


	16. xxChapter 16xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N:** ONE. MORE. WEEK. OF. SCHOOL. I can already hear the hallelujah bells ringing. I am sighing of relief while typing this. Seriously. I have never wanted summer vacation to come so desperately. I am actually _longing_ for three months off, except I'll be volunteering at my elementary school, so I'll actually have two months off, but volunteering is fun, so I'll count it in my three months. (: So I've finally finished this chapter. I've had a headache ever since I came back home from school and it SUCKS. Dx RAWR. Now I'm off to edit my first chapter for _Raynedrops on Roses_ so I can send it to my beta and then hopefully post it on Mugglenet Fanfiction this weekend. Aw crap. And I have to do my stupid final for my U.S. history class. Aww shoot me now. Dx You see, this is why I'm so anxious for summer. I need three months off from school. I really do _neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed_ it. Okay well, enough complaining. Here's chapter sixteen. Enjoy and don't forget to review. (: Thanks bunches! **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**~+~+~Chapter 16~+~+~**

Luna handed Emily her Mrs. Claus costume. Not only had she brought the dress and hat, but she'd also stuffed some knee-high black stiletto boots and a make-up bag. Wow. Luna really was on top of things.

"You doing okay?" Luna asked her, as if Emily was a small child who had just dropped her ice cream and was distraught about it. Emily wiped her eyes and nodded.

"Yeah."

"So are we going to finish my Oogie costume?" I asked, pulling my incomplete trousers out of Luna's duffle bag. Luna turned back to me and stuck her hand into it and fished out a small sewing kit. She grinned.

"Put on your pants. Emily, you should get dressed. Some early birds have arrived," Luna said.

"Who else did they invite?" I asked, unzipping my pants and slipping out of them. Luna shrugged.

"I don't know. Ask her," Luna said and pointed to Emily, who was in the process of pulling off her shirt, her back to us. Emily's cheeks flushed a rosy pink as she pulled her shirt back down quickly, embarrassed. She was so cute.

"Um … some friends and family, I guess," she answered and turned her back on us again to resume undressing.

"Family? DO you think Alexander's parents will come down?" asked Luna as she strung a piece of thread through the sewing needle. "Go get that box so you could stand on it."

"Luna, do Raven and Alexander even know you're here?" I asked as I brought the crate she asked for and stepped up on it. Luna knelt down and began sewing the hems. As she was about to answer, the attic door swung open. Emily yelped, covering her almost-naked body with the sexy lingerie dress.

"Jagger? Luna?" Raven asked with surprise. Luna merely ignored her and continued hemming.

"Nope," Luna said, answering my question.

"What are you two doing here?" Raven asked, still surprised that Luna and I had snuck into her house.

"We're getting ready for your party. Now can you close the door? Emmy's trying to get dressed," Luna snapped, not even taking her eyes off of her sewing so she couldn't look back at Raven. Raven glared at the back of her head.

"You know, if it weren't for Alexander, you wouldn't be attending this party," Raven sneered. Luna rolled her eyes.

"As if I wouldn't have crashed it. Aren't I lucky Alexander was so sweet to invite me?" she teased.

"Luna," Emily scolded, dressed in her sexy Mrs. Claus dress. She crossed her arms and walked to my side, narrowing her eyes at my sister. "Be nice." Again, Luna rolled her eyes, but went back to work.

"So why are you dressed as a sexy gothic Santa?" chuckled Raven, losing her glare. Emily giggled.

"Jagger and I coupled with our costumes. We're going as Oogie Boogie and Sandy Claws, only I've switched the story and made Mr. Claus into _Mrs._ Claus." She smiled and grabbed my hand.

"And this time, Oogie wants this Claus for a different reason," I teased, licking my lips. She giggled again.

"Are you dressing up, Raven?" Emily asked.

"You bet. Alexander is going as Dracula and I'm going as one of the brides," she said.

"How fitting, considering Alexander had other women in his life," Luna chimed, looking back at Raven with a nasty grin.

"Too bad you weren't one of them," Raven shot back, grinning with her own triumph. Luna sneered. "And I already know about Kat. In fact, she's coming to the party, along with Rocco, Tripp, and Alexander's cousin Claude." The name of the half-vampire rang a bell.

"Alexander and I share more history than you'd like to know," Luna hissed.

I rolled my eyes. "Luna, are you done?" I asked impatiently. Luna hastily cut the thread.

"There," she muttered and returned to glare at Raven. I stepped off the crate and walked over to the duffle bag to grab the rest of my costume. I snatched my mask, gloves, and even a pair of my old combat boots, which were spray-painted brown. Wow. Luna _had_ thought of everything. I grabbed Emily's hand and dragged her out the door.

"I sure do wish they'd stop fighting. Tonight is supposed to be fun," Emily sighed, her heels echoing off the walls. I pulled her into an open room which I took for the entertainment center. I sat down on the long corner sofa and pulled on my boots. Emily, who I realized was clutching the make-up bag Luna had brought was applying her usual dark makeup. She was finishing up with a coat of blood red lipstick that matched her dress perfectly when I was done lacing up my boots.

She smacked her lips together and turned to me. "Okay?" she asked, pointing to herself. I grinned.

"Way more than _okay_. You're downright sexy. I don't know if I want you going out there like that. I'll have to keep watch on you," I joked.

"And you don't think I need to do the same for you? You're going out half naked. All the vampire chicks will have their fangs ready for you," she said. I laughed and pulled her close to me, stuffing my face in her Santa hat. Her hands roamed my chest, tracing the planes. I sighed with a content.

"Since we both don't want each other to go out to the party, maybe we could stay here and have a little party of our own?" I suggested, wriggling my eyebrows. Emily giggled and licked her fangs. My body hardened and my heart pounded erratically. Holy shit, that turned me on.

My hands slid down her waist and I was staring at her incredibly exposed chest. I felt her fingers tug the hair on the nape of my neck.

"Emily?"

We both turned and Alexander's surprised face became even more shocked when he saw me.

"Jagger? What are you doing here?" he asked, baffled.

"I'm here for a party," I said.

"I don't remember seeing you come in," he said. I shrugged.

"I made myself welcome." Emily slapped my arm softly with the back of her hand, quietly scolding me.

"Well, have you see Raven?" he asked.

"She's upstairs having a tiff with Luna," I explained.

"Luna's here too?" Alexander looked flustered. "They're fighting? Oh great…"

"Those two will always be at each other's throats," I said.

"I was hoping that they'd become friends, since we are somewhat on the same page."

"_Somewhat."_ I added more emphasis. "You hope too much, Sterling," I said. Alexander half-smiled.

"I guess so. Excuse me," he said and bolted for the attic.

"Poor Alexander. Having to deal with girls fighting over him," sighed Emily. I grinned widely and stretched my arms behind my head.

"I know how _that's_ like," I said. Emily glared. Obviously she didn't want to be reminded of the hell she went through with Lavender her senior year when the purple freak was obsessed with me.

"Yeah, I do too," Emily shot back, arching her eyebrow and crossing her arms. It was my turn to glare. She was reminding me of Brian Farson, and even Rex Tyler, two of her friends from high school who really liked her, even when they knew I was her boyfriend.

"Okay okay. I'm not bringing her up," I muttered. Emily smiled and placed her hands on the sides of my face.

"As if anyone could take your place," she said softly and kissed my lips tenderly, maneuvering her fingers through my hair. I moaned softly and ran my tongue over her teeth, scraping her fangs, requesting an invite inside. She obliged and opened her mouth and my tongue met with hers. While our tongues danced, I pulled her onto my lap and I leaned back against the arm of the couch. She straddled me, fingers still entangled in my hair, my hands roaming her legs. We probably would have gone further if we hadn't been interrupted.

"_Ahem,"_ an irritated voice piped from above. Emily and I parted and looked up to see Luna crossing her arms, blue eyes set in a glare. "Sorry. I didn't mean to walk in on you exchanging saliva."

"Are you alright, Luna?" asked Emily sincerely, climbing off of me. I frowned when her body left mine and sat up. Luna looked away.

"No, I'm not alright. I just wish that things weren't like this. She doesn't even _deserve_ him. I don't know what in the world he sees in _her_," she pouted. Emily hushed her and wrapped her arms around her.

"Let's go downstairs. After all, there's a party just waiting for us," said Emily. "Besides, I'm getting thirsty and I think the baby needs some blood." I instantly bolted up from the sofa.

"Yeah let's go, then," I agreed. "The baby needs to be tended to." Emily and Luna looked at me strangely. They weren't used to my new appreciation for the baby, nor the acceptance. I was a little surprised at myself as well; I guess I wasn't used to it either.

Emily blinked a couple of times before I grabbed her hand and walked quickly out of the room. I was almost dragging her when she called out, "Jagger, what's the rush? The baby's not going to die if it doesn't get the blood right this second."

I slowed my pace to a slow walk. "Oh, sorry," I said, embarrassed, scratching my head. "I'm not used to this." Emily smiled.

"I know, baby." She squeezed my hand.

We walked down the stairs. When we got to the bottom, Luna's eyes widened at the sight of Sebastian Camden, Alexander's best friend. He was dressed, quite ironically, as Jack Skellington. She bolted out from behind us and ran straight to him, throwing her arms around him from behind. He looked surprised and happy to see her, more absorbed by what she was wearing. Sebastian was quite easy to appeal to. He found almost any woman captivating.

"Well, Luna's night just turned upright," Emily said. "Who's that?"

"That's Sebastian, Alexander's best friend," I said. I escorted Emily outside where Jameson was walking around with a platter of tall, thin glasses with red liquid filling them.

"Mind if we take a couple?" I asked. Jameson smiled widely and lowered the platter.

"But of course, Mr. Maxwell. And how are Miss Emily and the baby doing?" Jameson asked. Emily looked down at her belly and patted it.

"He's doing good," she said.

"So it is a boy?" She nodded. Suddenly, while smiling excitedly, Emily gently grasped for Jameson's bony hand and placed it against her belly. She searched around with both his and her hand against her bump. Finally she settled on a spot. Jameson's eyes widened.

"Did you feel it?" she asked excitedly.

"My, he's a kicker. How many months pregnant are you, Miss Emily?"

"I'll be going into my fifth month tomorrow," she answered. Jameson turned to me.

"You must be a very proud father," he said with a toothy grin. I half-smiled at the old man. I guess I would be a proud father. Emily was so happy, so I guess I should be happy too.

"Yup." I nodded. Emily looked up at me with a smile reaching her glittering brown eyes. I returned her smile and squeezed her hand. Jameson nodded and left us to wait on other partiers.

"You're a very proud father?" she asked.

"A very proud _father-to-be_," I corrected with a wink. "I'm not a father just yet. But come March when the baby is born, _then_ I'll be a very proud father."


	17. xxChapter 17xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N:** Wow I need a shower. And you probably didn't need to know that, either. xD Okay well, here's the chapter. I'll be back in a bit to work on the next one. Please reviewwwwwwww. (: THAAAAAAAANKS. ENJOY. **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**~+~+~Chapter 17~+~+~**

The night was one of the best Emily and I had had in ages. It almost topped the night in my coffin where she'd given me her virginity. _Almost_. But it was up there. She was so smiley, so happy, so lively. Raven and Alexander wanted to introduce her to their friends as I lingered beside her, though I didn't mind. They knew who I was and when I told them Emily was my girlfriend, they were pleased. Raven also needed to include the tidbit about Emily being pregnant, and it brought even more attention towards us. We were congratulated almost throughout the entire night.

I only saw Luna once during the party, and that was on the dance floor with Sebastian. She was practically grinding up against her Jack Skellington and I wondered if they were ever going to get back together again. After a couple more songs, they disappeared back into the Mansion and I didn't see them again.

Emily and I flew home, since I hadn't brought the hearse when I'd come over to the Mansion, but it was nice flying alongside my love. Her wings were flapping slower and slower and I could tell she was getting tired. I flew from behind her and gave her a nudge, helping her to fly faster. We'd be home soon. Besides, carrying that baby all day must have really worn her out, especially with all of that dancing. I swear, that pregnant vamp could _dance_.

We shifted back to our original bodies when we arrived in the back alley of the Coffin Club. Dawn would be arriving soon and the Coffin Club was just closing. Emily was stumbling, yawning, and trying to keep her balance. The drowsiness was kicking in quickly. I scooped her up in my arms and cradled her until we got down to our apartment. When we were inside, she fell into a chair and pulled off her Santa hat and leather boots. She was too tired to care that I was watching her undress, staring at her black lace lingerie-clad body. I could feel my manhood harden, as it always did when I saw her like this, but I tried to cast the thought away. She was tired. She just wanted to sleep.

She pulled on her short pajama shorts and My Chemical Romance t-shirt, unclasping her bra and pulling it out through a sleeve, while I untied my boots, pulled off my gloves and mask, and slipped out of my potato sack trousers. I was resorting back to Jagger now. My Oogie days were over.

I opened the lid for her and helped her climb in. As soon as she hit the pillow, she was out. I smiled. God, she was so adorable. She was so innocent, so young; I almost pitied her for being pregnant at eighteen. I wondered if she truly did want this baby, or if somewhere deep down she was still upset about it. After all, her parents hadn't accepted her pregnancy at _all_, unlike my parents. Her father was distraught and her mother just insulted her. If I were in her shoes, I'd be itching to get rid of it. I couldn't care for something without the acceptance of my parents. Honor and pride ran deep in vampire blood. It was a _necessity_ to do things.

I was woken up during the day by a moaning coming from beside me. I got up so fast that I'd forgotten to raise the lid of the coffin, so my head smacked right into it. Cursing a string of profanities, I opened the coffin and sat up. Emily's eyes were tightly closed shut, both of her hands on either side of her belly. She was tossing her head left and right. Was she going into labor?

_Jagger, she's _only_ four months pregnant! She is _not_ going into labor_. I could hear Luna's voice scoff in my head already. Okay then, she wasn't going into labor. What else could it be?

Suddenly, I remembered the day we were planning our costumes with Luna. Her first set of contractions.

_She's fine, she's fine,_ I told myself. I ran my palm over her forehead, scraping her bangs out of her face and hushed her gently. Her eyes opened slightly, her breathing heavy.

"Jagger," she rasped quietly.

"Shh, baby. It's going to be fine," I soothed, stroking her cheek. She sighed and nodded, closing her eyes again and slowly drifted back to sleep.

**xXx**

Emily pulled on a short, black babydoll dress over some black leggings. Her bump was _huge_. It looked like she had stuffed a giant round pillow in her dress. We'd already entered March, her ninth month of her pregnancy. She was due soon.

As she curled her Scene hair, I dressed into a black dress shirt, adding a pinstriped vest, and black skinny jeans. I was tying on my black and white pair of Creepers when I heard her sigh.

I looked up. "What's up, babe?"

She looked back at me, still curling her hair. "Nothing," she said with a smile. "Just thinking."

"'Bout what?" I replied with a grin, standing up to wrap my arms around her middle. I placed my hands on either side of her belly, rubbing them. I felt a slightly harder nudge against my hands.

"Geez! This kid!" exclaimed Emily, looking down at her belly. "He's going to be a wild one. Every time you touch my belly, he just _has_ to get in contact with you. He likes you way more than me," she joked. I nipped at her ear gently with my fangs and she giggled.

"I don't believe that. He's going to love his super hot mama," I teased.

"Okay that's just disturbing. I don't want him thinking his mother is _super hot_," she said.

"Well all of his friends will think so," I said with a grin. She shook her head and finished her last curl.

"I don't want to make Alexander and Raven wait for us," she said as she turned off her curling iron and placed it on a side table. Alexander and Raven had invited us for dinner at the Mansion. It had become an occasional thing, eating dinner at their home. Throughout Emily's pregnancy, Alexander and I had become better friends.

I rolled my eyes. "Eh they won't mind," I said, waving her off. She bent down to fit her feet into a pair of vinyl stilettos, giving me a very nice view of her backside. I whistled.

"Jagger! Leave me alone," she said without even looking at me. "I'm pregnant. There's nothing sexy about me."

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_. How can you even _say_ something like that?" I gasped jokingly. "Even with your beach ball-sized belly you are the sexiest little thing to walk the planet."

"_Little?"_

"Well you aren't exactly very big or tall," I said with a shrug. She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips, trying to hide her smile. It didn't work.

"And I bet Roman's going to be taller than you by the time he's ten," I continued, teasing her. She stood up straight as soon as she was fitted into her shoes and stomped towards me, still having to even look up at me in her five-inch high stilettos.

"Well, you know what?" she shot back, jabbing her finger into my chest. I leaned down into her face, our noses inches apart, eyes narrowed challengingly.

"What?" I whispered.

Suddenly, she grabbed the back of my head and pushed me into her face, our lips colliding and instantly molding, only for a brief sweet moment. She parted before I could stick my tongue into her mouth.

"At least I'm the better kisser ," she said, pushing me away.

"Hey! Now that is _not_ fair!" I exclaimed. "How dare you lead me on like that." Emily turned her back on me as she fetched her coat and tote. I scowled.

"Ready to go, baby?" she asked in a teasing tone, stroking my jaw.

"Emmy, stop it," I whined. I hated her playing this way. Her teasing was unbearable, but she so strongly enjoyed it. Damn it!

"Stop what?" she asked innocently, bending over so that the v-neck of her dress drooped down so I could see the inside.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry I teased you about your height. Now stop teasing _me_ before I rip that dress off of you," I said. She stood up straight and smiled.

"Okay," she said and held out her hand for me to grab. "Let's go." I grasped her dainty hand and closed the door behind us.

**xXx**

"Emmy!" Raven squealed when Jameson opened the door for us. She threw her arms around my girlfriend, embracing her in a tight hug. She was always excited to see Emily. I guess she was even more thrilled when we told her and Alexander that we wanted them to be the godparents of the baby.

"Hi Raven!" Emily exclaimed. "Thanks for inviting us again."

"Are you kidding? We shouldn't even _have_ to invite you. You guys are welcome any time," she said. Alexander appeared behind Raven.

"She's right," he added with a wink.

"May I take your coat, Miss Emily?" asked Jameson when we walked inside. Emily shrugged out of her Emily the Strange jacket with the red cat ears attached to the hood and handed it to the butler.

"I'll lead them to the family room," said Alexander as he took Raven's hand and walked through the Mansion. I grasped Emily's and followed.

"So how's Roman Jagger Maxwell doing?" Raven asked with a nudge to Emily's side. We entered the family room where Raven and Alexander sat in a loveseat across from us, a dark coffee table separating us.

"He's a kicker, I'll tell you that. Especially when Jagger's hand is on me," she said. "Roman _loves_ Jagger." She rolled her eyes over to me. I grinned.

"Does he really?" inquired Alexander with a wide smile. I nodded proudly.

"He sure does. Emmy and I were just talking about it before we came here," I mentioned.

"Not to mention my _height_ as well," she added with a scowl.

"Hey! You were the one who was being such a tease," I shot back. Emily rolled her eyes.

"Oh please. That was _because_ you were making fun of me," she said. "Can you believe he makes fun of me because I'm short?" she asked with disbelief to Alexander and Raven. They both shook their heads in disappointment at me.

"Whoa. Do not blame me for your shortness," I said, arching an eyebrow. "Don't get mad at me because Roman is probably going to have _my_ amazing body structure."

"Well, you _do_ have an amazing body structure," she agreed reluctantly. I grinned with triumph.

"You guys are so ridiculous," Raven laughed. "I wish I had parents like you two."

"Your parents are great," Alexander said.

"But they aren't like Em and Jagger."

"I never thought I'd hear you say anything like that," I said to Raven. "So does that make us friends now?" I grinned mischievously.

"Only if you keep your fangs away from me and my family," she retorted.

"I don't need you or your family. Not anymore." I looked down at Emily. "I've got my own." Emily stroked my chin.

Rain began to splatter on the window panes when Jameson walked in.

"Supper will be ready in just a few. Would you like to make yourselves comfortable in the dining room?" he offered. We all agreed. As we stood from the sofas, Emily winced with pain and her hand flew to her bump.

"You okay?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah. Just … contractions." Her breathing became heavy. I wrapped my arm around her waist to support her.

"Is she okay?" asked Alexander, looking back at us. Raven turned her head as well.

"Yeah, she's fine," I said as Emily's face twisted with pain.

"Um, are you _sure_?" Raven asked, staring at Emily. I looked down at her. She'd gone awfully pale, way more pale than she usually was. Her face was almost the color of my hair. She was biting her lip and I realized she was keeping herself from crying out. However she was unsuccessful.

She screamed.

"Emily!" I cried, turning in front of her. She fell to her knees, her hands on either side of her belly.

"_Jagger!"_ she screamed, extending my name into many syllables. Jameson came rushing in.

"What's going on?" he asked frantically.

"Get Emily some blood," ordered Alexander.

"The … baby …" she said in between heavy breaths.

"What? What?" I asked, frantic.

"He's … he's … _coming_!"


	18. xxChapter 18xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N:** Okays. Here's number eighteen. I feel like my chapters are getting lamer and lamer. /: I hope you don't think so. I mean, it sure is _one_ thing for the author to not have faith in her chapters ... whatever. Okay well, I'm off to finish watching _InuYasha the Movie 4_! :DD Hoorays! Alrighties. Enjoy and please review. ;D Thanks! **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**~+~+~Chapter 18~+~+~**

"Should we get her to a hospital?" asked Raven, frantically. Alexander shook his head calmly.

"No, there won't be any time for that," he said. "Jameson, instead of blood, get us some hot water and towels." Jameson dashed out of the room, the quickest I've ever seen the old man move.

Emily squeezed my hand. Her forehead glittered with perspiration.

"Jagger …" she rasped.

"Shush, babe," I said softly.

"Take deep, steady breaths," advised Alexander. Emily obeyed. Suddenly, Jameson came back into the room, his arm draped with towels and cradling a basin filled with water with the other.

"Raven, help get Emily situated. This is going to sound strange, but pull down her leggings. We need to make room for the baby to come through," Alexander said. I looked taken aback. He was right; that did sound strange.

Raven nodded and helped her away from the doorway. Emily lay down behind the sofa Raven and Alexander were sitting on where there was a vast space that was perfect for giving birth. Sort of.

"Have you ever even delivered a baby before?" I asked incredulously, since he was taking on the leading role.

"No, but I figure somebody's got to lead us through this," he said. I narrowed my eyebrows, but told myself not to lose my temper. A retort like that from Alexander would have bought a rage from me on any other day, even if we were friends. But I couldn't lose my temper, not now. Emily was giving birth to Roman!

Alexander knelt down between Emily's legs. My skin crawled seeing him there. Emily was cringing from the pain, but she was still keeping her steady breaths. Raven was holding her hand.

"You're doing great, Emmy," Alexander soothed. Now, I'm going to need you to push, alright?" Emily looked at him with worry, fearing the even greater pain, but she nodded. "You've got to keep breathing."

"Jagger," she rasped again, her tired brown eyes reaching for me. I knelt down beside her, holding the back of her head. Her empty hand scrambled to find mine and quickly entangled her fingers with mine.

"Okay. _Push!_" Alexander ordered.

Her face twisted with strain as she screamed with pain. Her eyes shut as her grip tightened.

"You're doing good, Em. Keep on pushing," Alexander said, waiting.

"It's … hard!" she gasped.

"Come on, come on! You're almost there!" he said

"You can do it Emmy," assured Raven. I stroked Emily's face.

"Shh, baby. You _can_ do it. Besides, Roman's waiting to meet his favorite parent," I teased.

"Jagger," Alexander said sternly. But instead of the same reaction as Alexander from Emily, she laughed, or that what she could. It encouraged her to push even harder.

"I can see his head. Come on, Emmy!" Alexander said excitedly.

She pushed harder. The harder she pushed, the tighter she squeezed and I couldn't feel the circulation of blood flow through my fingertips. They were numbing.

"Come on, baby!"

With one last push — along with one last scream that almost deafened my ears — there was a baby cry. Alexander, hands bloody, was holding a pale, wrinkly baby. Emily leaned her head back, a loud sigh of weary escaping her lips. I couldn't take my eyes off of the crying baby. I couldn't place my finger on how I was feeling, looking at the baby.

"Oh Emmy, he's beautiful," Raven gushed. Alexander wrapped the baby in a black towel and handed it to Raven. She carried it to Emily, who was still wiped out from pushing. She leaned up slightly. I grabbed some couch pillows for Emily to lean up against. Raven handed the crying baby to Emily.

"He looks just like you," she said to me. "Exactly like you." She stroked the bloody baby's face.

"Congratulations, Mr. Maxwell," Jameson said with a wide smile. Alexander and Raven looked up at me with wide smiles of their own.

"Congrats, Jagger," said Raven.

I looked back down at Roman. His eyes were still glued shut so I couldn't tell if he'd inherited my icy blue eyes. But I could see the resemblance. My nose, my lips … Emily was right. He did look just like me.

"Oh, my baby Roman," Emily cooed. I reached out and stroked him softly and, suddenly, he stopped crying. I knitted my eyebrows in confusion.

"He suddenly stopped crying?" Raven said, puzzled.

"Told you he liked you better," Emily said with a smirk as the baby cooed softly. She handed the baby to me and let me hold him. While I cradled him, his small arms folded up to his chest, his little fists up to his chin. He had to be the cutest thing in the world, and he was all mine.

"We're not giving him up, hell no," I said, looking down at Emily. "He's a part of the Maxwell family, aren't you R.J.?" I stuck my finger inside his teeny fist and he absorbed it right in. His little fingers were so fragile, as if one wrong move would break them.

"Thank you, love," Emily said softly, tears gathering at the edges of her eyes.

**xXx**

We were getting a _lot_ of visitors those next couple of weeks. Everybody wanted to see the baby. My parents and Valentine came down from Romania with the Sterlings. We had dinner at the Mansion again, but it was really just so my family and the Sterlings could see Roman Jagger. Alexander and Raven even provided a bassinet complete with black satin pillows and blankets. It was a gift for us, since Emily and I hadn't gone out to buy a crib for the baby. However, it didn't really matter, since Emily wanted the baby to sleep in the coffin with us. It would come to good use once the baby was too old to sleep with us.

Emily took the baby everywhere she went. She loved being with the baby. She loved bathing the baby, playing with the baby, and even changing the baby's diaper, something I wasn't too fond of. But I did love helping her bathe him and playinng with him. I also liked feeding him. Instead of Emily breast-feeding, we fed him bottles of blood. Mother and Cassandra Sterling also mentioned that once the baby was older, it was good to feed him baby food, but seasoned with blood to fatten him a bit.

Roman was playful and never wanted to go to sleep. When Emily and I brought him to bed as the sun came up, he was still wide awake. Sometimes he wouldn't go to sleep until noon and we'd lose ages of sleep time. I think that was our biggest problem, him not sleeping at all. When I mentioned this to my mother, she merely laughed and said it was normal. "You were exactly the same," she'd told me. "You would never go to sleep. I even wondered if you were _half-_vampire because most of the time you'd be awake during Luna's hours as well."

Emily and I had nothing to worry about. So Roman was an insomniac. It was normal. Though, he did take _some_ naps; those nights were pleasant. It gave us a chance to relax. Emily's mother was right when she said responsibility was needed for raising a baby.

Speaking of Heather Lange, when she was notified that the baby was born, she demanded we come over to show her. Reluctantly, we obeyed. Emily showed her our blue-eyed precious baby and Heather cooed at him, waving her finger in his face.

"So have you guys met with any families who are willing to adopt?" she asked with an incredibly bitchy attitude. Emily and I were taken aback.

"_Mom!"_ she exclaimed, withdrawing the baby from her reach. I glared.

"What the hell makes you think we're going to give it up for adoption?" I spat, looming over her. Emily's feisty little mother glared back up at me.

"You're an irresponsible punk, remember? Getting my daughter knocked up and then thinking you can take care of anything. F.Y.I., devil-worshipper but you're not Superman. You're just a kid."

"Said the woman who got pregnant with her only daughter when she was seventeen and fresh out of high school," I spat back. Heather gasped, her sapphire eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Who told you this?" she demanded.

"Who do you think?" Heather peered at Emily.

"You really _are_ Blayke Payne's daughter. Outrageous _and_ deceitful. How dare you give out classified information about your own mother!" Heather shouted. The baby began to cry.

"Jagger, take Roman back to the car. I need to speak with my mother alone," Emily said calmly, bouncing the baby. She handed him to me and, as soon as I touched him, he stopped his crying. He was still sniffling and his eyes were wet, but he'd stopped. I really did have the magic touch!

I obeyed my girlfriend and walked out of her old house. Immediately I heard screaming and shouting and crying. How horrible that relationship would never get any better.

"Mama's gonna be okay, R.J.," I said to him when I was in the driver's seat. He rustled inside his vampire bat blanket while adorned in a Green Day onesie. Black tufts of hair had grown on top of his little head. He had both features Emily had wanted: my blue eyes and her black hair. "She's one tough chick, I'll tell you. When you get older and actually understand English, don't do anything to piss her off, okay? Daddy knows what happens when he pisses Mama off. It ain't very nice, I'll tell you that."

Roman stared at me with those big ocean blue eyes, his arms moving around. Raven had been right; he was a beautiful baby, and it wasn't because he looked like me. I'd made him. Emily and I had made this being, this vampire. He was ours.

I wasn't sure if Roman could understand me. Most likely not, since he couldn't even talk, but he watched me as if he were listening while I talked to him. I told him about a whole bunch of random stuff — my family, meeting Emily, my love for sports and how I was going to get him involved some way, shape, or form. I told him that he'd be handsome and cunning, like his father, and yet sweet and just plain amazing like his mother. He'd be popular around all of the other vamp children in Downtown (believe it or not, there were actually quite a few vampire city-slickers with families).

The whole idea of playing house kind of excited me, but then I realized that Roman couldn't grow up in the apartment underneath the Coffin Club. Emily and I would have to look for a new house, one with more than one room. I sighed.

"Look what you caused," I said jokingly to the baby. His wide eyes were still staring at me. "Now I have to move out of my club so you can have your own room. You are _so_ selfish." Roman rose his arms to touch my face. It was sort of funny that he'd want to touch me when I'd just scolded him. He cooed again.

The door opened on the passenger side and I turned to see Emily bending down to look inside. She was smiling, not exactly the expression I'd imagine her wearing, since she'd just had another huge fight with her mom.

"How'd it go?" I asked, puzzled. I'd absentmindedly given Roman my hand to suck on.

"Terrible," she said nonchalantly. "And I was fuming when I walked out, but seeing you with the baby just lifted all of my troubles off of my shoulders."

"He really is a little bundle of joy, isn't he?" I said, looking down at him with a smile.

"You both are," Emily replied, happily watching us.

"See? I told you your mum was just plain amazing," I said to Roman. Emily laughed and the edges of Roman's mouth turned upward, my hand still stuck in his mouth.

"Do you want me to drive?" Emily asked, pointing to the baby with her eyes. I shrugged.

"Sure."

We switched spots. It was weird sitting in the passenger seat of my own car. I've always driven the hearse. Nobody had ever driven it for me.

"I feel like eating out," Emily said. "Know any good vampire restaurants?"

"There's one towards the end of the city. It's called Snake's. Are you craving some raw steak?" I teased. Emily licked her lips.

"Raw steak sounds good," she giggled. "Alright. Show me the way!"


	19. xxChapter 19xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N:** So my writer's block is getting worse and worse with this story and I really do want to keep on writing it. You know what would be really awesome? If you guys could give me suggestions on what to write! :DD Yay! Ahahaha. But seriously though, I need your help. Any conflict that you guys could suggest that would boost the excitement of the story please tell me. I would so strongly appreciate it. (: Also, when this story is finished, I hatched an idea of what more I could write with Jagger and Emily so their story never really has to end. (Hopefully I won't be making this couple to "overrated" by the time I finish _Beautiful Dark Princess_.) So ... yup. Please HELP! Buuuuh. Anyway, R&R and enjoy. (: Thanks bunches and I will be looking forward to any review/suggestion you guys have. ;D **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**~+~+~Chapter 19~+~+~**

I mentioned to Emily about buying a new house. She was surprised that I would even suggest something as such because she knew how much I was attached to the Coffin Club and the Dungeon. But I told her that it would be for the sake of the baby. A bigger house would be best. She was proud of me for even considering and I was congratulated with an amazing make-out session.

"I know there are some empty mansions on the other side of town," I said, scanning a map of Downtown I had saved from my Alexander-hunting days. She was on the floor, legs spread out, and Roman in between them, laying on one of those potty training towel things. She was changing his diaper. "Would you want to get a mansion?" I looked back at her. She was pondering the idea as she strapped on the clean diaper.

"We'd have a lot more space to store things and to get more furniture," she started.

"And money isn't an issue," I assured, reminding her of my family's wealth.

"The baby would have lots of space to grow up with, instead of being cramped in this small room," Emily added. She picked up the baby and sat him up against her body, facing him towards me. He smiled widely when he saw me and I couldn't help but smile back. "I suppose a mansion would be best. I've never lived in a mansion before, except for when I was staying with Raven and Alexander for those couple of weeks," she said. I immediately frowned at the memory. She'd been staying with them because of me. Not exactly something I wanted to be reminded of.

"When can we start looking?" she asked. I looked down at my two-week-year-old son. The sight of him brought another smile to my face, even if drool was pooling at the edges of his lips and dripping down his chin.

"Right away," I replied.

**xXx**

"You're searching for a house? Make sure you keep a room for me," Luna said. She'd come over a couple weeks later for her occasional visit, but her visits had become a lot more frequent ever since the baby was born. Now she came over almost ever other day just to see him.

I rolled my eyes. "As if. I'll sell you the apartment and that'll be your room. Then you can stop living in people's garages."

She sneered. "Hey, that's how I make new friends and meet new boys. Trevor Mitchell's garage can fit our entire family's coffins. Besides, he's so cute in that soccer uniform," she said with a giggle.

"You mean he's still living with his parents? You'd figure he'd get himself his own place while going off to college," I snickered. "Looks like badass Trevor Mitchell is still a momma's boy."

"Jagger leave him alone," Emily said with an eye roll. She brought me a goblet of blood and leaned against the wall beside me. Luna was carrying Roman now. "Just because you moved away from your parents when you weren't even an adult yet doesn't mean you can pick on others for not doing so," she recited. I took a gulp from my goblet and stared down at her, arching my multiple-pierced eyebrow.

"Says _who_?" I asked. She gave me another eye roll.

"Can you please wipe your mouth before trying to seduce me? You've got a blood 'stache," she said, crossing her arms.

"Do you want to _lick_ it off for me?"

"Okay. It's time to go, Ro-Ro," said Luna suddenly. "Where's his stroller so I can take him shopping?"

Emily walked over by the armoire and pulled out a gothic baby stroller, complete with black lace and spider-webbed cushions. There was even a Hello Batty plushie for Roman to play with.

"Okie-dokie, Romey. It's time to leave Mommy and Daddy alone because Daddy's getting a fetish for Mommy," Luna said in a baby voice as she buckled Roman into his seat.

"Luna!" Emily exclaimed.

"What?"

"Maybe I should go too. I think it would be best to leave Jagger alone for a while," Emily said. I pulled her back to me by the hem of her jeans.

"Oh no-no. You're not going anywhere," I said mischievously. Luna leaned down to Roman.

"See? I told you it was a fetish," she whispered as she buckled him up. I rolled my eyes and Roman just stared at his aunt with his big blue eyes. Emily sighed.

"Well, have fun shopping," she moped. I was still holding on to the hems of her jeans. I pulled them open slightly and peeked inside.

"Oooooh. Emmy's wearing a thong!" I exclaimed excitedly. Emily immediately turned around and slapped me away, her face flushed with embarrassment.

"_Jagger!"_ she cried.

"Okay we're out of here," Luna said quickly, grabbing my car keys and bolting out the door with my son.

"And who knows when she's coming back," Emily said, watching her disappear. I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my chin on top of her head.

"Aw it's okay. We haven't had a lot of _love_ time because of the baby," I said, sliding my hands up her shirt.

"You are not getting naked with me until you have protection. I am _not_ going through an unexpected pregnancy again," Emily said, twisting her body around and squeezing my cheeks while shaking my head back and forth. "Do you hear me?"

"Jeez, you're sounding like you're _my_ mother," I said, pulling my face from her grip. Emily arched an eyebrow.

"You're mother tells you not to get naked with her. Wow that's disgusting."

"What the — _No!_ Come on, Emmy. You know that's not what I meant!" I cried. She giggled.

"Yeah I know. I just like to get under your skin," she said in a cute tone that I couldn't help but grin to.

"And _I_ like to get under your clothes," I replied slyly. Emily rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, Jagger," she said.

"Why not? Luna's gone. The baby's gone. We don't need to pay attention to anyone but each other."

She shook her head, but I noticed her dark lips spread into a grin. She wrapped her arms around my neck, leaning back to look up at me.

"Well, I guess when you put it _that_ way a little fun wouldn't hurt," she said.

"_Now_ you're talking." I ran my hands up and down her sides, my fingers grazing her skin, as I leaned down to kiss her lips. They moved in synchronization as I leaned back against the wall and pressed her body against mine. I slid my hands into the back pockets of her jeans, cupping what they carried inside. Other than blood, there was nothing more I loved than this girl's body. Okay no, that was actually a lie. I did love Roman, Emily for who she was (and not just for her body), and also my family, even if I did prefer to stay in America than go back to Romania with them.

Emily's hands ran over my shoulders, then my biceps. My hands came out of her pockets and ran back up her shirt, carrying it up with my arms. I stopped when they reached her bra clasp.

"You just can't get enough, can you?" she asked, arching an eyebrow. I grinned.

"With you, I can't," I replied, licking my fangs.

"Like I said before, you're not getting naked with me in your coffin unless you've got a condom," she said. I chuckled.

"Fine. I'll keep my pants on," I said and leaned in to kiss her again. As we kissed, her leg hooked around mine and I grabbed it from under her thigh. She moaned briefly when I pulled her up, grabbing on to her other leg. I carried her to the sofa, where I sat down and dropped her in my lap. Our lips didn't part. My hands roamed her legs, while hers roamed my chest. We parted very briefly so she could lift my shirt over my head, but then we were back to Frenching. Our breathing was heavy and I was enjoying every minute of this.

"Don't ever stop kissing me," she whispered. I grinned and combed a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Now where have I heard that before?"

We didn't stop.

**xXx**

Roman was growing _fast_. He was already four months old and a chunky little baby. I guess he got that from Emily because she was a fat baby too. He was also getting heavy. He wasn't as weightless as he was when he was two weeks old. Now when I carried him, I felt as if I were carrying a sack of flour.

But he was a lot cuter. At least he wasn't wrinkly. He was still pale and his hair had grown out a lot. Instead of the thin black strands, he now had longer black tufts. It wasn't as long as mine, but if we never cut his hair, I had a feeling that within a month's time it would be.

Tonight Emily had gone out grocery shopping, mostly for baby stuff, but I told her that a couple of chocolate bars wouldn't do any harm. Dressed in one of my band shirts, torn skinny jeans, and ballet flats, she rolled her eyes and slipped on her Ray Bans.

I'd never really shown Roman around the club, both the Coffin Club and the Dungeon. Though, babies weren't exactly prohibited, it was my club, so I thought it'd be okay. Besides, we were going to be moving. Emily and I had finally found our mansion and, within a couple of weeks, we'd be moving in. Although, we had yet to pack our things.

The way we both were dressed, we looked as if we _were_ going clubbing. I had on my dark skinny jeans, a Misfits tee, and my combat boots, my wrists adorned with stud bracelets, while stud belts and chains hung from my waist. Roman had on a pair of black cargo pants (he loved the Velcro pockets), a Jack Skellington shirt, and a pair of tiny Converse shoes. Emily wanted to play with his hair, so she rubbed some gel into it, making it spike up in all sorts of direction. Hell, with a little bit of _guy-liner_ and some stud bracelets he'll be ready to rock 'n roll.

"Okay R.J. Ready to enter Daddy's realm?" I asked with a flash of my fangs. Roman laughed and clapped his hands. He reached for my fangs but I immediately leaned back. The last time he did this he'd gotten a hold of them and I felt as if he was going to yank them out.

I walked down the hall towards the Dungeon. That was where all of Roman's "family" were. I showed my key when I reached the bouncer, Roman on my hip.

"That your kid, Jagger?" James the Bouncer asked. I grinned and nodded.

"Yeah man. This is Roman," I said. James, a big, serious vamp bouncer, smiled widely and put on a high-pitched baby voice, one that completely clashed with his normal deep one.

"Well hey there little fella!" he exclaimed, wiggling his finger in Roman's face. Roman giggled as he tried to grab it. James switched back to his normal tone. "Aw man, he looks exactly like you."

"Yeah that's what I keep hearing," I chuckled.

"Ya sure ya wanna take him in there? It's loud as hell."

"Naw it's cool. Ro is used to it. We blast My Chemical Romance in the car all the time. Besides, I want to show him his daddy's place." I bounced Roman on my hip. James nodded and let me in.

"A'ight. Have fun, Little Romey," James cooed as he closed the heavy black curtain behind us.

Roman got all sorts of attention. The women cooed and the men slapped my back, congratulating me. I finally made it to the bar where I asked Nick to whip me up a couple of Bloody Mary's.

"And a small glass of just plain blood, yeah?" I called. Nick nodded and brought me my order.

"Looks just like ya," said Nick. I nodded. He'd been the five-hundredth person to tell me that tonight. "But he's got some of his ma in him too." Nick dropped a bendy straw in Roman's glass and I held it up for him to drink.

"You think?" I asked, examining Roman's face, looking for a hint of Emily.

Roman loved the attention. He laughed a lot and clapped. Sometimes he'd even move his body to the music. A couple of old friends of mine, Scarlett and Onyx, helped Roman learn to head-bang. It was the cutest thing. I couldn't wait to show Emily.

We left our Dungeon friends to go upstairs to the mortal Coffin Club. I hadn't kept in touch with the poseur vamps in a while and thought this was the perfect time to head up. I walked into the elevator shaft when Roman let out a wide yawn.

"Whoa big guy," I said, chuckling. "You can't be tired already. I still have to introduce you to the mortals." Roman smacked his lips and threw his arms around my neck, snuggling his head against my neck. I smiled and stroked his head. My son was tired. For once.

The Coffin Club was crowded and the guest band was just getting set up. I guess they'd arrived a little late. I checked my phone. The bright screen displayed 3 am. Okay, fifteen minutes up here and then I'd be on my way back down to put Roman to bed.

When I entered the Coffin Club, I depicted very familiar voices coming towards the stage. When I turned that way, my eyes widened with surprise. I wasn't expecting to see _him_ here. After all, it'd been months since I'd seen him, not since Roman was first born and he'd come back to Downtown from his first tour with Vampires Walk Naked.

Mr. Blayke Payne.

Roman's grandfather.

And last time I'd seen him, things had _not_ gone well.


	20. xxChapter 20xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N:** Oh my gosh, guys, I am so sorry I haven't updated at all this weekend. I was NOT in the writing mood. D: I just barely finished this chapter that I forced out this weekend. Hopefully it's okay. Oh, and thank you for the ideas! I didn't use any in this chapter, but I actually want to try and work with them. (: It will definitely make things more interesting and also will bring back some familiar characters. (x Okie dokies well, enjoy and review please! Thanks so much! And if you would still like to suggest an idea, feel free to just message me or leave it in a review. (: Your ideas are much appreciated and matter so much to me. ^-^ And, I would just like to saaay, TOMORROW IS THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL! HELLO SUMMER! xD **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**~+~+~Chapter 20~+~+~**

I could remember the day that Blayke Payne saw Roman for the first time. He'd just come back from his tour out of town and he wanted to see Emily right away. She was scared to meet her father, since he was so disappointed in her getting knocked up, but we met with him anyway. Roman was only a week old when Blayke met him, so he still kind of looked like a white chocolate-covered raisin.

When I pulled up to the apartment building, we could see the rest of VWK walking down the iron staircase to the rusty brown van parked next to Blayke's black Fusion with the band name spray-painted on the sides. When we got out of the car, Emily smiled at them, trying to be polite. Each of them returned a half-smile. None of them smiled at me.

"Fantastic. The band hates me," I muttered as we walked up the steps.

"No, they don't," Emily disagreed, holding the baby's carrier. "They know this whole ordeal has upset my dad, so they're upset too. If one member of the band is unhappy, then everybody is unhappy." I didn't feel better after hearing that. Who knew how long her father would be unhappy with me? Who knew if he'd ever be happy with me again?

I really effed things up this time.

Emily pressed the doorbell and her dad immediately came to the door. He didn't look much different, half a year later. His brown eyes were tired-looking and his long black hair was frazzled, but that was about it. He narrowed his eyes at the sight of us.

"Hi Daddy," Emily said, attempting to sound sweet, though you could hear her tone waver just a bit because she knew what was wrong. She wasn't supposed to be carrying a baby carrier. She shouldn't have even _owned_ a baby carrier.

"We're going to have a very _long_ talk," he said to her. Then he turned to me. "You can wait outside." He said it in a sneer. I almost growled at him. Emily's eyes widened.

"Dad! Please don't act this way," she pleaded, but that only made her father angrier.

"Excuse me, but how do you expect me to act? My eighteen-year-old daughter just had a _baby_ and you're telling me not to act this way?"

"I'm nineteen now, Dad."

"Who cares? Maxwell, you can go wait in your car, but I need to speak to my daughter alone about this," Blayke said to me in a tone I'd never heard before. Emily's eyes were watering and I could tell she'd never seen her father like this either. When I didn't leave, he snarled. "Well get! Don't worry, you'll get a talk too. But this is my family I've got to deal with."

I hated how he treated me like a damn dog! I might have been an animal, but I wasn't a mongrel.

"This is my family too," I snapped. Blayke widened his eyes and leaned back.

"What the hell did you just say?" he said menacingly in a whisper. "How _dare_ you say this is _your_ family! You're just a baby daddy! You're not even _married_. You know what, I have nothing to say to you. You can go on and just leave here and never come back!"

"I'm not leaving without Emmy and my son," I said firmly through clenched teeth. By now, my fists were tightened and I wanted to punch the lights out of him.

"I shouldn't have trusted you from the get-go. This was why I didn't want Emmy meeting any boys … because _this_ would happen!"

Roman broke into a cry. The tears in Emily's eyes ran down her cheeks.

"Daddy please don't do this. Mom hates me already, I don't want you to as well," she wept. Blayke's glare didn't let up.

"Tell him to go home and then I'll talk to you calmly. I'm not going to discuss anything about this in _his_ presence."

She bowed her head and sighed heavily. "Jagger, please wait in the car while I talk to my father."

"I'll wait right here," I said.

"No you won't," Blayke growled.

"Just do what he says, Jagger," Emily pleaded. She looked up at me with a tear-stained face, her eyes desperate. I glared at her. She'd chosen her dad over me, which, at the time, pissed me off so greatly. I guess I was just so heated up at the moment that I wasn't thinking straight. Usually I'd be understanding about choosing her father over me, but then I so wasn't. I was being a grade-A bastard.

I roared and punched the concrete wall of the building. Emily's eyes widened and the baby began to cry even louder. When I turned back to her, I saw the fear on her face and the disapproval from her father. Luckily I hadn't done any damage to the wall, just a crack with crumbling rock falling from it, to raise any questions of my strength from her father. He escorted her inside and slammed the door behind him when I was down at the street.

The entire time she was in there, I was pacing the sidewalk, fuming. I'd never been so angry and, more than once, I'd thought about bursting in there and dragging Emily out. However, I managed to contain _that_ urge.

About maybe half an hour to an hour later, the door opened. I had been inside the hearse, blasting Mindless Self Indulgence, but the sound of the door opening had cut through the song. I immediately turned off the radio and bolted out of the car.

Emily walked down the stairs gingerly, so as not to rock the baby carrier. Roman was quiet from what I could hear (or couldn't hear). Blayke looked over the balcony, his eyes wide with shock. My eyebrows knitted together, puzzled.

"What did he say?" I asked her softly when she made it to the car. Her eyes were bloodshot and smeared from running mascara. She sniffled.

"He knows about everything," she said.

"What do you mean 'everything'?"

"I mean _everything_. About the first night I met you in the parking lot, about that night in your coffin, about you being a vampire." She gulped and my eyes widened. I staggered back.

"What about you?" My voice had dropped to a whisper.

"That too," she said with a nod. "And Roman. He knows Roman's one too."

"What did he say?" I asked, glancing up at the balcony. Blayke's eyes still pierced mine with shock.

"He didn't believe me at first. And now …" She looked up at him. He closed his eyes for a while before turning back into his apartment and shutting the door behind him. Tears began to flow down her cheeks again. "… Now he's afraid of me."

"But your dad loves vampires! Why is he afraid of you?" I asked.

"For the same reason any human would! First of all, vampires aren't even supposed to exist —"

"But we do," I interrupted, but she ignored me.

"— and what they do is just terrifying to any sane human! Jagger we _drink their blood_."

"You were in shock when I first told you I was a vampire. He'll get used to it," I assured. Emily looked away, shaking her head slowly.

"I don't know," she muttered and opened the passenger door. She placed Roman's carrier inside and sighed heavily. "I guess this is best," she said when she came back out, "him knowing that I'm really a vampire. It relieves a lot of stress having to keep the secret from him, since he's really the only parent that's involved in my life. Now he knows that instead of going to college I've been staying with you underneath the Coffin Club."

"Is he going to tell anyone?" I asked softly. Emily held her breath for a brief second, then shook her head.

"No, he's not. I even asked him if he would. I guess Dad's too afraid to even sell us out." Her chuckle was cold with no humor at all and my heart went out to her. She was broken. Emily's beloved father feared her for what she was. It was probably best not to ask any more questions, but they continued to hatch in my mind. For everyone question she answered, a new one appeared.

With a final sigh, she got back into the hearse and shut the door. I lingered by her side for a little before walking over to the driver's side and climbing in.

The car ride home was quiet, except for the cooing from Roman in the back. When I pulled into the club parking lot, I turned to her and grabbed for her hand. She looked at me, puzzled.

"I'm so sorry, baby," I said, looking into her bloodshot brown eyes. "I'm sorry for everything I've done, and you know I don't apologize so often. I really, really mean this."

Her lip quivered while her glassy eyes shed more tears. She gulped and squeezed my hands.

"It's not your fault," she said.

"No! Yes it is, Emmy. Don't you see? Ever since you met me, I've brought nothing to chaos to your life. We have so many problems and I've created even more between you and your family," I said.

Fear spread across her face. "Don't leave me," she pleaded. "Please. Don't leave me alone."

I cupped her face with my hands firmly. "How could you think of such a thing? Don't _ever_ be afraid that I'll leave you. I _want_ to be with you, Emmy. Do you have any idea how in love I am with you?" I asked. She bit her lip and a small smile appeared as she hiccupped from her constant sobbing.

"Okay." She nodded.

Now, staring at her father through the crowd of chatting goths, I wondered if I should just go back down to the apartment. Roman was already conked out, so I might as well. And besides, Blayke hadn't spotted me yet, so I could make a clean getaway.

I turned around and quickly made my way back to the elevator shaft. Suddenly, I heard Blayke's voice say Emily's name and I hastily turned around. She was back with the groceries and she'd been spotted. I widened my eyes, anticipating what was going to happen. He didn't look upset with her, or afraid like I'd thought. He was actually kind of saddened. He'd placed a hand on her arm and escorted her back outside. Now I had to figure out what they were talking about. Holding on tightly to Roman, I pushed through the crowd and made my way to the back door that led to the parking lot. I leaned against the door, barely able to make out their voices, and eavesdropped like a nosy vampire.


	21. xxChapter 21xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N:** Lovin' summer break. Oh I've never loved vacation so much, and it's only the third day of break! :DD Anyway, sorry it took me so long to get out this chapter. It's been really hard for me to write. I just haven't been in the mood, even though I'm trying to get something out. I: Well, here's chapter twenty-one. (: Hope you enjoy and please review. I love your reviews. ^-^ I'll try and get another chapter out today, but don't hold me to it. Ahahahaa. (x Alrighty, ciao! *waves* **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**~+~+~Chapter 21~+~+~**

Surprisingly, the conversation was calm. Neither of them blew up or anything, and it seemed that Blayke had turned his opinions around and came to understanding with Emily after all.

"What is it, Dad?" asked Emily when her father first pulled her outside.

I heard a heavy sigh, which I took to be Blayke's. "We haven't talked in a long time."

"I wonder why," Emily muttered.

"Listen to me," Blayke said firmly.

"Why? So you can shoot me down like Mom did about the decisions I've made? I know I've made big mistakes, but you understand me more than anybody ever could and even _you_ weren't there for me."

"I know, baby girl. I wanted to say I'm sorry. It's every father's worst nightmare for their daughter to end up hurt or knocked up out of wedlock. You know how I've feared that, and now it's happened. And, you've become something that I didn't even know existed …." His voice trailed off into a quiver.

"Daddy, I'm only hurt because you didn't support me. I'm happy with my life. I love being a vampire and being with Roman and Jagger. But I want you to be happy too. Please understand that I can take care of myself now. I may have not known what I was getting into before, but with the help of Jagger's family, I've got a good idea now. I can do this. Jagger and I are great parents. You just have to believe in us," said Emily, her voice calm and reassuring.

Another heavy sigh from Blayke.

"You know what? You're absolutely right. I need to stop worrying about you. You're nineteen for Christ's sakes; you're not a baby anymore." Emily giggled. "And I am proud of you for all that you've done, even if I don't agreed with it all. I'm not running your life … _you _are. So I'm going to let you run it and support you just like you want me too."

There was a moment of silence and I couldn't help but grin. Blayke understood. He'd accepted both the baby and the vampirism.

Then, just barely, I could hear Emily whisper, "Thank you, Daddy," and the silence returned. I imagined this was a hugging moment, and, after a few silent minutes later, I heard Blayke speak again.

"So would it be too much to see that kid of yours again?" he asked. Emily chuckled.

"You're his grandfather. Why on Earth would it be too much to ask?" she asked and I heard Blayke chuckle as well. Their footsteps came closer to the door and I quickly made my way through the crowd. I didn't want them to know I was eavesdropping.

I reached the elevator shaft and waited impatiently for it to reach the basement. Roman stirred ever so slightly, but I guess that was because he was uncomfortable sleeping on my bony shoulder. I rushed to the apartment and placed napping Roman in the bassinet Alexander and Raven had given us. I gently pulled off his shoes and gave him Emily's old Hello Batty plushie to cuddle with. When everything looked natural, I walked over to the entertainment center, turned on the Xbox and set the volume for the television very low, and played a couple rounds of Left 4 Dead.

I hadn't even finished one level when the door opened and in walked Emily carrying groceries, followed by Mr. Payne. I immediately shut off the game and stood.

"Mr. Payne," I said suddenly. Blayke had on an expression mixed with both fear and shame. But he smiled and nodded.

"Hello, Jagger," he said and walked over to me to shake my hand. He extended his arm hesitantly, but I took it with confidence, sending him a reassuring message that nobody was going to do anything to anybody with my eyes.

"Doing well, I hope?" I said with a smile. He shrugged.

"I've been better," he said, shooting a very brief glance at Emily, who stood behind him, groceries still in both hands, "but I'm fine."

"Good to hear."

Blayke sighed heavily. "Well, I certainly didn't expect you to be so welcoming towards me, especially after the way I treated you all those months ago," he said. Emily looked up at me, arching an eyebrow. She passed by me to put the grocery bags on the counter next to the small refrigerator that stored all of our bottles of blood. I shrugged.

"Guess we got to learn to forgive and forget," I said casually. I heard Emily sigh very softly with satisfaction.

"I guess so!" said Blayke enthusiastically as he gave me a one-armed hug. "And I promise to keep the vampire thing on the down low," he assured.

"I know," I said.

"Roman's sleeping, isn't he?" Emily chimed, walking over towards the black-laced bassinet.

"Oh don't wake him up for me," Blayke said.

"I won't. Besides, Roman can never _ever_ go to sleep. It's a miracle he's taking a nap right now. I swear, the kid's an insomniac," she said. Blayke chuckled.

"Reminds me of a certain someone," he said, eyeing Emily. She scowled, then grinned. Shaking her head, she gently picked up Roman, who's eyes immediately fluttered open. He moaned and placed both hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes. Emily's eyes widened as she pretended to look surprised.

"Oh, baby, did Mummy wake you?" she cooed, cocking her head. Roman couldn't help but smile at his beautiful mother. Hey, well, she was a wonderful sight to see when you first woke up.

She turned around towards her father and pointed at him, drawing Roman's attention to him. "Look, baby, this is your grandpa Blayke. Say, 'hi Grandpa!'" She took his little hand and waved it at Blayke, even though his hand was folded up into a fist. Roman's smile grew wider and he laughed. He began to wave his arm wildly in the air, almost hitting Emily in the head. Blayke and I chuckled.

"Well, he's a wild one, ain't he?" Blayke laughed. Then, he became more serious as he turned to me. "Are newborn vampires as bloodthirsty as they describe in the mythology books?"

"He drinks blood, yeah, but he doesn't have any teeth, so he can't suck any blood from you," I said with a shrug.

"But will he once he gets them?"

"Every vampire is bloodthirsty," I admitted. "It just depends on how well the vampire can control it."

"But we are teaching him to control his thirst as he grows," assured Emily. "I don't want him sucking any blood from anything or anybody."

"How will he get his blood then?"

"I usually do the hunting," I informed. "I feel bottles with blood so that we can drink them not from the source, but from the plastic. It's like drinking water."

"What do you hunt?" Blayke looked alarmed from what I had said.

"Animals. The only human blood I get is from blood banks, or sometimes I have it shipped from Romania. I don't hunt humans."

_Anymore_, I thought. I'd deliberately left out the part that I did actually used to hunt humans and that it was actually a thrill, seeing their terrified faces after sneaking up on them in the middle of the night. Midnight wanderers were always a joy to me.

However I was a new man. I was a father with a girlfriend who had come from a human family, and feeding on humans was exactly what she detested. My human-hunting days were over, and there was no way I could keep something as big as that from her.

"And you don't hunt at all?" Blayke asked Emily. She shook her head really fast.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no. No I can't hunt at all. It's not right. It feels too … inhumane," she said.

"But you're not a human anymore," Blayke reminded.

"But you are. My family is human. I can't hunt your species."

"How funny; my own daughter is a different species than me," chuckled Blayke coldly.

"Dad …"

"It's nothing. I'm not _not_ supporting you. I love you, remember?" The two of them exchange smiles for a long moment.

"Do you want to hold him?" she asked, holding Roman out towards him. Blayke smiled nervously at him.

"Are you sure he won't bite?"

"Dad, he doesn't have _teeth_. He can't do any harm to you, unless you're already bleeding."

"I think I see something in his mouth …"

"Dad! Those are his gums! Now do you want to hold him or not?"

"Yes, yes I do." Blayke sighed heavily and finally held out his arms for the baby vampire. Roman was happy to see his grandfather. He noticed his fake vampire fangs and immediately reached for them. Emily was there in time to stop him.

"Careful. He likes fangs," she said as she held his arms down. "He's already grabbed Jagger's."

"He likes fangs? Isn't that a bit ironic?" Blayke asked, leaning his head back and out of reach from Roman's anxious hands.

"You think?" I chuckled, folding my arms across my chest.

After hold Roman for a little longer, Blayke finally handed him back to Emily.

"I told the band I would only be a couple of minutes. They're probably waiting for me to hurry the hell up," he chuckled. "You guys coming up?"

Emily and I exchanged glances. "Sure, why not?" I answered with a shrug. Emily nodded in agreement.

"It'll just be like old times," she said with a grin. Blayke nodded. He gently tugged on Roman's nose and kissed Emily on the forehead.

"Then I guess I'll see you guys soon," he said and walked out of the apartment.

"Hey, Mr. Payne!" I called. Blayke immediately paused in his tracks and looked back in through the door. "Thanks." He understood and nodded.

"Thank _you_ for taking care of my daughter and keeping her happy," he said. I laughed and looked back at Emily briefly.

"It hasn't been easy, but I'm managing," I said.

"And he's doing a darn good job at it," Emily inputted. Blayke chuckled.

"Good to hear," he said. "And Jagger, call me Blayke."

**xXx**

When we woke up that evening, Emily's phone was vibrating off the hook. She moaned and reached for it when I opened the lid, shielding Roman's face from the slightest light coming from her phone.

"Oh my God," she said with surprise.

"What?" I asked.

"I've gotten a billion thousand messages from all of my old friends. Ava, Rex, Nate, and even Lavender and Helena. And they're not the only ones too," she said. She rubbed her eyes and squinted at the screen.

"Well what do they say?" I asked.

"They're all talking about the baby," she said slowly, looking back at sleeping Roman. "I don't recall telling all of them about him. I remember only telling Ava, and of course when we ran into Brian, but he found out on his own."

"Maybe Farson squealed to everybody else," I said with an eye roll. She narrowed her eyes.

"Jagger," she said firmly.

"What?"

She scrolled through all of the text messages. "They all want to see him, and they all sound pretty upset that I didn't tell them, but I didn't want anybody knowing. You remember. Somebody could have told my dad when I didn't want him knowing."

"I'm telling you. Brian's a big mouth! The jock can't keep his mouth shut," I grumbled, absentmindedly stroking Roman's soft black hair.

"No, it's my fault. I should have told all of them. I was just afraid of the pregnancy and … Well you remember," she said. She sat back down in the coffin and continued to scroll through her texts. "Brian _did_ tell the others about my pregnancy." I rolled my eyes.

"Squealer," I muttered. She glared at me and got out of the coffin, taking Roman with her. Roman moaned and his eyes flew open. He cried a little, but when Emily gave him a baby bottle of blood, he fell silent.

"But now that everything's okay, I want them to see him," she said. I sat up and scratched my head.

"Fine. They can come to the Coffin Club. No biggie," I said with a shrug. She pondered for an alternative and I frowned.

"Maybe somewhere more saner, for Brian's sake," she suggested.

"You're kidding."

"Brian wants to see the baby too," she said. "Is there a problem?"

Uh, yeah. There was a big problem. He and I weren't exactly on the same terms. I knew he still had the hots for Emily, and I fully detested that. I didn't want him anywhere _near_ her or the baby. Plain and simple, I didn't like him. I just wished Emily still felt the same. Things were a lot easier when we were on the same page.

I sighed with an eye roll and got out of the coffin as well.

"What, Jagger?"

"Nothing," I said with a shrug, acting nonchalant.

"Look, Brian's my friend. Roman is _my_ baby. I want Brian to see him too," she said. I spun around and glared.

"Excuse me? Roman is my kid too! Have you forgotten? Damn!" I shouted, throwing my arms in the air. Roman burst into a cry and Emily bounced him, glaring at me.

"But _I'm_ the mother and _I_ decide who he can see. If you don't like that, you don't have to come. Nobody's inviting you."

I slammed the refrigerator door shut with shut force, it shook violently and almost tipped over.

"Go! I don't give a shit, anyway!" I roared. Roman's cries grew louder.

"Lower your voice! Goddamn, you're making him cry!" exclaimed Emily. She walked away from me, bouncing Roman and patting his back. I glared at her. Why did she have to be friends with Brian _Fartson_? He ruined everything!


	22. xxChapter 22xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N:** Finally, finally, FINALLY got out the next chapter. Jeez my writer's block sucks. d: I honestly do want to write more Jagger and Emily, but I just can't. I really want to write more romance between them. I feel like their a bit neutral right now. I wonder if it's because of the baby. /: Hmmm ... What do you guys think? Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please R&R. Thanks bunches! Now it's time to go eat Mexican food! ^0^ Yaaaah! **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**~+~+~Chapter 22~+~+~**

While Emily dressed Roman in cute vampire bat shirt and spider-webbed overalls, I decided to dress as well. She looked at me strangely.

"Where are you going?" she asked with a bit of edge. She was still pretty pissed about our argument when we woke up.

"To see your friends," I said simply as I pulled on a blood red Metallica shirt. She arched an eyebrow.

"Hmm … I wondering whether that's a good idea or not," she said sarcastically. I sighed heavily and walked towards her. Damn she looked good in her little black shorts and torn black blouse. With her hair straightened, a black headband placed in it, and Mary Jane platforms, she was _hot_. The hottest mother I'd ever seen.

I wrapped my arms around her. She slightly cringed, but I ignored it. "Emmy, I'm sorry. You know how I feel about Farson."

She sighed. "I know. But like you said to my father, sometimes we've got to forgive and forget." I pressed my face into her hair.

"It's hard when the person I'm trying to forgive still has some feelings for you," I said.

"How do you know he still has feelings for me?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at me.

"The way he looked at you when we ran into him in front of Hot Gothics told me he did," I said. She half-smiled and sighed softly.

"Jagger, that was so long ago. We're just friends, I promise," she assured. I sighed. I wanted to believe her, really, but it was hard to believe that Brian still didn't have feelings for her. I mean, after everything he did just to get a dance with her for Homecoming during their junior year … I don't know. I couldn't give in so easily.

But I couldn't let her know that. I agreed with her, but mentally I didn't.

"Hand me his shoes, babe," Emily said, pointing to the little Converse on the floor. I knelt down and picked them up for her, handing them to her.

"Are you ready to see Auntie Ava and all Mummy's other friends?" Emily asked in a baby voice as she tied on the shoes for him. Roman laughed and bounced on the closed coffin he was perched on. I grinned.

"Damn he's adorable," I said. Emily looked back at me with a wide smile that made me want to kiss her for eternity.

"Happy we didn't put him up for adoption?" she asked.

"Hell yeah. I can't believe I even thought about giving him to another family. We can't let anybody have this bundle of joy!" I exclaimed. "Ain't that right, bud?" I asked Roman. Again, he laughed and outstretched his arms to me.

"One second, baby," Emily said to Roman. She'd noticed his urge to come to me while she tightened his last shoe. When she was done, she picked him up and handed him to me. Roman squealed with delight when he was in my arms.

"Where are you meeting everybody?" I asked, bouncing Roman on my hip. She reached for her studded leather tote and then grabbed for her keys and cell.

"Ava suggested we meet at Pree's for dinner. How do you feel about pizza for breakfast?" she asked.

"Fine. Just make sure nobody orders any garlic," I reminded. She nodded.

"Of course. After all, you're not the only one allergic to it now," she said. She walked over towards the armoire where we stored the baby stuff next to and slung the Hello Batty baby bag over her shoulder. "Shall we?" I nodded and followed Emily out of the apartment.

She drove the Mini since the car seat was already hooked up in the back.

"When we see Brian, could you please try and be nice?" Emily asked as we drove down the road. I sighed heavily and rolled my eyes over to the passenger window.

"Fine," I said stubbornly. So I would _try_ to be nice to him in front of her, but that didn't mean I couldn't show my true feelings for him when she wasn't around. Perhaps it would be best if he knew who Emily really belonged to. My eye would definitely be on him throughout the entire night.

Emily drove into the parking when we reached Pree's. The place was packed, only because we'd gone at dinner time. She parked next to a red minivan.

"Well Rex is here," she said as she turned off the car. "I wonder if Ava's with him."

We got out of the car. I unbuckled Roman from his car seat while Emily got the diaper bag. Suddenly, I reached for her hand. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Let's not fight again, okay?" I suggested. She giggled. Music to my ears.

"Sounds like a plan, Stan."

"It's Jagger," I teased. She rolled her eyes and her giggles turned into laughter.

"No, it's actually very sexy man," she said. My eyebrows shot up.

"Oh I like that one _much_ better," I said with a wry grin. Emily shook her head and pecked my cheek.

The place was packed. It looked as if every table in the entire restaurant was taken. I stood on my tippy-toes to look over the sea of heads. But I didn't have to search for an empty table for long because suddenly I heard my name being called from across the restaurant.

"_Jagger!"_ I heard Ava exclaim. I suddenly spotted a jumping, pink-haired girl, waving a twiggy arm wildly above her head. Behind her towered a young man with a tall black Mohawk. Rex and Ava had reserved a table for us.

"Is that Ava?" asked Emily excitedly. She tried to look through the waiters and miscellaneous standing people.

"Yup. They have a table for us," I said, and tugged on her arm. "Let's go."

As it turned out, Ava and Rex weren't the only ones at their reserved table, which was actually a booth. One of the biggest booths, actually, which was good because almost everybody who was meeting us tonight were already there. Sitting at the table were Nate Karson, Sevina Gordon and Rafael Prynce, and, lastly, Brian Farson. They all stood when we came into view.

"Emmy!" Sevina squealed and threw her arms around Emily. Rafael was right behind her.

"Sevvy! Raf! I haven't seen you guys in, like, _forever_!" exclaimed Emily.

"It's good to see you, Em," Rafael said, giving Emily a bear hug.

"You too, Raffy." She turned to Rex. "You dyed your Mohawk!"

"Yeah. Figured I'd go my natural hair color," Rex laughed, wrapping his long tattooed arms around her. Ava and Nate bounced to her side next, sandwiching her with their own big hug. Finally Brian came up and greeted her.

"You look great," he said, his arms still wrapped around her waist. Emily giggled.

"Really? Because, boy, carrying that baby really put some pounds on me," she teased, looking back at Roman, who was enthralled by his surroundings. Everybody's gaze shifted towards me and then the subject shifted to the baby. They all swarmed around him, cooing about how adorable he was, and how he looked just like me. Everybody was there, except for Brian and Emily, who still had their arms around each other.

Anger fumed inside of me as they just stared at each other. I glared. It was at that second that Emily shifted her gaze towards me, noticed my glare, and then quickly looked away, embarrassed. She cleared her throat and stepped away from him. Brian's smile fell.

"Sorry," she mumbled and walked to the booth to place the diaper bag and her tote down. Then, she walked back to me, put on a smile, and took the baby from me. My glare never left Brian's face, and he noticed too.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us!" Nate exclaimed when we were seated in the booth. Emily had Roman in her lap and everyone watched at how he played with my fingers.

"It was supposed to be a secret, actually," Emily confessed. Brian turned beet red while I shot him a look. "We weren't planning on keeping him."

"And it was Jagger's sister who talked you two out of it, right?" reminded Ava, looking at me. I shrugged.

"She had some part in it. We both started adapting to the idea throughout her pregnancy," I said.

"Oh my God! Is that Emmy and company?" exclaimed a voice through the restaurant. Everyone turned their heads to see Helena Monroe. Running up from behind her was a familiar purple-headed goth girl.

"Emmy? Emmy!" Lavender exclaimed. The two of us got up to greet them as well. Helena embraced Emily before Lavender did. The two hadn't seen each other in years.

"How are you, Em?" exclaimed Helena. "And this must be little Roman! Oh my God he looks exactly like Jagger."

"Is that a bad thing?" I teased, arching an eyebrow.

"Of course not," Lavender said with a wave of her hand. She wrapped me in her arms for a hug. "We all know you're just so damn gorgeous." She winked and I turned to Emily to see how she would react. Instead of shooting daggers at Lavender, she was flashing a knowing grin at me.

"Yeah, he is, isn't he?" she said with a soft nudge to my side.

We all sat back down at the booth. After introductions were made (Sevina, Helena, and Rafael had never met Lavender before), we decided to order.

"So is he a handful?" asked Sevina as Roman reached out for me. Emily handed him over to me.

"For four months? Hell yeah. I'm relieved he isn't even crawling yet. He's going to be all over the place." Emily looked over to us as I sat Roman in my lap, bouncing my knee. "And he _loves_ Jagger. Ever since he was in the womb. Whenever Jagger put his hand on my belly, Ro-Ro would kick." She laughed, and her friends followed.

"I can't believe Jagger's a daddy," said Nate, crossing his arms over his chest and slouching in the booth.

"Yeah, it's almost as hard as believing that Nate's got a girlfriend," Helena snickered. Emily widened her eyes.

"Hey," Nate scowled to Helena.

"You have a girlfriend?" she gasped. Nate smiled proudly.

"Yup."

"_Who? _And since when?" Emily asked.

"We've been dating for a couple of weeks now," he answered. "You actually know who she is." Emily beamed.

"I do? Please tell me," she begged.

"You're probably not going to like it," Rex warned.

"I know I didn't," mumbled Helena. "I don't know what's your problem, Nate. I knew you were psychotic, but not _this_ psychotic."

"Okay, I think that's enough," Brian piped. "It's awkward for me too, but I don't say anything."

"Maybe because we're _buds_, jock boy," Nate teased, playfully punching Brian in the arm.

Puzzled, I looked down at Emily. Her smile had disappeared and she was staring at Nate with a shocked expression. I was guessing _she_ figured out who it was.

"So … who is it?" I asked. I wondered if it was someone from their high school that I didn't know.

"Nate, really? I mean … _why_?" she asked. Nate rolled his eyes.

"Told you, you wouldn't like it," said Rex.

"Emmy," Brian whined. "Come on. She's not that bad."

"She is to us. To _me_. We left off on a very bad note," Emily said, sticking her nose in the air and crossing her arms. Brian sighed heavily.

"Well, I like her. A lot. You guys are supposed to be my friends and support me," Nate said. "Besides, I finally got my girlfriend!"

"You've had girlfriends before," said Rafael with an eye roll.

"Yeah, but those didn't last very long," Nate reminded.

"You've only been dating her for a couple of weeks. _That_ isn't very long," said Lavender. Nate sighed heavily and glared at them.

"You guys, maybe this time will be better. Maybe Nate's relationship with her will last," said Ava.

"_Thank you!" _exclaimed Nate. "_Somebody_ understands."

"I'm surprised her parents are letting her date you. Knowing you, it doesn't seem like a girl like her would be safe around you," said Emily. Nate stuck his pierced tongue out at her.

"Suck it Em," he spat.

"She already has!" exclaimed Brian, nodding to the baby on my lap. Emily glared.

"Oh shut it!" she cried. "Before I shut it for you."

"Try, baby, try," Nate said coyly. I narrowed my eyes.

"Hey, you can't be leading other girls on! You're taken!" exclaimed Ava, smacking him on the arm.

"Surprisingly," muttered Helena.

"Yeah, even if she isn't the greatest choice. I wouldn't choose her," Rafael admitted. Brian narrowed his eyes.

"Hey!"

"You so would. The girl's a goddess. If you weren't attached to Sevvy, you'd be drooling all over her," Nate teased. Sevina narrowed her eyebrows.

"Simmer down, Nathaniel."

"Okay I still have no idea who the hell you guys are talking about," I growled.

"You haven't caught on? Well then, let me show you the lucky girl," said Nate with a grin and he flipped out his cell. He scrolled through some pictures until he finally landed on one and then showed me the phone. Staring back at me were the two smiling faces of Nate Karson and Bailey Farson.


	23. xxChapter 23xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N:** THIS IS IT! I've decided that this was going to be the last chapter of the story. Besides, I'm done writing this story. Aahaha. I want to move on to other things. As for the new Vampire Kisses idea I had, I will tell you in the new VK story I make, so keep on the lookout for it because it's going to involve you guys tremendously! This is where I'm going to need your help! :D Anyway, it's not much of an end, but I hope you enjoy it. Please review. Thanks for reading! (: **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**~+~+~Chapter 23~+~+~**

Well that was a shocker.

Dreadlocked, tattooed, Jamaican Nate was going out with blonde, perfect, snow white Bailey … also known as the former Queen Bee of Horace Valen High School.

I stared at the picture with slight disgust and surprise. When Nate saw my face, he immediately withdrew the phone and scowled. "Great. Congratulations, Helena, you've recruited another member to you anti-Bailey club."

"I didn't know her as well as you all did, but it's not as if what I heard was anything _good_," I said nonchalantly.

"Can we change the subject?" Brian pleaded.

"Your pizza?" said the waitress. She'd appeared at the table with a large circular tray of pepperoni and sausage pizza. The waiter behind her carried our second large pizza of Hawaiian.

"Yeah that's us," said Rafael, sticking a hand up briefly and nodding. The two placed the pizzas on our table and left. Soon later, our drinks came.

Emily seemed to be having such a great time reconnecting with her old friends, but I still couldn't get the image of her and Brian embracing out of my mind. It made my gut twist, seeing her with someone else. But she was bonded to me for all of eternity, so I guess me worrying that she'd be with somebody else was unnecessary. She was my mate, and she only loved me.

Still, that didn't mean I liked Farson any more than I had. It pissed me off seeing him look at her with such affection. Emily was mine and I hadn't that he dreamt of taking her from me.

**xXx**

Raven and Alexander had come over to help us pack for the move. We would be moving into the mansion in a couple of days.

"Finally getting out of this little room, huh Jagger?" Alexander joked as he carefully put away my video game console in one of Emily's totes. I really needed to get a case especially for the Xbox.

"Well, Roman can't grow up without any room. He's going to be running all over the place as soon as he takes his first few steps," I said. Alexander chuckled.

"We're out of boxes, babe," said Emily from the other side of the apartment. "Raven and I are going to go get some more, okay?" She walked over to me, pecked my cheek, and led Raven, who was carrying Roman, out the door.

"How did you find, Emily?" asked Alexander suddenly. I smirked.

"The same way I found Raven," I replied. Alexander gave me a stern look. Apparently talking about those days were a no-no. Hey, I'm a notorious Nosferatu. Can he blame me for wanting a drink? "She came to the Coffin Club. Her dad's band was performing." However I deliberately left out the part where I sucked face with her and groped her body as soon as I introduced myself in the parking lot.

"Well what a surprise," Alexander said sarcastically. I chuckled.

"I know, huh?" I said. "But hey, it was love at first sight." I grabbed a handful of Roman's toys and stuffed it in a random box.

"I really am happy that you found her," Alexander said sincerely. "Though, you don't really seem like the kind of guy to fall in love … judging by your past."

"So I'm a lustful guy. That doesn't mean I can't find love," I said with a shrug.

"That's true. Anybody should have the chance to find love. It's good to see that Emily is treated alright. I know you two fight a lot, but you don't abuse her in any way," he said. The night when we met with Cain and Izaack came into my mind. That was the night when we went to get the ultrasound of the baby and I'd thought he was going to be human because we could see his picture. I'd pulled Emily onto my lap and groped her breasts, becoming the horny bastard I was. Wouldn't that be abuse? She hadn't wanted me to touch her like that, especially in front of my friends.

"Thanks," I muttered. Alexander looked at me strangely but then went back to stacking my games in a small box.

We were silent for a while. Just because we were on friendly terms didn't mean we were best friends. It still tended to get awkward between Alexander and I. Throughout our silence, though, we managed to pack all of the boxes until there were none left.

"I wonder where the girls are," said Alexander out loud. We'd resorted to sitting on my battered sofa.

I wasn't wondering anything of the sort. For some reason, sitting with Alexander reminded me of all of the memories he was a part of. He'd truly broken Luna's heart. He'd chased me away from the girl I wanted to bite. He'd brought my lost brother back to my family. He'd caused my downfall with exposing the vampire race in the Dungeon (he'd admitted he was disguised as the purple-haired Phoenix Slater) … we shared such a sour history. It wasn't until recently that we'd becoming friendly. Up until I met Emily. Thinking about it, she was actually the key to our friendship. She'd befriended Raven and Alexander and, to make her happy, I'd have to be nice. Little did I know that me being nice would actually create friendships between myself and my two former enemies. And, as I thought about it, we wouldn't have had to go through all of this if he hadn't left my sister at her covenant ceremony.

"We've known each other for quite some time," I said finally. Alexander arched an eyebrow curiously.

"Yes, we have."

"And, we've been enemies for a long time as well," I continued slowly.

"But we're not anymore," Alexander said suddenly.

"I know, I know," I said. "But, I couldn't help but think that we wouldn't have had to go through all that we went through if you hadn't left Luna at the ceremony."

"Jagger," Alexander pleaded. "Let's not talk about this."

"I'm not mad," I said calmly, "just curious. We would have been friends all those years we hated each other, all because you just left her."

"I didn't love her like she did. We barely knew each other. I couldn't become bonded to her for eternity. It wouldn't have been right. It wouldn't have been fair. You didn't understand true love at the time," he said. Alexander noticed my slightly annoyed expression and quickly continued before I could say anything. "Besides, if I hadn't have left, I would never have come down here, you wouldn't have followed me, and, after everything that happened, you would have never met Emily."

I widened my eyes slightly. Never have met Emily … what a shame. I didn't like those words put together.

"Like I said, I wasn't _mad_," I said, trying to hide the surprise Alexander's words had given me. "I was just curious."

"Well, I'm glad you understand true love now," Alexander said with a smile. "After holding all of that hatred for me, I thought you'd never find true love. I'm glad you overcame that."

I couldn't help but smile. Alexander's words were sincere and honest. He really was happy that I'd found Emily. He was happy that I cared for her. He was happy that I'd changed.

"Yeah, me too," I finally said. Suddenly, the door opened and in walked Emily and Raven carrying stacks of flattened cardboard boxes.

"Sorry we took so long," Raven said, still carrying Roman on her hip. Alexander got up to help Raven with the boxes.

"Why did you take so long?" I asked, following Alexander. Emily threw the flat boxes onto the ground and brushed her hands together.

"Oh, Roman was getting hungry, so we decided to stop at the blood bank to get something to drink," Emily explained.

"You got something to drink and didn't bring _me_ anything?" I moaned. Emily smiled innocently, widening her big brown eyes.

"Sorry," she said sweetly, biting her black lip. I sighed heavily and smiled back at her.

"Come here, you," I said and hooked my arm around her neck, pressing her body against mine. I felt her arms slither around my waist and I stuffed my face into her Scene hair, closing my eyes. Alexander's words about me finding true love echoed in my mind.

_I do love you, Emily. You _are_ my true love. Thanks for finding me._

**xXx**

"Roman, wait!" exclaimed Emily as she chased after the toddler who was running around naked after just being cleaned from his dirty diaper. The patters of their feet were muffled by the dark shag carpet of the drawing room. I was sitting on the black leather sofa in front of the large flat screen watching Van Helsing, snarling at whenever the Hugh Jackman came on, since he was the vampire slayer.

Roman's squeals echoed through the room, bouncing off the high walls. Emily stopped running and sat on the arm of the couch, nearest to the place I was sitting.

"Look at him go," she said in disbelief. I peered over the back of the couch and laughed.

"He's a boy. He likes the breeze," I said. Emily looked down at me with a _look_.

"Yeah I can tell. He gets that from his father," she said with an arched eyebrow. Again, I broke into a bark of laughter.

"Oh yes he does," I said wryly, slipping my arm around her waist and pulling her on to my lap. She yelped and then broke into a fit of giggles. Roman sped by, laughing because his mother was.

"Can't I just put a _diaper_ on him, though?" she asked, getting up from my lap. I frowned.

"If I can catch him, will you sit with me again?" I bargained. She thought it over.

"Sure. But he's a tough noodle to catch," she said. I blew fast air through my lips and rolled my eyes.

"Please. I won't even need to get up from the couch," I said, spreading my arms over the backs of the sofa. "R.J.!"

Roman immediately waddled over to me, smiling widely and sucking his fingers. The kid sure did look happy having a streakfest. I looked up at Emily, arching an eyebrow.

"He'll listen to you, but not to his own mother? What is _wrong_ with you, little boy?" she cried, making faces at Roman to make him laugh. She picked him up and placed him back where all of the diaper changing things were on the floor. She strapped on the clean diaper and let loose the wild vampire baby. Roman continued to waddle quickly around the room. I patted my lap when she looked my way.

"Papa's waiting," I said with a coy grin. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh God, Jagger …" she groaned, which made me laugh some more. When she sat down on my lap, I wrapped both of my arms around her waist and nibbled her ear with my fangs. She broke into fits of giggles and maneuvered her body so that she faced me.

"No. Biting Emmy's ear is a no-no, especially with Jagger's fangs," she scolded, pointing a finger in my face. I merely grinned.

"It's okay. I like this view better." I winked. Emily smiled and traced my lips with her fingers. With Van Helsing playing and Roman's squeals in the background, I guess this was romantic as we could get. But it didn't stop me from replacing her fingers with her lips. Combing my fingers through her hair, I kissed her long and passionately. Alexander had been right those couple of years ago. Emily was my true love. She was my beautiful dark princess.


End file.
